Destinos cruzados
by Hangover15
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación de "La prueba mas grande", desarrolla varios eventos del pasados que influyen en la actualidad, enlazando las piezas necesarias que darán giros inesperados a la vida de cada personaje. contiene acción, suspenso, trama y amourshipping! espero lo disfruten.
1. La decepción del triunfo

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia anterior llamada "La prueba más grande", tenía pensado dejar la historia hasta el momento que ash y serena están en el lago, sin embargo eh tenido muchas ideas para continuar con una trama envuelta en mucha acción pero siempre sin olvidar lo que inspira todo esto, el amourshipping. Espero que les guste esta continuación.**

 **CAPITULO 1 –** **LA DECEPCIÓN DEL TRIUNFO**

Escuadrón alfa y omega repórtense de inmediato – dijo el líder del equipo sigma a sus 2 escuadrones elite

Es hora de actuar, el pequeño ketchum fue subestimado y por eso el equipo sigma quedo en ridículo ante todos, espero que no se repita esta conducta, ENTENDIDO! – dijo fuertemente el líder

Fuerte y claro jefe – dijeron ambos escuadrones, alfa y omega, la elite del equipo sigma.

-En pueblo boceto-

Después de un gran paseo por el pueblo, ash y serena regresaron a la casa y se dispusieron a dormir, nuestro héroe se quedó en la habitación de huésped y paso la noche repasando una vez más en su mente toda la batalla en kanto, hasta que el sueño lo venció…

 _ **Este es el gran ketchum que humillo al escuadrón beta – decía una sombra que difícilmente se veía, con un tono de voz siniestra y soltando una enorme risa**_

 _ **Pues tendrás que pagar lo que hiciste, el equipo sigma jamás queda en ridículo – decía la misma voz siniestra**_

 _ **Déjala, ella no tiene que ver con esto, si quieres alguien ven por mí – decía ash todo lastimado en el piso sin fuerzas para levantarse**_

 _ **Ash prométeme que no te rendirás jamás – decía Serena quien se encontraba atada y de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente resignada a lo que pasaría**_

 _ **Serena noooo… No voy perderte Serenaaa! – decía un azabache todo lastimado en el piso sin fuerzas para levantarse**_

 _ **Veras morir a cada uno de tus seres queridos a menos que aceptes el pacto – dijo la voz siniestra**_

 _ **Ash confió en ti, eres fuerte y lo vencerás… recuerda… siempre… que te amo – dijo sus últimas palabras Serena.**_

 _ **Ash veía con sus ojos como se dirige un hiperrayo con una potencia única, era terrorífico, descomunal, algo jamás visto y todo esto lo veía sin poder hacer anda para protegerla de ese mortal ataque**_

 _ **SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito desesperado tratando de levantarse pero fue inútil, el impacto fue mortal**_

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Aparecieron luces por todas partes…**_

Ash, ash despierta por favor – decía serena muy asustada

Serenaaaa nooo! – despertó un azabache todo desconcertado y gritando. Había despertado en un estado traumático, soltando lágrimas sin parar, jamás había pasado por un sufrimiento tan grande

Ash aquí estoy a tu lado, aquí estoy tranquilo, fue una pesadilla – decía Serena abrazando desesperadamente al azabache

Después de algunos minutos, ash pudo reaccionar del estado de shock en que se encontraba, era difícil contener el llanto al ver a su amada con el abrazándolo y diciéndole que todo fue una pesadilla

Se… serena no puedo… perderte…. No lo soportaría! – pensaba ash mientras veía fijamente a Serena

Serena… fue horrible, por más que luche no pude protegerte – decía ash explicando la terrible pesadilla

Ash tranquilo, todo estará bien, nada nos va a separar, estaremos juntos – dijo serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amado

Serena…. – decía ash susurrando y admirando esos hermosos ojos azules que lo enamoraban

Muchas gracias, creo que me siento mejor al saber que solo fue una pesadilla – decía ya más tranquilo el azabache

Ven, vamos a desayunar, ya paso y pronto se te olvidara… si? – dijo Serena dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Luego nuestra pareja pasa la mañana sin mayor novedad, conversando y compartiendo con la Sra. Grace, quien estaba feliz de tenerlos en casa.

Ash y cómo te preparas para la liga kalos? Ya faltan 2 meses para que inicie – pregunta Grace curiosa

Cierto la liga! Lo había olvidado Sra. Grace, la verdad no había pensado en eso, tengo que retomar el entrenamiento – decía ash decidido a ganar esta vez su título soñado

Muy bien ash, así se habla, nunca pierdes el entusiasmo – dijo Grace con una pequeña risa

Oye mama, quería preguntarte si… - decía serena pero ash la interrumpió tomando su mano y tomando la palabra

Sra. Grace, queríamos preguntarle si no es mucha molestia? Me permitiría quedarme para entrenar aquí hasta la liga?

Claro ash no hay ningún problema, además mi hija estaría feliz que te quedaras con nosotros, y yo estaría feliz por tenerlos en casa, así que puedes relajarte tranquilamente, esta también es tu casa – dijo Grace con una cara de felicidad muy grande, porque su hija se quedaría un tiempo en casa con ella

Pasaron los días en la casa de serena, ash entreno muy duro levantándose todas las mañanas temprano y también termina temprano para pasar tiempo con Serena, hasta que llego el ultimo día para iniciar la liga, el cual se dedicaron a descansar y compartir un día completo para ellos. La noche llego e inevitablemente al dormir…

 _ **Serenaaaaa noooooo! – decía ash gritando desesperado en el suelo, lastimado y sin poder levantarse**_

Ash! Ash despiertaaaa! Estas en una pesadilla otra vez – decía serena tratando despertar a su novio

Serena estas bien! Estas aquí conmigo gracias arceus! – decía ash desesperado

Ash otra vez tuviste la misma pesadilla? –dijo serena preocupada por su novio

Si Serena pero esta vez se sintió más real, sentía un escalofrío terrible, tengo miedo que estos sueños sean una advertencia de algo que viene – decía ash sin poder ocultar su temor

Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya lo verás que nada pasara. Vamos debes arreglarte, partiremos pronto a la liga así que debes estar listo para llegar a tiempo

Cierto!, muy bien en unos minutos estaré listo – dijo ash levantándose de la cama y arreglándose

A los pocos minutos ya estaban listos y rumbo a la liga. Fueron volando en Charizard para llegar más rápido, esta vez Serena estaba delante de ash para así volar sin ningún riesgo, pero aun siendo novios y habiendo compartido mucho tiempo juntos, era inevitable la vergüenza que tenían debido al contacto de sus cuerpos por la forma en que viajaban, lo que tenía a Serena muy nerviosa y un azabache totalmente sonrojado y tanto o más nervioso que su novia.

Al momento de llegar se bajaron de Charizard pero ambos les costaba verse las caras después de aquel viaje, pasaron varios minutos sin decir ni una palabra hasta que pronto el ambiente cambio cuando se encontraron con sus amigos, Clemont y Bonnie, quienes estaban muy felices de verlos y luego de un emotivo reencuentro llego el turno de las batallas.

Ash logro llegar a la final ganando todas sus batallas demostrando su fortaleza como entrenador que ah desarrollado, solo quedaba un último reto para llegar a su tan soñado título de campeón

Ash estas a solo un paso! – decía Serena a su novio muy feliz por los avances

Si ash, mañana será la última batalla y lo lograras, sé que si – decía clemont a su amigo

Si ash mañana ganaras, veras que sí! Por cierto ash sabes contra quien te tocara la batalla? – pregunto bonnie curiosa

La verdad no se Bonnie, no había analizado quien sería – dijo ash

De repente ven una persona que se acerca a donde están nuestros héroes reunidos.

Así que tú eres el famoso ketchum! – dijo la persona desconocida que fue directo hacia ellos

Eh.. Si… muchas gracias… y tú quién eres? – decía ash analizando a la persona desconocida

Yo seré tu oponente en la final – dijo el misterioso personaje

 **(XXX para explicar un poco la apariencia de este desconocido, es muy parecido físicamente a N un personaje de la temporada Blanco y Negro, pero usa ropa negra y no tiene gorra y su cabello es corto y con un color gris oscuro XXX)**

Qué? Serás tú? – dijo ash sorprendido

Ash lo conoces? - Pregunto Serena

No realmente – dijo ash

Ya me conocerás ketchum, por ahora… Disfruta tu día – termino de decir el extraño personaje con una voz poco usual que incluso despertó escalofríos en todos

Esa mirada… la eh visto antes… tengo un mal presentimiento – pensaba ash muy preocupado

Luego nuestros héroes fueron al CP, les toco una habitación para los 4, cada quien fue a su cama a dormir, pero ash le costaba conciliar el sueño, tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría pronto, solo quería estar preparado para ese momento. Nuevamente le sueño lo venció…

 _ **Ash amigo, es importante que me escuches – decía una voz conocida para nuestro héroe**_

 _ **Qué? Mewtwo eres tú? – pregunto el azabache**_

 _ **Si querido amigo, debes escucharme atentamente – dijo la voz quien revelo ser mewtwo hablando telepáticamente a través de un sueño de ash**_

 _ **Está bien te escucho – dijo ash preocupado**_

 _ **Debes ganar esta batalla a como dé lugar, tu oponente no será nada fácil, así que debes poner toda tu concentración en la batalla, no te distraigas ni un segundo o puede ser fatal – le explicaba el pokemon a su amigo**_

 _ **Mewtwo, ese sujeto pertenece al equipo sigma cierto? – pregunto ash esperando salir de su duda**_

 _ **No lo sé aun ash, solo se… que no viene con buenas intenciones, cuídate mucho y no te separes de tus amigos, por ningún motivo… entendido? – dijo el pokemon telepáticamente**_

 _ **Entiendo! Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo ash al pokemon**_

 _ **Te estaré ayudando siempre viejo amigo – dijo el pokemon desapareciendo**_

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron, preparando sus cosas y esperaban la batalla final, la cual define quien será el campeón. En el campo de batalla, ash lucho fuertemente contra Valentine **(el mismo personaje misterioso que apareció frente a ash y sus amigos)** quien demostró ser un duro oponente, sus pokemon eran muy fuertes, lo cual hizo recordar mucho al azabache las peleas en kanto contra el equipo sigma, sin embargo, aun quedándoles 1 solo pokemon a cada uno, Valentine nunca mostro ninguna preocupación en la batalla, siempre estuvo riendo y con una mirada intensa, provocando angustia en nuestro héroe.

Charizard usa lanzallamas nuevamente – dijo ash

Empoleon rechaza con hidrobomba – dijo Valentine

Ambos ataques chocaron con una gran potencia, dejando el campo cubierto de humo por la explosión

Charizard terminado con onda certera – dijo ash rápidamente antes que la nube de polvo desapareciera

Lo cual el pokemon lanzo su ataque, tomando desprevenido a Empoleon que lo esperaba para el contrataque, pero la velocidad de Charizard era superior, dejando a empoleon debilitado

Empoleon no puede continuar, el ganador y nuevo campeón de la región kalos, es…. Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta! – grito a todo pulmón el réferi de la batalla

Lo logre?... de verdad… lo logre? Pero… esto no parece una victoria en realidad? – decía ash en un estado de shock, ya que aún tenía que procesar lo ocurrido

Ash! Ganasteee lo sabiaaa, sabía que ganarías, nunca dude de tii – dijo Serena corriendo para felicitar a su novio

Serena! Parece que sí, lo logre! – decía ash aun sin expresar ninguna emoción, aun algo no lo dejaba disfrutar su victoria

Claro que ganaste amigo! Eres el nuevo campeón, siempre diste lo mejor de ti – decía clemont quien también se acercó a felicitar a su amigo

Siiiii ash eres todo un maestro! – dijo la pequeña Bonnie

Muchas gracias amigos, pero podrían esperarme un momento? Tengo que hablar con ese sujeto – dijo ash muy pensativo

Bueno, si claro! – dijeron los 3

Ash se acerca a Valentine para decirle unas palabras

Que paso con tus pokemon? Fueron derrotados algo fácil para el nivel en el que están – le dijo seriamente a Valentine quien solo sonreía

Eres astuto pequeño ketchum, disfruta tu victoria, es lo que deberías hacer – dijo Valentine dándole la espalda y retirándose

Espera aún no hemos terminado – dijo ash algo frustrado

Exactamente ketchum… no hemos terminado! Esto apenas comienza – dijo Valentine retirándose de la arena de batalla,

Espera, no te vas a ir así de simple – dijo ash mientras corría a perseguirlo, cuando entro rápidamente en un trance

 _ **Ash no! No lo hagas, es una trampa – dijo mewtwo quien llevo a ash a un trance para detenerlo y hablar con el**_

 _ **Pero mewtwo, debo obtener respuestas, esta batalla no fue real, el no perdió tan fácilmente – decía ash estando en trance donde solo podía hablar con mewtwo**_

 _ **Ash te lo advertí, no dejes a tus amigos solos, podría ser la peor decisión que tomes, regresa con ellos de inmediato! – dijo el pokemon elevando el tono de voz**_

 _ **Pero mewtwo por favor… - decía ash tratando de convencer a su amigo pokemon**_

 _ **Si no lo haces voluntariamente, te obligaré – dijo el pokemon en un tono amenazante**_

 _ **Está bien está bien! No hagamos esto entre nosotros, regresare con ellos – dijo ash para evitar algo peor y dicho esto salió del trance en el que estaba y se dispuso a regresar con sus amigos**_

Parece que aun te están ayudando ketchum… esto será más interesante entonces – dijo Valentine con una sonrisa escalofriante, desapareciendo en un pasillo totalmente oscuro y alejado de la arena de batalla

Después de esto, nuestros héroes se tomaron un descanso, todos querían celebrar el triunfo de ash, pero internamente sentía que no había ganado nada. Al notar esto, Clemont aparto un momento a ash para hablar con él a solas…

Ash, dime que te pasa, soy tu amigo puedes contar conmigo, no has expresado nada después de la batalla– dijo clemont preocupado por su amigo

Clemont, la verdad es que…. – ash estaba preparado para decir lo que sucedía cuando fue interrumpido por Serena y Bonnie

Ash mira este vestido! Me ayudara mucho para la gran competencia en el torai pokemon – dijo Serena muy contenta, esperando alguna reacción positiva de su novio, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que no estaba bien, y también se percató que lo interrumpió sin saber que estaba hablando con clemont

Oh lo siento… no quise molestar – dijo serena algo triste

No te preocupes Serena todo está bien, ash solo quería darme un consejo – dijo clemont para evitar entrar en detalles

Bueno está bien… - dijo Serena para cambiar el tema pero a la vez en su mente pensaba - Si claro… como si no conociera a mi propio novio para saber que está mal

Después cada quien tomo su rumbo, clemont y Bonnie se fueron a Ciudad luminalia mientras ash y Serena se fueron volando en Charizard a pueblo boceto

Ash… solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… - decía Serena para romper el silencio que hubo durante el viaje

Claro, sé que siempre cuento contigo mi linda – dijo ash sonriéndole a su novia pero en el fondo estaba deprimido

Serena conocía bien a su novio para saber cuándo mentía, pero no lo quiso presionar más, solo lo abrazo por la espalda y pasaron el viaje en silencio. Llegaron pronto a pueblo boceto y empezaron a contarle a Grace como les fue en la liga. Grace estaba muy contenta por el logro de ash lo felicitaba pero ella era muy astuta, sabía que ash por más que fingía la sonrisa en el fondo no estaba bien…

Serena hija me ayudarías un momento por favor – dijo Grace llamado a su hija a la cocina para así dejar a ash en la sala

Si mama dime – dijo serena

Hija que paso entre ash y tú? Tuvieron alguna pelea? – pregunto Grace a su hija preocupada

No mama, la verdad es que ash está así desde que gano la batalla, fue a hablar con el sujeto y desde que regreso ha estado perdido en sus pensamientos, trate que hablara conmigo pero no quiere hacerlo – dijo serena a su madre con tristeza en sus ojos

Entiendo… tengo una idea, porque no le preparamos una rica cena para animarlo, quizás así se calme un poco y quiera hablar contigo – dijo Grace a su hija para animarla

Claro mama! – dijo serena dejando poco a poco la tristeza

Al poco tiempo termina con la cena, ash ni se percató del olor de la comida porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, quedo por un largo tiempo con la mirada en el piso mientras repasaba todo lo ocurrido en su mente, hasta que…

Oye ash... te tengo una sorpresa! - dijo Serena acercándose a su novio

Ash? Oye aash! Estoy aquí… decía Serena buscando la atención de su novio

Ahh?... qué?... que sucede Serena – decía ash todo confundido ya que estuvo varios minutos en su mente repasando todo

Ash, mi mama y yo te preparamos una sorpresaaa! – dijo Serena

Ven ya está todo listo – Dijo nuevamente Serena

Ah claro Serena muchas gracias – dijo ash cambiando su semblante y caminando hacia el comedor

Mira ash, Serena y yo te preparamos una gran cena como regalo! – dijo Grace animando al actual campeón

Muchas gracias! Se ve realmente delicioso! – dijo ash ya cambiando la tristeza

Claro que sí, Serena lo preparo para ti con mucho cariño! Espero que te guste! – dijo Grace

Mamaaaa… - decía serena con algo de vergüenza

Serena muchas gracias de verdad, sé que lo haces con mucho cariño, me encanta compartir esto contigo – le dijo a su novia mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

Ash… al fin… estas volviendo a ser el mismo – decía muy feliz Serena en sus pensamientos

Después de la cena conversaron sobre temas sin importancia hasta que cada quien se dispuso a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, ash se despedía de su novia con un beso como siempre pero…

Oye ash, puedo acompañarte un rato? – decía Serena a su novio

Ehh… si claro serena, aunque es un poco tarde no crees? – decía ash sutilmente para evitar alguna conversación incomoda

Entiendo… si no quieres no te obligare, que descanses – dijo Serena muy triste y dándose la vuelta para ir as u habitación pero fue detenida por ash, quien tomo su mano para que se quedara

Serena discúlpame por favor, sé que eh actuado mal, no quiero lastimarte… por favor quédate! vamos a hablar para contarte todo si? – dijo ash entendiendo el error que estaba cometiendo alejando a la única persona que ha sido fue incondicional con el

Está bien ash, vamos – dijo serena un poco más tranquila pero aun con dudas

Dentro de la habitación, ambos se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a conversar, ash le explico lo que sucedía, que él no había ganado, que todo fue una prueba y que estaban en peligro nuevamente.

Serena no podía creerlo, una vez más estaban en peligro, cuando pensaban que todo estaría bien, seguían las malas noticias y cada vez su mente le recordaba más las pesadillas que ash tenia

Por eso estas tan distante conmigo verdad? – le pregunto Serena quien había notado como las frases de enamorados que constantemente se decían habían desaparecido poco a poco.

A que te refieres Serena? – dijo ash confundido porque a todas estas el aun no entendía bien como son las parejas

Nada, tranquilo, después te lo explicaré con más calma. Gracias por contarme todo, quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo – dijo Serena apoyando al azabache y levantándose de la cama para ir a su habitación

Se… Serena! - decía ash tratando de inventar cualquier excusa para que Serena no se fuera

Bueno… es que… tienes sueño? – pregunto ash rápidamente

La verdad no tengo, quiero quedarme contigo y seguir hablando pero tampoco quiero molestarte – decía serena mostrando un poco de indiferencia hacia ash

Serena tu no me molestas… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no pienses eso por favor – decía ash preocupado por la actitud de su novia

La verdad no sé qué pensar… -decía Serena viendo hacia el piso sin poder decir muchas palabras

Ash no pudo seguir con esto, se levantó de la cama y el abrazo fuertemente, muy levemente soltó una lágrima que inevitablemente Serena sintió en su rostro

Ash… no llores… por favor – decia Serena muy dolida por cómo se sentía su novio, el cual siempre sonreía y la enamoraba con su determinación

Serena la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo de perderte! – dijo ash a su novia

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO – SECRETOS REVELADOS**

Que tal queridos lectores? Disculpen la tardanza, el capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace varios días pero quería esperar para darle toques finales y ver que podía mejorar.

Este capítulo fue centrado en el amourshipping porque honestamente los que vienen serán mucho más a la acción y la trama, por eso quise dedicar este espacio a nuestra pareja favorita.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Asurax1 como te había comentado, efectivamente habrá mucha acción y buena trama, después de todo tu fic me dio muchas ideas para una trama como esta ajjajajaja.

LinkZX la verdad si fueron melosos en la primera historia, sin embargo esta parte bajara más la intensidad y se explicara poco a poco el porqué. Por otro lado me gusta también que la pareja tenga esa conexión tan melosa ajajjajaja pero como dije antes, quiero resaltar la acción y la trama en esta continuación.

Cesar14399 ciertamente como me dijiste, llegaste a leerlo todo y si le dedique mucho al amourshipping diabético ajjaajja pero naah… está parte también tendrá pero en menor escala durante la trama, aunque el final si no sé qué tan diabético sea ajajajajaja

Nekofic muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me gusta ponerle algo de humor aunque pienso que fue muy poco! Jajajaja ojala crees una cuenta y subas una historia algún día!


	2. Eventos del pasado

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: en el capítulo anterior había mencionado que este capítulo se llamaría "Secretos Revelados", pero decidí hacer unos cambios de última hora, lo que deja este capítulo como una introducción al próximo que si será el que había anunciado.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 – EVENTOS DEL PASADO**

* * *

Nuestra pareja favorita se encuentra pasando un difícil momento, ash pudo hablar con Serena contándole todo lo sucedido, como se sentía y lo que probablemente suceda los próximos días. Pasaron esa noche hablando y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos juntos, la puerta de la habitación siempre quedo abierta para evitar problemas con Grace.

A la mañana siguiente Grace los ve durmiendo juntos y al principio le molesta la escena pero rápidamente endiente que no fue con mala intención, seguramente pasaron la noche hablando y se durmieron.

Serena logro entender la angustia que pasa ash y aunque en el fondo le duela que ya no sea tan cariñoso con ella, igual decide apoyarlo y no presionarlo con esas cosas.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ash despierta, creo que nos quedamos dormidos – decía serena bostezando y abriendo los ojos con dificultad aun

Serena 5 minutos más… quédate conmigo… - decía ash con una voz de niño dormido

No ash vamos, es algo tarde – decía Serena acariciando el cabello de ash y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Está bien mi reina… rayos siempre sabes cómo convencerme – decía ash con cara de decepción

Al rato se despertaron y nuevamente pasaron la mañana sin novedad, hasta que…

Cierto! – dijo ash

Eh? Que pasa ash? – dijo Serena confundida

Serena vamos a CP, debo hacer una llamada – dijo ash apresurando a serena para irse juntos

Ash por lo menos puedes contarme que pasa? – decía Serena mientras caminaba con ash hacia el CP

Bueno lo que sucede es que quiero pedirle un favor a Gary, creo que este tal Valentine tiene alguna relación con el equipo sigma – decía ash explicándole a su novia

Aun sigues pensando en eso… ya veo… y como te puede ayudar Gary? – pregunto serena

Ya verás… vamos apresurémonos – dijo ash tomando la mano de serena

Bien vamos, pero no hay necesidad de ir con tanta prisa – dijo Serena haciendo que ash bajara la velocidad

Pasaron el camino compartiendo un poco más hasta que lograron llegar y fueron a realizar la llamada desde el CP.

Hola profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra? – dijo ash saludando al Prof. oak

Hola hijo, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo ha estado todo? Hola Serena ¿cómo has estado? Veo que estas cuidando bien a ash – dijo el profesor con un tono burlón

Hola profesor… si algo jejeje – decía Serena sonrojada por el comentario

Jajajaja, bueno ash cuéntame que sucede, como te fue en la liga pokemon – pregunto el profesor

De hecho quería hablarle sobre eso, ¿Gary se encuentra con usted? – pregunto ash

Entiendo… si permíteme un momento – dijo el profesor

Hola perdedor, ¿Qué cuentas? – dijo Gary para molestar a su amigo

Hola Gary, bueno como le comente al profesor, quería hablar con ustedes – decía ash tomando un tono más serio y una expresión igual de seria

Lo que sucede es que en realidad no gane la liga – decía ash

¿Qué? Pero que estupideces dices, si te vimos por televisión – dijo Gary asombrado

De hecho Gary, ash tiene razón, el sujeto contra el que peleo no dio todo en la batalla, se notaba que estaba en un nivel superior – dijo Tracy que estaba escuchando la conversación

Hola Tracy, veo que también te diste cuenta de lo fácil que cayeron los pokemon de Valentine – dijo ash

La verdad es que si me pareció extraño, pero por otro lado también se vio que luchaste fuerte y por eso no le di relevancia – explico Tracy a todos

Entonces si no ganaste que pasara ahora ash? – pregunto Gary

La verdad es que algo me dice que ese tal Valentine tiene relación con el equipo sigma – dijo ash

¿Qué? ¿Otra…vez ellos? – decía Gary en shock por lo que escuchaba

Hijo si eso es cierto entonces deben tener mucho cuidado, estos no se andan con rodeos – dijo el Prof. oak

Lo sé, por eso quiero confirmarlo… Gary sé que es difícil esto pero quisiera pedirte que fueras a ciudad verde para hablar con Giovanni… puede que él sepa más de lo que sabemos nosotros

Pero que rayos… ash no podías pedirme otra cosa… tiene que ser ir allá – decía Gary indignado por el favor de su amigo

Que rayos… partiré pronto a ciudad verde – dijo Gary dejando la conversación

Oye ash, acompañare a Gary para ver qué sucede – dijo Tracy a su amigo

Gracias Tracy, por favor cuídense, no sabemos que pueda pasar a partir de ahora – dijo ash

Entiendo… por cierto les avisare a Brock y Misty, es mejor estar todos juntos – dijo Tracy a ash

Perfecto Tracy! Claro que sí, mientras estén juntos es más difícil que los ataquen – dijo ash finalizando la llamada

* * *

 **-En kanto-**

Gary y Tracy partieron a ciudad verde, contactaron a Brock y Misty para explicarles lo sucedido y que fueran también.

Al día siguiente los 4 estaban reunidos en ciudad verde, fueron a ver a Giovanni en el gimnasio, el cual los hizo pasar, ya dentro de la base secreta pasaron a la sala de conferencias

A que debo su desagradable visita – decía Giovanni en tono despectivo

A nosotros tampoco nos agrada pero en fin… ash nos pidió venir porque está sucediendo algo nuevamente – decía Gary mientras era asistido por Tracy. En tanto Brock y Misty solo estaban poniéndose al tanto de la situación ya que no sabían mucha información

Y entonces que sucede – decía Giovanni

Pues ash le toco batallar contra un sujeto llamado Valentine – decía Gary notando una expresión de susto en Giovanni - y al parecer pertenece al equipo sigma, conoces algo sobre el sujeto?

Valentine? No puede ser, como se enteró… - pensaba Giovanni quien a la vez estaba impactado, al parecer si conocía sobre este sujeto

Oye te estoy haciendo una pregunta – decía Gary molestándose

Entonces si lo conoces – dijo Tracy afirmando

Si Valentine está detrás del niño kétchup la situación es peor entonces – dijo Giovanni explicando

¿Peor? – decían los 4 sin poder creerlo, aun Brock y Misty no sabían la historia completa pero ya les habían contado ciertas cosas y aun así quedaron impactados

No tenemos muchas opciones, les explicare – se disponía Giovanni a contarles

Todo empezó hace 20 años – se acomodaba Giovanni para explicar aquellos eventos

* * *

 **-En una región desconocida-**

Un grupo de adultos con vestimenta formal de políticos, empresarios entre otros, se encontraba en una sala de conferencias, todos preocupados por los eventos recientes se disponen a comentar sus opiniones entre ellos. Al poco tiempo aparece una persona misteriosa en el centro de la conferencia preparando un discurso para todos los presentes

Como todos sabrán, este comité se reúne nuevamente después de 20 años debido a los recientes eventos que amenazan al mundo como lo conocemos – dice el extraño personaje vestido como un detective con un sombrero el cual cubre su rostro

Entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos? – dice un participante del público presente

El equipo sigma aparece de nuevo después de tantos años – dice otro participante del público

Así es, pero en esta ocasión han pasado los limites, han expandido el virus a grandes magnitudes, también han tomado muestras de los pokemon legendarios que han capturado, es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen a los que faltan y por ultimo al más importante – dije nuevamente el extraño con sombrero

Arceus… – dicen todos los del público en un tono de voz preocupante

Correcto, nos informaron que aparecieron en kanto y posteriormente en johto, donde fueron derrotados por la elite 4 y unos jóvenes entrenadores al parecer muy buenos, también participo en la batalla el equipo rocket – dice el extraño con sombrero

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué Giovanni esta de nuestro lado? – pregunta alguien del publico

No precisamente, solamente prefiere intervenir con aliados para evitar que su organización sea destruida – expreso otro del publico

En ese momento ingresa a la sala de conferencias un personaje particular, con unos lentes oscuros y una camisa hawaiana, acompañado de un explorador de ruinas

Sr Scott, Sr Brandon bienvenidos nuevamente, ya que están aquí, por favor infórmenos a todos lo que está sucediendo – decía el extraño del sombrero quien los invito a pasar al centro de la conferencia

Señores, la mayoría ya están al tanto de la situación, el equipo sigma esta fuera de control, han logrado adaptar el virus a su conveniencia, ya no podemos esperar más – decía Scott a todo el público presente

No podemos darnos el lujo de que escapen nuevamente, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho por hacer, propongo activar la operación Delta – Dice Brandon en un tono muy serio

¿Operación delta? ¿Tan grave es la situación? – se preguntaban los participantes del publico

Para proceder, necesitamos la aprobación de todos los miembros de la I.C.P.O. ¿están de acuerdo todos los presentes? – pregunto Scott al publico

 **(XXX la I.C.P.O. es una organización policial que incluye las agencias más destacadas de todos los países, en este caso todas las regiones conocidas en pokemon y otras más aún desconocidas. Esta idea fue tomada del anime Death Note, por lo tanto los derechos de autor pertenece a los creadores de Death Note XXX)**

La I.C.P.O aprueba la operación Delta – dice el extraño del sombrero que demuestra ser el vocero de la organización

* * *

 **\- En pueblo boceto - Kalos-**

Ash, Serena y Grace, compartieron una agradable cena, al finalizar, entre todos limpiaron y cada quien se dispuso a descansar, pero al poco tiempo Ash sale a tomar un poco de aire, Serena se percata del hecho y decide buscarlo para ver como podía ayudarlo, una vez que sale de la casa, se encuentra con ash mirando las estrellas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llego Serena

Ash amor, aun estas esperando noticias de Gary cierto? – decía Serena con algo de preocupación en su voz

La verdad sí, no puedo negarlo – decía ash con un tono de resignación en su voz

Ash no te desanimes, todo estará bien, ya tendremos nuevas noticias – decía Serena para calmar a su novio

Eres tan linda… siempre sabes cómo hacerme sonreír, por eso te a… - ash se preparaba para expresarle sus sentimientos a su novia pero una luz verde paso a una gran velocidad, haciendo que este se quedara sin palabras y pensando que se encontraban en peligro

Serena cuidado! – dijo ash en voz alta

¿ASH QUE ES ESO? – decía Serena algo asustada por la misma luz verde que logro ver pasar a gran velocidad

Quédate conmigo, no sé qué es esa luz – dijo ash abrazando rápidamente a su novia para protegerla de cualquier peligro

~~~...Síganme… ~~~ – dijo una voz suave que provenía de la luz verde

¿Qué? ash ¿escuche bien? Esa voz nos pide que la sigamos – decía Serena muy confusa y algo asustada

Si así fue, pero creo… esa voz… no fue una voz, hablo por telepatía, es un pokemon – dijo ash tratando de entender lo que sucedía

¿Estás seguro ash? deberíamos regresar a casa mejor – dijo Serena asustada

Espera… esta sensación la eh tenido antes, vamos a seguirlo – dijo ash decidido

No ash por favor, puede ser peligro – dijo Serena convenciendo a su novio

No te preocupes Serena, si es quien creo, todo estará bien! Vamos… - dijo ash tomándola de la mano

Ash y Serena caminaron por varios minutos en el bosque de pueblo boceto, siguiendo la luz verde que los guiaba a un lugar específico, después de tanto caminar llegaron y por fin la luz se mostró en su forma real

Lo sabía! Eras tu Celebi – dijo ash muy emocionado

¿Celebi? Ash conoces ese pokemon – dijo Serena confundida

Sí, es una larga historia, te la contare después – dijo ash a su novia

Deben viajar conmigo antes que sea tarde, tienen que conocer lo que paso hace 20 años, cuando el mundo estuvo en gran peligro – dijo Celebi por telepatía a nuestros héroes

Hace 20 años? – dijo ash sin entender, pero al mismo tiempo nuestra pareja y Celebi desaparecen del lugar donde estaban, iniciando así su viaje en el tiempo

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO – SECRETOS REVELADOS**

* * *

Bueno queridos leyentes, aquí dejo la continuación. Había dicho que este capítulo se llamaría **"Secretos Revelados"** sin embargo decidí dar un cambio que surgió de última hora para incluir ciertas cosas, ya que el próximo capítulo si va a ser **"Secretos Revelados".**

En esta parte tenemos una extraña historia que Giovanni está contando, y más extraño aun, es como Giovanni sabe tanto del equipo sigma y de Valentine

Scott y Brandon revelan ser parte de una organización policial, la cual ya han enfrentado al equipo sigma

¿Qué será ese virus que tiene el equipo sigma?

¿Qué eventos sucedieron hace 20 años?

¿Qué relación tiene ash con toda esta batalla?

¿Qué será lo que Celebi quiere mostrarle a nuestra pareja favorita?

¿Cuánto tardare en actualizar nuevamente?

Muchas respuestas en el próximo capítulo…

Aajajjajaja muchas gracias a los que aún siguen mi historia. Tarde más de lo esperado con este capítulo porque en realidad es nuevo, fue una introducción que quise dar para mejorar el capítulo 3, que ese si va a ser el que esperaba publicar **"Secretos Revelados"**

Espero que les guste este capítulo y que dejen su comentario! Saludos!


	3. Secretos revelados

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3:** **la I.C.P.O. es una organización policial que incluye las agencias más destacadas de todos los países, en este caso todas las regiones conocidas en pokemon y otras más aún desconocidas. Esta idea fue tomada del anime Death Note, por lo tanto los derechos de autor pertenece a los creadores de Death Note.**

 **Nota 4: este capítulo explica un poco el pasado y la relación de Giovanni con el equipo sigma, habla más sobre Scott y el verdadero objetivo de la Frontera de batalla, llegaran nuevos personajes que darán una trama interesante. Es un capitulo con muchos detalles importantes, no se lo pierdan…**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 – SECRETOS REVELADOS**

* * *

Todo empezó hace más de 20 años – se acomodaba Giovanni para explicar aquellos eventos

Cuando era joven, me encontraba en mi viaje con un buen amigo, teníamos un objetivo en común, ser más fuertes pero para el esto se volvió una obsesión. Durante ese tiempo, mi madre era miembro de alto rango del equipo sigma – continuaba Giovanni con su relato pero fue interrumpido

Así que tú eras del equipo sigma – dijo Gary muy alterado por lo que escucho

Gary tranquilo, escuchemos la historia completa y después sacamos conclusiones – dijo Brock buscando calmar la situación

Pero es un traidor – refuto Gary a Brock

Ya basta niño, si quieres saber a lo que se enfrentan deben escuchar todo ahora, porque no pienso repetir esto nuevamente – dijo Giovanni molesto

Gary ya cállate, ash está en riesgo, deja los resentimientos para después – dijo Misty en un tono muy serio

Por favor continúe – dijo Tracey

Como decía, mi madre era miembro de alto rango, igualmente para aquel tiempo el equipo sigma no era como el actual, es muy probable que después de tantos años hayan tomado el mando varias personas distintas, pero en fin, gracias a mi madre logramos unirnos al equipo y de esa manera ser más fuertes y fuimos bien aceptados gracias a mi madre. En nuestro equipo éramos 3, mi amigo Aarón, Valentine y yo – explicaba Giovanni pero volvió a ser interrumpido, aunque esta vez por Tracey

Así que de ahí lo conoces, fue compañero de equipo tuyo – decía Tracey con objeción en su mirada

Por otro lago Gary estaba por explotar de la furia pero Misty lo tenía callado a la fuerza, algo similar como hacía con Brock cuando se enamoraba

Así es, pero lo peor es que Valentine era el hijo del segundo miembro más fuerte del equipo sigma. Así duramos algunos años en el equipo hasta que una operación fallo, exactamente hace 20 años en una operación comandada por el escuadrón donde estaba mi madre fracaso en una misión, no se saben detalles sobre el porqué, lo cierto es que después de eso la relevaron de su cargo, a ella y todo su escuadrón.

Ante tal humillación ella no pudo dejarlo así por su orgullo y se retiró del equipo para siempre, obviamente me fui con ella y también quise convencer a Aarón pero él había cambiado, la sed de poder lo tenía controlado y no me escucho. Poco después de esos eventos, se generó una división dentro del equipo, donde el padre de Valentine comandaba una mitad y el líder sigma otra, se generaron batallas entre los 2 bandos hasta que Valentine y su padre ganaron y quedaron a cargo del equipo sigma. A pesar de que Valentine era menor que Aarón y yo, siempre fue más fuerte, ya que su padre siempre lo preparo desde muy pequeño. – continuaba Giovanni con el relato

 **(XXX para los que no lo sabían, la madre de Giovanni fue quien fundo el equipo rocket, es conocida como Madam Boss XXX)**

Fue así como después el padre de Valentine siendo el nuevo líder, empezó a tomar control de kanto, se extendieron muy rápidamente, y así inicio la primera guerra de este mundo. En todas las regiones se libraron fuertes batallas por la supremacía del territorio. Desde hoen un equipo especial tomo los prismas para despertar la fase primigenia de Groudon y Kyogre – en ese momento Giovanni fue interrumpido

Eso quiere decir que es real? Esa forma alterna de los 2 grandes legendarios – pregunto Brock por mucha preocupación

Así es, siempre se mantuvo en secreto por parte del equipo sigma y de una organización policial que lucho contra ellos para evitar una catástrofe, a pesar que lograron evitar el despertar de estos legendarios, muchos desastres ocurrieron en todas las regiones al mismo tiempo. Después de estos eventos la mayoría del equipo sigma fueron arrestados, otros murieron en la batalla y los que quedaron escaparon. Supe tiempo después que Valentine se había revelado contra su padre, lo que hizo que se volviera un cazador independiente, siempre apunta a objetivos importantes, como campeones, integrantes del alto mando, o cualquier otra persona de su interés. La razón por la cual es tan peligroso es porque trabaja solo, su objetivo es acabar con cualquier amenaza que el considere ya que desea quedar como el entrenador más fuerte del mundo y si el niño ketchum gano la batalla de la liga les aseguro que fue porque el así lo quiso, algo debe tramar y ya está claro que involucra a su amigo ketchum, por eso deben reunirse lo más pronto posible con él y deben viajar a la región Orre – comentaba Giovanni al grupo

Región Orre? Y donde rayos queda eso – decía Gary desesperado

Y que se supone que encontremos en esa región? – pregunto Brock con mucha seriedad

2 cosas – responde Giovanni

La cede principal de la I.C.P.O y muy probablemente el escondite del equipo sigma – dijo Giovanni dejando impactados a todos los del grupo

Y supongo que esa organización son los que combatieron al equipo sigma hace años cierto? – pregunta Tracey

Así es, tengo la impresión de que los amigos del niño ketchum de la pirámide deben ser miembros en secreto de la organización, ellos son los que les podrán ayudar a ingresar y así poder informarse de los acontecimientos – término de explicar Giovanni

Y supongo que tú también iras o acaso tienes miedo de tu antiguo grupo – dijo Gary en tono sarcástico

Niño insolente, ¿acaso se te olvida que difícilmente pudimos contra 3 de ellos, los cuales tampoco eran muy relevantes en la organización? – dijo Giovanni en un tono de voz más serio

Bueno… si en verdad fue todo un reto pero… al final ganamos – dijo Gary refutando

¿Ganamos? ¿Acaso eres estúpido? El niño ketchum fue quien logro que no nos mataran, gracias a sus estrategias pudimos tomar ventaja de ellos, pero eso no significa que ganamos, también olvidas que tienen las células de los pokemon legendarios que han capturado, lo que significa que su proyecto debe estar cerca de terminar y si no fuera suficiente, seguramente lograron evolucionar el virus – dijo Giovanni dejando a todo el grupo confundido

¿El virus? – dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

 **\- En la región Orre -**

Líder sigma tenemos noticias de los escuadrones alfa y omega – dijo un miembro del equipo sigma

Al fin buenas noticias, activen la línea segura, comuníquenme con ambos escuadrones – dice el líder sigma

En este momento se genera una videoconferencia entre el líder sigma en la base y los escuadrones alfa y omega en otra región

Y díganme, que noticias me tienen – dice el líder sigma

Ya encontramos los primas jefe, tenemos todo listo para el despertar de Groudon y Kyogre, esta vez sí tomaremos el poder de ambos – dicen los escuadrones reportando las noticias

Excelente, el escuadrón gamma ya está con los preparativos en Sinnoh, han contactado al equipo plasma? – pregunta el líder sigma

Ya están informados, falta la respuesta del equipo y señor… nos han informado que N ya no está presente, queda al mando Ghechis – dicen los miembros del escuadrón a su líder

Y también tenemos noticia que N logro atrapar a los legendarios Reshiram y Zekrom, por eso fue que nuestro equipo no dio con ellos – nuevamente explican los miembros del escuadrón

Jajajaj esto es perfecto, ese estúpido de N no va a interferir, no le den importancia, tenemos más de lo que esperábamos y de igual forma Valentine se encargaría de su hermano en tal caso, aún tienen asuntos pendientes. También me entere que Valentine estuvo en Kalos y encontró al joven ketchum, así que ya sabemos lo que busca… - dice el líder sigma con una voz siniestra

 **(XXX hago una aclaratoria, tanto Valentine como N son hermanos, sin embargo N es menor y proviene de otra madre, su vínculo de hermanos es por parte de su padre XXX)**

Jefe deberíamos encargarnos de Valentine en este momento antes que se vuelva una molestia – manifiestan los escuadrones a su líder

Ni se molesten, el team flare está en eso, además en el mejor de los casos si Valentine y N se encuentran posiblemente entre los 2 se destruyan así mismo! Nosotros tenemos otros objetivos, ya iniciamos la cacería, así que no se olviden de su misión, este es el momento del ataque – dice el líder sigma con una voz escalofriante

Entendido señor – se retiran de la conferencia ambos escuadrones

Ahora sí, las piezas están en juego, esta vez la I.C.P.O no podrá hacer nada – dice el líder sigma con una terrible sonrisa que inspira miedo

* * *

 **\- En la Región Orre / sede de la I.C.P.O -**

Señor Scott que avances ha obtenido con la frontera de la batalla? – pregunto el vocero de la I.C.P.O

Pues como les dije antes, hay un entrenador prodigio que de hecho fue quien hizo frente a unos peones del equipo sigma, pero tiene grandes habilidades – explica Scott al público

Señor Brandon qué opinión tiene usted sobre ese joven? – pregunta nuevamente el vocero

La verdad es un prodigio, tiene grandes habilidades y posee la capacidad de la improvisación, se destaca mucho en esa parte – opino Brandon

Si, apare de eso, con la fachada de la frontera de batalla hemos reclutado otros importantes talentos para la misión, a su vez hemos detectado ciertos entrenadores portadores del virus, lo que quiere decir que el equipo sigma si se está financiando con muestras del virus a entrenadores jóvenes – explica Scott al publico

Si esto continua no tendremos como hacerles frente – dice un miembro del público

No debemos alertarnos aun, tenemos reportes de Steven Stone, campeón de hoen quien se encuentra en Kalos en este momento, al parecer está observando de cerca otro joven prodigio para esta misión, desde Sinnoh Cynthia ya tiene un entrenador listo, Alder reporto desde Unova tener un aspirante también, Wallace y Steve antes de irse a kalos, dejaron seleccionado otro joven prodigio – explica Scott a los presentes

Por otro lado, estoy seguro que Lance y Dianta estarán más que seguros con la integración del joven ketchum a esta misión – agrega Brandon a la conversación

Luego de estas declaraciones, Scott y Brandon entregan unos informes al vocero de la I.C.P.O y procede a dar el veredicto final

 **(XXX en esta parte, anexo personajes que ya conocemos y los apellidos son realidad es su nombre en japonés, con excepción de Alain que es inventado. El motivo del apellido es para darle más formalidad a selección de los miembros XXX)**

A todos los miembros presentes, damos por finalizada la selección de los aspirantes, la operación delta iniciara de inmediato, presentamos los aspirantes reclutados por los campeones y altos mandos de cada región. La conferencia pide atender la solicitud de ingreso para los aspirantes:

Ash Ketchum de la región Kanto, recomendado por Scott, Brandon, Lance y Dianta

Bruno Yuki de la región Hoen, recomendado por Steven y Wallace

Paul Shinji de la región Sinnoh, recomendado por Cynthia y Tobías

Trip Shuti de la región Unova, recomendado por Alder

Alain Alarix de la región Kalos, recomendado por Steven

Y por último, a petición nuevamente de los señores Scott y Brandon, Gary Oak, nieto del profesor Oak de la región Kanto

¿La junta presente, acepta las peticiones de nuestros miembros? – pregunta el vocero al publico

Por votación de los miembros de la I.C.P.O, los miembros son aprobados, se cuenta con un plazo de 5 días máximo para iniciar el entrenamiento – da por finalizado el vocero con esas últimas palabras

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO – EL ORIGEN DEL VIRUS**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores! Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado el domingo anterior, me surgieron unos problemas que no contaba y después son pude seguir, peor hoy les traigo este capítulo, es un poco largo pero explica la relación que tienen Giovanni, Scott, Brandon y otros más con el equipo sigma.

En este momento estoy completando el siguiente capítulo, si logró terminarlo hoy mismo lo público también, para compensar el domingo anterior jajajaja

Espero que les guste este capítulo que también da paso a lo que viene. Ash y Serena no aparecieron aquí porque esto trataba principalmente de la historia de Giovanni y los giros que vienen más adelante.

También se revela el objetivo de la frontera de batalla, que realmente era captar talentos fuertes para nuevos cargos en la organización, y a su vez ir descubriendo si hay entrenadores que usan un extraño virus que aún no conocemos!

Sin más voy a continuar con el siguiente para publicarlo hoy también! Saludos


	4. El origen del virus

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: en total serán 2 viajes con Celebi:**

 **el primero va al pasado, cuando se muestra el origen del virus, quienes lo descubrieron, y las consecuencias que trajo el descubrimiento de los científicos**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya será el 2do y último viaje con Celebi, donde irán a los eventos de hace 20 años de la época actual de ash y Serena, y será ahí donde se explique las consecuencias del virus y más detalles de la batalla de hoen**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 – EL ORIGEN DEL VIRUS**

* * *

¡Lo sabía! Eras tu Celebi – dijo ash muy emocionado

¿Celebi? Ash conoces ese pokemon – dijo Serena confundida

Sí, es una larga historia, te la contare después – dijo ash a su novia

Deben viajar conmigo antes que sea tarde, tienen que conocer lo que paso hace 20 años, cuando el mundo estuvo en gran peligro – dijo Celebi por telepatía a nuestros héroes

¿Hace 20 años? – dijo ash sin entender, pero al mismo tiempo nuestra pareja y Celebi desaparecen del lugar donde estaban, iniciando así su viaje en el tiempo

Primero deben conocer el origen de la batalla y después los eventos que sucedieron hace 20 años – decía Celebi por telepatía y dicho esto inicio aquel viaje para nuestra pareja

Después de aquel viaje, aparecieron en un bosque, estaban abrazados ya que ash siempre protege a Serena en cualquier situación

Al darse cuenta que Celebi no estaba, empezaron a caminar para lograr salir del bosque, estaban caminando de la mano pero sin darse cuenta Serena tropezó una rama y estaba por caer al piso, ash lo evito rápidamente atrajo a Serena hacia su cuerpo para así evitar caer, pero como cosa del destino, perdió el equilibrio y así cayeron los dos, así que rápidamente ash uso su cuerpo para recibir el impacto y proteger a Serena.

¿Ash amor estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? – decía Serena preocupada

Tranquila mi reina, solo fue un pequeño golpe no pasó nada – respondió sonriendo a su novia

Ash de verdad disculpa no fue mi intensión ahora estas lasti… - Serena no pudo seguir hablando ya que ash coloco muy suavemente un dedo en sus labios para que no se preocupara mas

Pasaron unos minutos viéndose fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro en la misma posición que habían caído al suelo, el mundo no existía, solo ellos dos, cuando sus labios se acercaban poco a poco, al punto de faltar solo milímetros, escucharon un ruido

Oigan ustedes ¿qué hacen hay? Pueden pedir una habitación en el CP **(XXX Centro pokemon XXX)** – grito un joven con aspecto de científico

Aahh khe…? Ohh… ¡lo sentimos! No sabíamos que había alguien aquí, soy ash Ketchum y ella es mi novia Serena – dice ash apenado y presentándose para disimular

Hola soy Serena discúlpenos no sabíamos – dice serena muy apenada y mirando al suelo

Ah entiendo… así que se escaparon para hacer sus cosas… ¿no están muy jóvenes aun? – decía el extraño joven en tono de broma

Ah? Eh… es que… pero… - ash y serena no podían responder, a duras penas podían articular una palabra

Jajajajaj ¡era broma! Además son novios es algo normal, bueno disculpen me llamo Elmer Utsugi, estoy estudiando para ser un investigador pokemon y estaba buscando pistas de un pokemon legendario que habita en este bosque – decía le joven Elmer

Pokemon… legendario… eh seguro que estas equivocado! Jeje – reía ash nerviosamente

Bueno en fin ya se hace tarde porque vamos al centro pokemon de Pueblo Azalea es el más cercano

¿Qué…? ¿Pueblo Azalea? ¿Estamos en… Johto? – dijo ash muy sorprendido

Eh… ¿acaso no sabes dónde estás? Dios mío estos jóvenes sí que son despistados – decía Elmer haciéndose face palm

Lo que pasa es que lle… - Serena iba a tratar de explicar pero fue detenida rápidamente por ash

¿Ah? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Elmer

Eh no, solo decíamos que nos gustaría llegar ya al CP

Bueno… como decía, tenemos que salir del Bosque Ilex por el sur, vamos síganme – dijo Elmer a nuestra pareja

Serena en el CP te explico – dijo ash susurrándole a Serena – mmjumm – Serena solo asiste

Después de unos minutos llegaron al CP de pueblo Azalea, el joven Elmer después de guiarlos se retiró a continuar con sus trabajos

Muchas gracias por todo Elmer! – se despidieron nuestra pareja del joven

Y así pasaron la noche en el CP, ash le conto a Serena sobre su aventura en johto y le explico sobre los viajes en el tiempo con Celebi, también le conto su experiencia cuando conoció a Celebi y al Prof. oak cuando tenía 10 años, pasaron así hablando hasta que el sueño los venció, se quedaron durmiendo juntos en la misma cama hasta la mañana siguiente…

Oye ash… creo que nos quedamos dormidos – decía Serena bostezando y con mucha pereza

Serena sigamos durmiendo… - decía ash mas perezoso aun y sin ganas de levantarse

Ash amor ya levántate, no me obligues a usar mis trucos… - decía Serena

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ – ash se hacia el dormido y roncaba fuerte para que Serena usara sus "trucos"

Con que esas tenemos ash – dijo serena con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, se lanzó encima de ash y empezó a besarlo y hacerle cosquillas en el cuerpo

Era inevitable, ash solamente reía y a su vez respondía los besos y las cosquillas, pasaron así jugando un rato hasta que ya se levantaron

Serena no es justo que uses tus trucos, sabes que no puedo resistirme – dijo ash con algo de enojo

Eso te pasa por dormir como un Snorlax – dijo Serena en tono chistoso

Mmmm bueno… igual me gusta así que ni modo – dijo ash resignándose, él sabía que contra Serena no ganaría jamás

Oye ash pikachu y mi mama deben estar preocupados por nosotros, llevamos ya un día y no saben nada – decía Serena preocupada

 **(XXX aclaración: pikachu se quedó en casa de Serena porque ash y Serena habían salido al bosque solo XXX)**

Ajajajaja no te preocupes Serena, cuando viajamos en el tiempo con Celebi todo lo que pasemos, sean días, semanas o meses no afecta en nuestro tiempo real, porque al regresar, llegaremos al mismo momento en el cual partimos, así que no pasara ni un minuto desde que nos fuimos – decía ash sonriéndole a su novia para que no se preocupara

Ahh ya veo! Vaya sí que conoces cómo es esto – decía Serena con una gota estilo anime

Si, por que no vamos a visitar a un amigo, bueno si es que me reconoce! Aun no se en que época estamos jeje – decía ash con risa y algo de duda

Ash que despistado eres, pero es cierto no sabemos aún en que época estamos – decía Serena algo resignada

Bien salgamos – dice ash con entusiasmo

* * *

 **-En una casa en el pueblo Azalea-**

Un grupo de científicos estaban reunidos en una mesa, discutiendo un tema de suma importancia

Debemos tener en cuenta que este descubrimiento es totalmente confidencial – dice alguien que será conocido más adelante como el Prof. Namba

Los resultados de la investigación fueron afirmativos, el virus si existe y tenemos muestras para el experimento, sin embargo aún es inestable, no sabemos las consecuencias futuras – explico alguien que conoceremos más adelante como el Prof. Rowan

Si, lo que conseguimos es realmente fascinante, esto podría beneficiar la ciencia como nunca antes se ha visto – dijo uno de los más jóvenes del grupo que conoceremos más adelante como el Prof. Birch

Beneficiar o destruir… no olvidemos que en las manos equivocadas este virus podría ocasionar una catástrofe – dijo Kurt explicando la amenaza

 **(XXX Kurt / Cesar el mismo que crea las pokebolas con las bayas en Johto XXX)**

Mi hipótesis se basa en que hay al menos cuatro cepas del virus, cada una actúa de una manera diferente, el problema está en que no tenemos como probarla, no sabemos que consecuencia tenga para el pokemon en que se use – explicaba Samuel, alguien que más adelante conoceremos como Prof. Oak

Pero aún tenemos otra opción, con los avances de la genética podemos crear un clon pokemon para el experimento, solo necesitamos las células de un pokemon preferiblemente legendario ya que debemos medir el poder en su totalidad – decía el Prof. Namba

¿Pero… que rayos dices Namba? Es una locura y en contra de la ética de un investigador, eso no lo haremos ¿quedo claro? – dijo Kurt algo molesto por el comentario

En ese caso tenemos que continuar la investigación, el proyecto Pokérus queda cerrado por hoy, mientras tanto debemos mantenerlo en secreto, no debe salir a la luz esta investigación – explica Elmer a sus compañeros

Es lo mejor – dice Kurt apoyando a Elmer

Bueno creo que la reunión ya termino, mejor vamos al laboratorio todos, hasta luego kart, nos veremos mañana con más avances de la investigación – dijo Rowan hablando por todos

Mientras el grupo de investigadores se preparaba a salir de la casa donde tenían la reunión, sin saberlo, afuera estaba un grupo de extraños esperándolos para robarles el virus. Al salir de la casa, los científicos se quedaron a la expectativa, estaban rodeados por al menos 20 personas con sus pokemon listos para atacar si es necesario

Entreguen el virus de una vez, no lo hagan más difícil – dijo el portavoz de los delincuentes

Pero como saben del virus… - pregunto muy asombrado Rowan

Estamos rodeados, no tenemos opciones - decía Birch

Siempre tendremos opciones, Dragonite, Charizard adelante – dijo Samuel sacando sus mejores pokemon para la batalla

Tiene razón no entregaremos la investigación, Typhlosion, Feraligatr a luchar – dijo Elmer

Entonces vamos Swampert, Swellow ayúdenme – dijo Birch

Namba protege el maletín, nosotros nos encargaremos, Torterra, Staraptor salgan ahora – dijo Rowan

A mi casa no van a entrar… Machamp, Heracross vamos a unirnos – dijo Kurt listo para la batalla

Después de unos minutos de iniciar la batalla, algunos pokemon de los investigadores ya estaban debilitados, otros con pocas fuerzas y otros aun resistiendo, pero en eso detrás del grupo de extraños que rodearon la casa se ven unas explosiones, algunos pokemon salieron volando unos metros por el impacto, pero al disipárse la nube de polvo, Elmer logro identificar a 2 jóvenes del otro lado de la batalla, mejor dicho a una pareja conocida

Sceptile pulso dragón, Infernape roca afilada – ordeno Ash

Gardevoir psicorrayo, Absol tajo umbrío – ordeno Serena

Ash, Serena váyanse, nosotros nos haremos cargo – grito Elmer del otro lado de la batalla, estaban separados por el equipo sigma

Que rayos hacen niños, no interfieran con el equipo sigma o serán destruidos – dijo uno de los miembros, revelando quienes eran en realidad

¿Qué…? no… no puede ser… ellos – decía ash incrédulo

Por qué… otra vez ellos – pensaba serena

La batalla duro poco, nuestra pareja atacaba con todo lo que tenían, pero no por eso dejaban de sentir algo de miedo ya que sabían a quienes enfrentaban. Pero después de unos minutos más

Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, retirada – dijo el vocero del equipo sigma

A los pocos segundos todos se dispersaron y desaparecieron, mientras aquello ocurría los investigadores voltearon a buscar a Namba quien estaba a cargo del maletín, pero no estaba, había desaparecido

No puede ser… ¿Namba nos traiciono? – decía Birch sin creer lo que veía

Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas – dijo Kurt mirado al suelo con mucha decepción en su rostro

Elmer ¿cómo se encuentran? Que fue todo eso y ¿qué hacia el equipo sigma aquí? – pregunto ash con muchas dudas

¿Ustedes conoces al equipo sigma? – pregunto Elmer con mucha curiosidad

Ehh… bueno… hemos sabido algunas cosas – dijo ash algo nervioso

Entiendo… en fin, vinieron a robar una investigación que hacíamos junto con una muestra de un poderoso virus, pero ya es tarde – decía Elmer resignado

¿Un poderoso virus? – dijeron ash y serena al mismo tiempo

Oigan niños deben tener cuidado, no pueden meterse en peleas así a la ligera – dijo Kurt llamándole la atención a nuestra pareja

¡Kurt que bueno verte! – dijo ash pero rápidamente reacciono al recordar que estaba en otra época, Kurt no lo había conocido aun

¿Eh…? ¿Nos conocemos niño? – pregunto Kurt

Ehh… no bueno… es que eh oído mucho sobre usted y mi hermano es admirador suyo y por eso lo conozco – dijo ash inventando cualquier excusa para disimular

Oye chico, gracias por ayudarnos, pero sabes algo, me pareces conocido… - dijo Samuel con muchas dudas

Mmm no se señor, nunca lo había visto antes… jeje – decía ash con muchos nervios, ya que estaba hablando con el mismo Prof. Oak y debía tener cuidado, ya que si reconocía que era el mismo chico que vio cuando tenía 10 años sabría que viajo con Celebi y eso podría generar algún cambio en el tiempo actual

Por cierto a que se referían con eso de un poderoso virus – pregunto esta vez Serena para distraer la atención de todos

Lo siento amigos, pero es algo confidencial – decía Elmer un poco decepcionado

Después de los eventos de la batalla, nuestra pareja se quedó unas horas en casa de Kurt ayudando a limpiar un poco el desastre. Ya cerca de la noche todos se retiraron de la casa, ash y Serena se fueron al CP y Elmer tomo rumbo al laboratorio donde estaban los demás científicos. En el CP aprecio Celebi ya listo para llevarlos a los eventos ocurridos hace 20 años de su tiempo actual en la región hoen, donde se desato una gran batalla que pudo hacer causado muchos desastres en varias regiones

Ese fue el inicio, el descubrimiento del virus, ahora que lo saben, vamos a otra época, ¿están listos? – pregunta Celebi por telepatía

Bien Celebi vamos – dijo ash tomando la mano de Serena

Oye ash, entonces si lo conocías verdad – pregunto Serena

* * *

 **\- flash back-**

Oye Elmer respóndeme algo por favor, eres de pueblo primavera? – pregunto ash

Ajajjaja si como lo supiste? -respondió Elmer

En verdad solo adivine – dijo ash

Si nací ahí, pero a los 10 años me fui a kanto y en mi viaje conocí a Samuel, un gran amigo y gran investigador, a pesar que esta por graduarse este año, tiene muchos conocimientos, me gustaría que cuando termine mis estudios me acepte como su alumno, así podría aprender muchas cosas de el – dijo Elmer con mucha admiración a Samuel

Entiendo, Elmer muchas gracias por todo, sé que todos ustedes, Rowan, Birch, Samuel y tu serán grandes científicos y profesores pokemon – dijo ash sonriendo a su amigo Elmer

Vaya ash muchas gracias, aún falta mucho para eso pero te agradezco esas palabras! Bueno ahora me voy al laboratorio, ustedes deben irse al CP antes que les llegue la noche, cuídense y controlen sus hormonas – dijo Elmer despidiéndose con un tono de burla

Adiós Elmer hasta luego – dijeron ash y Serena al mismo tiempo

Y no sé si pueda hacerlo… – grito ash a lo último en broma, dejando a Serena algo molesta pero muy Sonrojada

 **-Fin del flash back-**

* * *

Adiós Prof. Elm y gracias por todo… – dijo por ultimo ash antes de desaparecer junto con Serena y Celebi

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 – NO TIENE NOMBRE AUN XD**

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores aquí les dejo el capítulo que esperaba publicar hace días, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y a los que no, los invito a comentar así sea algo simple, cualquier mínimo comentario ayuda a mantener el entusiasmo con estos fic, ya que muchas veces hay que sacar tiempo de donde no hay o también a veces las ideas cuesta mucho plasmarlas.

 **Bueno como spoiler les diré…**

En el próximo capítulo se verá la gran batalla de hace 20 años.

Estarán personajes interesantes.

Sabremos que paso con el tema del virus.

Descubriremos quien es el traidor Namba (alguno puede que ya lo sepan).

Sucederá algo muy interesante que puede destruir los sueños de nuestro héroe! A menos que Serena sea capaz de ayudarlo… lo sabemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Aviso

**Aclaración**

Que tal estimados lectores, en esta ocasión lo que voy a hacer es algunas aclaraciones, se que esta algo confuso las épocas del episodio 4 por eso tratare de explicarlo mejor

Todos los eventos del fic que suceden con ash, serena y los demás protagonistas, se remonta en la actualidad (año 2,010 en la actualidad del fic)

 **El primer viaje de celebi** , se remonta al año 1,970, (exactamente hace 40 años). Para esta época, los que conocemos con el título de profesor: Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan y Namba; no son profesores, están aún en estudio para convertirse en los famosos profesores que conocemos en el anime. Sus edades no las especifico como tal, pero se encuentran entre los 18 a 25, siendo Namba y rowan los mayores, y por otro lado siendo Elm el menor.

Para los que no lo conocen, Namba es un científico del equipo rocket que participo en eventos como la captura de lugia y otras más, ( **en el anime** ).

En esta época (1,970) todavía no existía el equipo rocket, apenas el equipo sigma está iniciando como organización, por eso aun no son los despreciables hijos de… que conocemos en la época de Ash y Serena (año 2,010), por lo tanto lo que sucedió con Namba es que trabaja en secreto con el equipo sigma para lograr sus objetivos personales, mas adelante es cuando conoce a Giovanni y madam Boss y entonces decide unirse al equipo rocket dejando a los sigma

 **El segundo viaje de celebi** , se remonta al año 1,990, (exactamente hace 20 años). En esta época, es donde ocurren los sucesos que narra Giovanni, Scott y Brandon, cada quien en su respectivo momento y lugar. Es donde se genera aquella batalla que casi destruye varias regiones y donde la lucha interna del equipo sigma termino dividiendo los grupos, además que fue la misma época donde Giovanni y madam boss se retiran del equipo sigma y fundan el equipo rocket

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna duda envíenme un PM y con gusto les aclarare las dudas!

Mañana será un buen día y es muy probable que publique 2 capítulos seguidos! Saludos a todos y si les gusta la historia dejen sus comentarios!


	6. Jugadas del destino

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: este capítulo se revela cosas importantes, las pesadillas de ash cada vez tienen más sentido, se abren paso a conocer algo de la historia de un personaje nuevo que tendrá relevancia con nuestros héroes y muestra como los destinos de cada uno están enlazados de cierta forma**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 – JUGADAS DEL DESTINO**

* * *

 **\- En la región Hoen hace 20 años-**

Ash, Serena y Celebi llegaron a la región hoen durante una dura batalla. Por un lado el equipo Aqua y Magma, ambos habían despertado a los legendarios Groudon y Kyogre, pero estaban con un brillo diferente que ash nunca había visto en su vida, por el otro lado ash pudo reconocer algunas personas, aunque más jóvenes pero los rostros iguales, pudo reconocer a Steven, Wallace, Scott, Brandon y algunos del alto mando de hoen luchando por detener a estos legendarios junto con los equipos que desataron el caos. Fue una dura batalla que no cedía terreno, Groudon y Kyogre primigenio tenían un poder mucho mayor al que presencio ash en aquella ocasión durante su viaje en hoen.

Esta fue la gran batalla, ahora entiendo Celebi, aún no tenemos la fuerza para luchar contra esto – decía ash sorprendido

La única forma de tomar ventaja, es encerrando los prismas, de esa manera Groudon y Kyogre perderían la regresión primigenia y es ahí cuando podrían detenerlos – explica Celebi hablando por telepatía

Pero Celebi aun esta Rayquaza, es el pokemon de los cielos que tiene la fuerza para detener ambos legendarios – pregunta ash

Pero en su tiempo no pueden contar con Rayquaza, por eso deben aprender como encerrar el poder de los prismas para detener la regresión primigenia - dice Celebi por telepatía

Pero porque no podemos contar con ra… - preguntaba ash pero fue interrumpido por Celebi

No preguntes, concéntrate en la batalla y en las 2 cajas que tiene Steven en sus manos – dice Celebi al haber interrumpido a ash

Que son esas cajas – Pregunto Serena

Son la única forma de retener los prismas y así deshacer la regresión primigenia, pero para eso deben quitárselas a los legendarios, esa es la caja que deben encontrar si llega a suceder esto en su época actual – explica Celebi

Aquella batalla duro varias horas hasta que de los cielos, descendió una serpiente gigante, en compañía de 2 aves que nadie había visto jamás, pero que por alguna razón se parecían mucho a Latias y Latios.

Apareció el pokemon legendario de los cielos Rayquaza en su forma mega, al igual que Latias y Latios, por eso ash no los reconoció en el momento pero si detallo el parecido, sin embargo este Rayquaza era distinto, tenía 2 cosas que jamás habían visto, la primera su fase mega y la segunda y más importante, era de color negro

Serena estaba impresionada con aquella batalla, pero su rostro cambio de asombro a preocupación, cuando vio los ojos de ash, estaban abiertos de par en par, soltando lagrimas sin control, ash estaba en shock, pálido, temblando de miedo, ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de serena ni sentía los temblores del suelo ni la lluvia. Nada podía hacerlo reaccionar, en aquel instante en que el Rayquaza negro lanzo un hiperrayo, desde ese momento, ash solo se repetía a si mismo unas palabras

Es… real… - era lo único que decía ash en su estado de shock extremo cayendo de rodillas al suelo y temblando sin parar

Serena como pudo abrazo a ash para que reaccionara, no había forma posible para que despertara de ese trance, Serena hacia lo posible por mantenerse fuerte, pero era muy difícil para ella ver al azabache en ese estado y empeoro cuando quedo inconsciente

Por qué ash… porque estas así… por arceus responde… di algo… - decía Serena con mucho dolor y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ser fuerte y contener las lágrimas, no podía hacer nada para despertar a ash, Celebi por su lado miraba con preocupación el estado de ash y serena, pero a los pocos segundos

Oigan ustedes allá, váyanse de este lugar, esto es muy peligro – grito un adulto de alrededor de 30 años, que se encontraba a cierta distancia, a duras penas logro ver 2 personas

Celebi rápidamente desapareció para no ser visto, Serena no sabía si pedir ayuda o si tendría que defenderse, entre tanto caos y confusión tenía dudas sobre qué hacer sin embargo saco a su Absol lista para cualquier cosa

Vaya pero si son unos jóvenes, ¿qué hacen aquí viendo esa batalla? será mejor irnos ya - decía el hombre a Serena ya que ash estaba en sus brazos pero inconsciente

Que le paso a este niño? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad

Se desmayó – respondió Serena de forma muy fría, a pesar de la situación no confiaba en el extraño y Absol pudo entender la preocupación de Serena y solo estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario

Pues vamos a llevarlo a un sitio seguro, aquí corren peligro – dijo el extraño

Como sabemos que no nos hará daño – pregunto serena con una voz y una mirada muy fría y amenazadora a su vez Absol solo mostro los colmillos y preparo su garra derecha, estaba listo para cualquier movimiento

Escucha jovencita si te quieres quedar es tu problema, te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, tranquiliza a tu Absol que no hay necesidad de una batalla aquí, si no confías en mi al menos hazlo por tu novio o quien sea el que está casi muerto – dijo el extraño

Cállate, él no está muerto… - dijo Serena con mucha furia, Absol estaba alerta

Iremos contigo y si le tocas un cabello te arrepentirás de por vida - dijo Serena con una mirada fulminante

Vaya, realmente una mujer enamorada puede inspirar más miedo que 2 legendarios destruyendo el mundo… si tan solo hubiese seguido mi camino no estaría pasando esto – pensaba el extraño

Absol se quedara fuera de su pokebola ¿está claro? – dijo serena con una Seriedad que nadie había visto jamás

Bueno mientras no me asesine en el camino está bien, vamos entonces, por cierto me llamo Bastion – dijo presentándose el extraño

Soy Serena, él es mi novio ash – dijo Serena sin ver los ojos de Bastion, simplemente se limitaba a observar todo lo que había alrededor de ellos, para ver si era una trampa o si en verdad el señor estaba solo y quería ayudar

Entonces llevemos a tu novio a mi auto, deprisa, tu pokemon si quieres puede ir en la parte superior – dijo Bastion

Bien, Absol vamos – dijo Serena a lo cual el pokemon asintió

De esa manera pudieron salir de aquel lugar, Bastion los dejo en el centro pokemon más cercano y luego se marchó, no quería seguir estando bajo amenaza de Serena y su Absol, a pesar de la reacción de Serena después se tranquilizó y le agradeció por la ayuda, el hombre solo se despidió y salió rápidamente del lugar, al parecer tenía mucha prisa por alguna razón…

Serena entro al CP con ash y Absol, y pudieron darle atención médica, ash está bien solo que inconsciente, al enfermera joy le explico a Serena que ash solo debe descansar hasta que despierte. Después de eso Serena se quedó con ash en la sala de emergencia hasta que despertara

* * *

 **-En el sueño de ash-**

 _ **Ash confió en ti, eres fuerte y lo vencerás… recuerda… siempre… que te amo – dijo sus últimas palabras Serena.**_

 _ **Ash veía con sus ojos como se dirige un hiperrayo con una potencia única, era terrorífico, descomunal, algo jamás visto y todo esto lo veía sin poder hacer anda para protegerla de ese mortal ataque**_

 _ **SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito desesperado tratando de levantarse pero fue inútil, el impacto fue mortal**_

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Aparecieron luces por todas partes…**_

 **-Fin del sueño-**

* * *

Ash despertó exaltado, nuevamente volvió a tener es misma pesadilla, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente

Serena al notar que ash despertó solo lo abrazo con lágrimas y lo beso fuertemente, después de unos segundos se tranquilizó y le pregunto a ash que había pasado, ella notaba el rostro de ash totalmente triste, ya resignado

Serena, recuerdas el sueño que te hable cierto – decía ash sin mirar a Serena

Si ash lo recuerdo – dijo Serena seria

No lo reconocí en el momento, pero… el pokemon… que… - ash trataba de decirlo

El pokemon que te ataco fue ese Rayquaza – dijo ash soltando unas lagrimas

Imposible… - decía Serena en su mente

Pero ash eso… no bueno… no te parece muy extraño – dijo Serena

Al principio no lo entendí, jamás había visto un Rayquaza mega evolucionado y mucho menos uno negro, pero al ver ese hiperrayo, lo entendí, lo reconocí, fue ese mismo pokemon que te ataco – dijo ash con mucha tristeza

Ash me refiero a que todo esto es muy extraño, tienes esa pesadilla, luego viajamos, hablan de un virus extraño, ahora nos encontramos con un pokemon jamás visto que después de 20 años nos atacara, esto es muy extraño ash – decía Serena analizando todo

Lo se serena, parece todo una jugada del destino, la verdad ya no sé qué pensar – decía ash mirando el cielo a través de la ventana

Eso no nos va a detener ash, lo vamos a enfrentar a como dé lugar ya lo veras – dijo Serena tomando fuertemente la mano de ash

En aquella habitación aparece Celebi y les explica que deben regresar a su tiempo actual ya que no tiene más fuerzas para mantener la línea del tiempo en que se encontraban, al oír esto ash y Serena solo se prepararon para regresar a su tiempo

* * *

 **-En alguna parte de hoen-**

Bastion ¿dónde estabas? – dice la esposa

Lo siento cariño me topé con unos jóvenes cerca de la batalla y los ayude, los lleve al CP – dijo Bastion

tienes que saber algo… tu padre… murió en la batalla – dijo la esposa de Bastion

No puede ser… mi padre… el campeón de hoen… murió - dijo Bastion impactado

Lo se cariño, lo siento mucho – dijo su esposa abrazándolo

Cariño… era algo que sabíamos que podía pasar al momento que fue a esa batalla – decía Bastion con lagrimas

Después de unas horas de duelo, ya más calmados, tanto Bastion como su esposa se ponen a discutir el tema del título de campeón de la familia Yuki, un título que perteneció a la familia durante varias generaciones

Por ahora Steven o Wallace cualquiera de ellos quedara con el título de campeón, mi padre les enseño bien – dice Bastion a su esposa

Yo estoy viejo para estar buscando el título de campeón, tampoco tengo interés, mi pasión siempre fue la crianza pokemon pero sé que más adelante cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, alguno lo será, será el campeón de hoen, y así el título de campeón regresara a la familia Yuki – dijo Bastion algo triste

Te entiendo querido, pero por ahora debemos superar esto juntos – dijo la esposa

Cariño, sé que es repentino… pero cuando tengamos un hijo, si es varón quiero que se llame como su abuelo… Bruno Yuki – dijo Bastion a su esposa

Así será cariño – dijo la esposa con tristeza

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO – NUEVA RIVALDIAD**

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores aquí les dejo este capítulo, trata más que todo sobre el énfasis de los sueños de ash, la extraña coincidencia de estos viajes y el inicio de la historia de un personaje que aún no aparece pero que será uno de los protagonistas también

Si el capítulo les gusto dejen su comentario! Saludos!


	7. Nueva rivalidad

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: en este capítulo revelamos el actual equipo de ash, sin embargo se harán cambios más adelante, y se explicara él porque**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 –NUEVA RIVALIDAD**

* * *

Nos encontramos con ash y Serena en kalos, ya en su tiempo actual, los viajes les dejaron mucho que pensar, justamente como dijo ash, regresaron al mismo momento que partieron con Celebi, ash y Serena agradecieron al pokemon legendario por todo lo que les mostraron, personalmente ash se sentía agradecido con las experiencias que pasaron, sin embargo aún estaba triste por el descubrimiento del Rayquaza

Celebi gracias por estos viajes, ahora entiendo mejor las cosas – dijo ash antes de despedirse

Sé que fue poco tiempo, pero con esta información al menos tienen ventaja, nunca te rindas ash, cuando todo se torne oscuro, recuerda tu motivo de lucha, recuerda que el deseo de vivir por tus seres queridos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo – dijo Celebi para luego desparecer

Celebi… - dijo ash con impresión en su rostro, por alguna razón sabía que una gran batalla venia en camino y que era inevitable

Después de esto Ash y Serena regresaron a su casa, compartieron un rato con pikachu y Grace, recordando que a pesar del viaje, en su tiempo actual era de noche, recién habían cenado y ya era hora de dormir

Al día siguiente ash se prepara para irse, está decidido a buscar a Scott, si alguien podía ayudarle con todo el tema era el, una persona de confianza pero en eso recibe una llamada

Hola Gary ¿qué noticias tienes? – dijo ash respondiendo la llamada

Ash… tenemos mucho que hablar, por ahora vamos a ir a kalos, vamos a ir los cuatro, vienen tiempos difíciles y efectivamente Valentine tiene relación con el equipo sigma, pero trabaja por su cuenta, así que debes tener más cuidado aun – explica Gary a su amigo

Entiendo Gary, cuanto tardaran en llegar? – pregunta ash

Solo 1 día, ya tenemos todo listo para el vuelo, estaremos saliendo en la noche y llegando a kalos al día siguiente – explica Gary

Bien, llegaran a ciudad luminalia entonces tendré los preparativos listos – dijo ash

Por cierto ash, comunícate con tus amigos de la frontera de batalla, ellos saben mucho sobre el tema – explica Gary

Si, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo – dijo ash

Bien nos vemos mañana – se despide Gary

Luego de esa llamada, ash llama a Scott

Hola Scott como andas? – dice ash

Hola ash, por ahora bien, sin embargo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante – dijo Scott

Ya veo, ¿dónde estás ahora? – dice ash

No te preocupes, estoy en la región Orre, aun no la conoces pero lo harás, necesito que encuentres a Steven Stone, se encuentra en kalos en este momento, el té explicara mejor y te traerá a Orre

Región Orre? Bien… donde lo encuentro? – pregunta ash

Aun no lo sé, lo contactare para que se puedan encontrar – dijo Scott

Bien, muchas gracias, iré al laboratorio del profesor sycamore mientras tanto – dije ash y finaliza la llamada

Oye ash, vas a irte? – dice serena quien escucho la conversación

Mi Serena, no me iré aun, solo quiero hablar con el por sycamore sobre la mega evolución – dice ash

Entiendo, quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto serena

Ash se detuvo por un segundo, pensando que responder…

Serena no me malentiendas pero es que… - decía ash con mucho cuidado pero fue interrumpido

Tranquilo ash… - dice Serena acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente

Yo te espero aquí – dice nuevamente serena dándose media vuelta y regresando a su casa

Serena… - susurro ash mientras la veía fijamente caminar a la entrada de su casa

Después de eso ash se fue caminando al laboratorio, no uso ningún pokemon para ir volando ya que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para pensar en el camino. Así mismo camino hasta llegar a las afueras del laboratorio pero…

Tú eres ash ketchum, el supuesto campeón de kalos… - dijo alguien a nuestro héroe

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué quién eres tú? – dice ash

Probar que tu título es basura - dice el extraño sacando un Garchomp – ahora pelea

No sé quién eres pero no me interesa, Noivern sal ahora – dijo ash

 **(XXX mas adelante explicare la razón de este equipo y los cambios que tendrá ash en su equipo XXX)**

Inicio la batalla entre ash y un joven desconocido, ambos lucharon fuertemente, era un oponente duro, la batalla siguió entre estos dos, cada uno había perdido 5 pokemon, ash uso a Noivern, infernape, sceptile, pikachu y greninja. El joven también uso otros 5 pokemon entre los cuales sabemos que el primero fue garchomp. Después de las batallas ambos quedaron con 1 pokemon cada uno. Así mismo se dispusieron a sacar su último pokemon

Charizard ve – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Charizard? – dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo

Bien resulta que esta batalla será mejor de lo esperado

Charizard mega evoluciona – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Por un lado se encuentra un mega Charizard X con una apariencia similar a su entrenador y por el lado de ash un Mega Charizard Y

Sin duda será una batalla épica campeón de kalos – dijo el joven

Al parecer así será… - dijo ash listo para iniciar

 **(XXX A partir de este momento voy a identificar los Charizard con su respectiva letra XXX)**

Charizard Y rayo solar – ordena ash

Este estúpido es novato, que decepción, Charizard X resístelo y usa danza dragón – ordena el joven

Bien, ahora Charizard Y continua con el rayo solar al suelo – decía ash **(XXX Charizard Y tiene la habilidad sequía, por lo tanto rayo solar no necesita el primer turno para cargar, el ataque se hace directo XXX)**

Inútil, Charizard X evite ígneo – dice el joven

Charizard Y aprovecha el impulso, onda certera – dice ash nuevamente

El rayo solar de su Charizard Y solo era una distracción, le acertó a Charizard X pero no con el objetivo de dañarlo, más bien era cegarlo con el humo para usar el ataque onda certera de cerca sin ser visto, el ataque dio en el blanco, Charizard X recibió un golpe directo, sin darle oportunidad de completar el evite ígneo

Así que esa era tu estrategia, no eres un novato después de todo pero ese movimiento tipo lucha no genera gran daño… Charizard X usa danza dragón nuevamente – ordena el joven

Rayos esta aumentado su ataque y velocidad, es no es bueno… Charizard Y elévate y usa rayo solar – dice ash

Otra vez ese estúpido ataque… no sé qué tramas pero ya me cansaste… evite ígneo – dice el joven

Los ataques se cruzaron, el rayo solar no tiene gran efecto sobre el evite ígneo, cada vez Charizard X se acerca más hasta que...

Bien Charizard Y ahora, remolino ígneo – dice ash

¿Qué…? ¿Que invento es ese? Charizard X ataca con todo tu poder – dice el joven

Charizard Y usa el ataque anillo ígneo, pero mientras lo usa genera un remolino con los giros de su cuerpo, descendiendo a gran velocidad y dando esos giros que expulsan hacia todos lados el fuego del anillo ígneo, de esta manera cuando ambos Charizard se encuentran

Charizard X había aumentado su ataque con danza dragon, pero por Evite ígneo también sufre daño, mientras que Charizard Y con el remolino que genero logro reducir el impacto del evite ígneo y además acertarle un golpe directo de anillo ígneo a Charizard X

Charizard X solo caía al suelo después de ese fuerte ataque, mientras que Charizard Y descendió rápidamente al suelo para recuperarse del ataque, ya que al usar anillo ígneo debe descansar para volver atacar

Este idiota sabe lo que hace, tendré que atacar con todo antes de que pierda – decía el joven en su mente

Charizard X levántate, eso no es nada usa Enfado – dijo el joven

Rayos, Charizard Y reduce el impacto con rayo solar – dice ash

Ambos ataques chocan pero Charizard Y no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque, Charizard X dio un golpe crítico, además que con su habilidad Garra dura aumenta un 30% el poder de los ataques y con danza dragón también tenía más potencia, por lo tanto Charizard Y recibió un fuerte daño con ese ataque

Vamos Charizard Y levántate, aun esto no termina – dice ash

Groaaaaaaaar – dijo el Charizard Y con un rugido enorme

Debo admitir que eres fuerte, con la potencia que te ataque era para que la batalla terminara – dijo el joven

Lo que no sabes es que con rayo solar retrase tu ataque, la potencia se redujo en un 20% al recibir el impacto directo y seguir atacando… rayo solar no es un ataque para generar daño contra tipos fuego o dragón, es más un señuelo que se usa de varias formas – dice ash muy confiado de su estrategia

Así que es un señuelo, por eso siempre usa el impacto del rayo solar para su beneficio, entiendo un poco mejor su estrategia – dijo el joven en su mente

Te mostrare una estrategia… Charizard X usa terremoto ígneo – dijo el joven

¿Que…? Eso no existe… Charizard Y elévate y usa llamarada – dijo ash rápidamente

Charizard X hizo ataque terremoto dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo, el cual le permitió usar un impulso adicional para elevarse con más velocidad y acertar con más potencia el evite ígneo

En el aire ambos Charizard se encontraban listos, Charizard X se dirigía con un fuerte impulso y usando evite ígneo, Charizard Y lanzo un fuerte ataque llamarada que logro impactarle a Charizard X pero la potencia que tenía con evite igneo era mayor y sin poder evitarlo recibió el golpe directo, esta vez fue Charizard Y quien cayó al suelo mientras Charizard X descendía para recuperarse del daño que el mismo causo usando evite ígneo

No lo puedo creer, eso estaba fuera de mis expectativas… - decía ash en voz baja

Vamos Charizard Y levántate que esto no termina – dice ash

Solo un ataque más Charizard X tu puedes – dijo el joven

Groaaaaaar – dijeron ambos Charizard al mismo tiempo

Charizard X usa enfado con toda tu fuerza – dice el joven

Esto termina aquí… Charizard Y anillo ígneo a máxima potencia

En este momento ambos ataques chocaron, generando una gran nube de humo, ninguno podía ver lo que sucedía, solo esperaban con nervios que la nube se disipará.

En ese momento se escucha un sonido, el sonido que hacen los pokemon cuando pierden la mega evolución, pero seguían sin poder ver. Al momento que la nube de humo desapareció se pudo ver el resultado… una dura batalla… ambos dieron lo mejor pero a la final... se encuentran ambos Charizard en el suelo sin mega evolución

Increíble… al parecer fue un empate – dijo alguien que observo toda la batalla desde el inicio

Steven? – dijo ash sorprendido

Lo siento Steven, el campeón de kalos es un oponente fuerte, no contaba con este resultado – dijo el joven

Tranquilo Alain, por eso te encargue esta misión a ti, porque tanto ash como tu están al mismo nivel aunque no lo quieras aceptar – dijo Steven

Se puede saber ¿que sucede? Y como es eso de ¿la misión? – dijo ash algo molesto y confundido

Veras ash… Alain es mi pupilo, yo lo eh entrenado y enseñado muchas cosas para que en un futuro se convierta en un campeón al igual que tu – dijo Steven

Yo no soy un campeón, esa batalla no fue real – dijo ash mirando al suelo

Lo sé, Valentine solo quería provocarte y para que lo siguieras, gracias a arceus no lo hiciste – dice Steven

Por qué lo dices? -pregunta ash

Por qué jamás le ganarías a Valentine si lucha contra ti con su poder real, además que habrías muerto o te habrían utilizado para llegar al equipo sigma – continua explicando Steven

Utilizarme a mí? Y que ganarían con eso? – pregunta ash

Es algo muy complejo, por ahora te digo que tienes que ir con Alain y conmigo a Orre, allá te explicaremos mejor todo el asunto, ya Scott me puso al tanto de todo – dijo Steven

Así que ya estas enterado… bien por cierto Steven, como encuentro las cajas de los prismas de Groudon y Kyogre? Hace 20 años tú las tenías para ocultar los prismas – dijo ash

¿Que…? pero… como sabes eso? Eso es algo que muy pocos saben – dijo muy asombrado Steven

No importa como lo sé, lo que importa es que le equipo sigma en cualquier momento ira a despertar a los legendarios con la regresión primigenia, así que tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo ash muy serio

Pero de que hablas, esos prismas quedaron bien escondidos, por qué dices eso? – pregunto Steven

Solo lo se Steven, si están tan seguro de que están a salvo por que no buscas tu mismo las cajas – pregunto ash

Bien hare una llamada… - dijo Steven

Pocos minutos después de la llamada regresa Steven

Ash como te enteraste de todo esto? – dijo Steven muy serio

No importa cómo fue, ahora responde, las cajas están seguras? – dijo ash

No… fueron robadas – dijo Steven mirando al suelo

Entonces tenemos que irnos ya, esto se volverá un desastre – dijo ash alterado

Nooo… ustedes se van directo a Orre mañana mismo… avisare a Wallace, y los otros campeones, nosotros nos encargamos de hoen, ustedes se van mañana mismo, avisare a Scott para estar informados

Que rayos, no dejare esto así… - dijo ash pero fue detenido por Alain

Basta ash, nosotros tenemos otra misión más grande, lo de Groudon y Kyogre es una distracción, no podemos caer en esas trampas con el equipo sigma, y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo - dijo Alain

Ash cierra el puño fuertemente, mirando al suelo y solo se limita a responder

Está bien… mañana llegaran unos amigos, iremos todos a Orre, necesito irme en este momento – dijo ash

Bien, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto a las 8 am – dijo Alain

Entiendo – dijo ash

Por cierto… aún queda nuestra batalla pendiente… un empate no es aceptable para mí – dijo Alain

Lo mismo digo, créeme que la tendremos – dijo ash sonriendo desafiante

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO 7 – aún no tiene nombre**

* * *

Y aquí les dejo este gran capítulo, que muestra el ingreso de Alain a la historia.

Los eventos del pasado de Alain con el team Flare ya pasaron, en estos momentos Alain es discípulo de Steven Stone, cada campeón normalmente adopta un discípulo para entrenarlo con sus secretos de batalla y que pueda continuar su responsabilidad en un futuro.

Recordemos que cada campeón de liga, aparte de su título, tiene otra responsabilidad con la ICPO, la organización policial a la cual pertenecen y cuando hablamos de tener discípulos es para su puesto en la ICPO no para el título de campeón.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! Nos leemos


	8. El reencuentro

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 – EL REENCUENTRO**

* * *

Ash regreso a casa de Serena para contarle sobre el viaje a Orre y la batalla con Alain, Serena lo escucho y se molestó bastante porque al parecer Ash pensaba ir solo, ella se sentía excluida de la vida de Ash, sus momentos de romance cuando comenzaron disminuyeron considerablemente, ella entendía que todo se debe al peligro que corren pero aun así ella le dolía, es una joven con hermosos sentimientos, que entrego su corazón incondicionalmente a aquel entrenador que antes la enamoraba con cada ocurrencia pero que actualmente solo se centra en sus cosas, tal como fue durante muchos años antes de que ellos se reencontraran

Serena lo escucho, y a pesar de su dolor, rápidamente cambio y mostro su carácter fuerte, ese que ella mantenía oculto y solo en ciertas ocasiones lo sacaba a flote, así mismo le hizo entender a Ash que no iría solo, y que sin importar lo que reproche o suplique nada cambiaría… ella iría con él y punto final

Ante esto Ash se resignó y acepto, lo último que quería era ver a Serena furiosa ya que hasta nuestro valiente entrenador le temía a esa fase de su novia que muy pocos conocían

A la mañana siguiente…

Ash apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Serena con algo de enojo

Ya voy amor espérame ya estoy casi listo – decía Ash corriendo de un lado al otro ya que se había quedado dormido

Por un lado Grace veía con mucha gracia aquella pareja, internamente estaba muy feliz, por alguna razón recordó cuando era joven y comenzó su vida con el padre de Serena

Hija… definitivamente es igual a mí… - decía Grace en sus pensamientos

Ash… te tocaran grandes prueba si de verdad amas a mi hija – decía Grace en voz muy baja para que nadie la escuchara y a su vez, evitando reírse de aquella escena

Después de eso, Ash y Serena se despidieron de Grace, para luego partir a su nuevo viaje, para Grace fue duro despedirse de ambos. Ella aceptaba y quería al azabache tal como un hijo y ella sabía que el amor que se tienen es fuerte y que lucharían por superar cualquier obstáculo junto, tal como le paso a ella en su juventud

Después de salir de casa de Serena, fueron caminando sin decir ni una palabra, pero al poco tiempo Ash no aguanto más y decidió romper el hielo

Oye Serena, vas a estar molesta todo el camino – pregunto Ash viendo la seriedad de su novia

No estás en posición de reclamar Ash – dijo Serena seria

Por favor no te molestes, no era mi intención, solo me preocupa que algo te pase - decía Ash con su mirada al suelo

¡Y ACASO CREES QUE A MI NO ME IMPORTAS…! Ash yo te amo y me preocupo por ti de la misma forma que tu… - Serena hablaba en un tono fuerte reclamándole a Ash pero sin darse cuenta fue interrumpida por un fuerte beso que la dejo sin palabras. A los pocos segundos no pudo más y se rindió, Ash la había atacado en su punto más débil

Serena yo también te amo… no quiero que te suceda nada – dijo Ash mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que lo volvían loco

Ash discúlpame, me altere y… - decía Serena antes de ser interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo

Está bien… contigo a mi lado me siento más fuerte – dijo Ash y después de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, continuaron su camino

* * *

 **-En ciudad luminalia-**

Al llegar a la ciudad se encontraron con clemont, Ash lo llamo el día anterior y le conto todo, este solo asintió y quedo en encontrarse con ellos en el aeropuerto

Ash, Serena ya llegue… dijo clemont cansado, al parecer había ido corriendo

Hola clemont, gracias por venir, no nos daba tiempo de ir a despedirnos – dijo Ash

¿Despedirnos…? Pues lo siento pero yo voy con ustedes! No dejare a mis amigos solos en esto – dijo clemont

Pero clemont y ¿Bonnie? Y ¿el gimnasio? – pregunto Serena

Mi padre y clemonbot se encargaran, por ahora tenemos algo importante, además no te lo había comentado Ash, pero mi padre es miembro de una organización policial que se encuentra en Orre, y me explico todo lo que posiblemente venga los próximos días, ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos - dijo clemont muy serio y revelando algo que nadie esperaba sobre su padre

Ya veo… está bien amigo, entonces iremos – dijo Ash emocionado pero escucho una voz conocida

Que patético… - dijo una vos familiar para Ash

¿Qué…? Pero ¿acaso es? – decía Ash volteándose

Que tal perdedor – dijo el joven

Paul…! – dijo Ash sorprendido

Que haces aquí amigo – volvió a decir Ash

Primero que nada no soy tu amigo y segundo, estoy aquí porque junto contigo y otros más partiremos a la región Orre en 1 hora – dijo Paul

¿Eh…? A que te refieres con ¿otros más…? – dijo Ash con dudas

Así que ya llegaron algunos… tu eres el discípulo de Cinthya ¿cierto? – dijo Alain quien llego a donde estaban todos

¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto Paul con arrogancia

Soy Alain, discípulo de Steven Stone – dijo presentándose

Soy Paul – dijo en su tono habitual

Oye Ash, se supone que iríamos solo los elegidos a Orre, lo siento pero no puedes venir con más personas – dijo Alain viendo a Serena y Clemont

Lo siento, ella es mi novia y el mi mejor amigo, vienen conmigo o ustedes irán sin mí – dijo Ash

Nadie te necesita novato – dijo por un lado un joven que a su vez tomaba una foto

¿Eh…? ¿Trip? Y ¿tú qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No me digas que también vas a Orre? – dijo Ash fastidiado del tema

Es algo básico, soy el discípulo de Mirto y claro que voy a la región Orre, por eso dije que no te necesitamos – dijo Trip con arrogancia

¿Ah sí? Por qué no lo comprobamos… - decía Ash mientras preparaba una pokebola para retar a Trip cuando fue interrumpido por alguien más

No puedo creer que estos sean los seleccionados para la ICPO – dijo un joven que veía aquella discusión entre Ash y Trip

Y quien rayos eres tú? – dijo Paul arrogante

Soy Bruno Yuki, discípulo de Steven y Wallace – dijo el joven

¿Cómo? ¿Steven? – dijo Alain disgustado

Si, Steven me entreno mucho antes que a ti, después que vino a kalos quede entrenando con Wallace – dijo bruno explicando

Okey ya basta… demasiada gente para mi gusto – dijo Ash quien se disponía a retirarse del lugar

¿A dónde vas Ashy boy? Acaso no tenemos algo pendiente – dijo un joven castaño que se incorporó a la conversación

¡Gary…! Qué bien amigo al fin llegaste… - dijo Ash emocionado

Si y no fue el único – dijo un moreno asiático

Brock viejo amigo... ¿cómo has estado? ¡Hola Tracey que bueno verte otra vez! – decía Ash saludando

A caso no te da gusto verme ash – dijo una peli anaranjada algo molesta

Misty… jeje no te había visto ¿cómo estás? Claro que me alegro de verlos – dijo Ash emocionado pero… muy cerca una rubia peli miel estaba algo incomoda

Ash… quiénes son tus amigos… decía Serena

Jeje ¡cierto! Serena, clemont, ellos son:

Brock, mi buen amigo que me acompaño en muchos viajes – dice Ash

Hola un gusto conocerlos – dijo Brock

Misty, la gruñona que también me acompaño en varios viajes – dice Ash con burla

¡OYEE TE ESCUCHE KETCHUM! – dice Misty enojada

jeje como decía, él es Paul, un amargado que no acepta que le gane en la liga Sinnoh – dijo Ash

Idiota – dijo Paul en su tono habitual

Él es Trip otro idiota que le gane y aun no los supera – dijo Ash arrogante

Estúpido novato – decía Trip

Él es Alain con quien tuve la batalla – dice Ash

Y pensar que la batalla quedo empatada, que vergüenza – decía Alain

Y el otro… no se es un recién llegado – decía Ash explicando

Imbécil presumido – decía bruno

Bueno ya basta de presentaciones…! A lo que vinimos - dijo Alain

Alguien sabe cómo iremos a Orre? – pregunto Paul

Scott se encargara de todo – dijo Ash

* * *

Minutos después, se aproxima la pirámide de batalla a nuestros héroes, al aterrizar la nave, todos tomaron sus pertenencias y abordaron la nave, una vez adentro se encontraron con Scott y Brandon, quienes en un principio interrogaron a Ash sobre la información que sabía sobre las cajas, los prismas y los legendarios de hoen. Luego de unas horas, Ash solo revelo lo necesario, nunca explico el viaje con Celebi, después de aquella charla, Scott y Brandon les explicaban a los 6 elegidos y a los que estaban acompañándolos, los eventos que sucederán en Orre

Bueno… como les explicaba, ustedes 6 han sido seleccionados –decía Scott

¿Seis? – pregunto Ash

Si, aparte de ustedes 5, también elegimos a Gary oak para esta misión – dijo Scott

¿Gary…? – dijeron varios

¿Yo…? – dijo Gary

Así es… durante la batalla en kanto y johto contra el equipo sigma, vimos tus habilidades, y eres un talento digno para esta misión, evidentemente ninguno de ustedes esta en este momento al nivel de cualquier miembro del equipo sigma pero eso cambiara pronto… - dijo Scott dejando muchas dudas a todos

Después de aquellas revelaciones a los 6 elegidos, cada quien paso a tomar un descanso, todos se reunieron en una sala de estar y comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que les esperaba… Serena por su parte se levantó para ir al baño dejando a todos en la sala, pero sin darse cuenta alguien la siguió

Así que tú eres la compañera de Ash - se escuchó la voz de una chica

No soy su compañera… soy su novia, ¿algún problema con eso? – dijo Serena desafiante

¿Qué? ¿Novia…? Ya enserio donde está el verdadero Ash? ¿Dónde lo escondieron? – decía Misty sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Así es, ¡NOVIA…! ¿Algún problema? – repitió Serena con un tono un poco más agresivo y con una mirada penetrante

Oye tranquila psicópata, no me interesa Ash! Solo soy su amiga – dijo Misty mostrando indiferencia, pero por dentro temblaba de miedo

Y entonces ¿qué quieres? - dijo Serena calmando su aura asesina

Yo nada… solo quería molestarte pero en realidad no tengo intenciones de quitártelo, la verdad si sentía algo por él durante nuestro viaje pero siempre fue demasiado inmaduro para mí, además estoy saliendo con Tracey así que no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo Misty

Entiendo… disculpa por lo de hace rato – dijo Serena ya relajada

Tranquila, yo no tengo interés en Ash pero sé que muchas si, solo te digo que lo cuides, es muy tonto y despistado pero es un buen chico - dijo Misty con melancolía en su rostro

¿Segura que ya no sientes nada por él? – pregunto Serena un poco desconfiada

Sí, estoy segura, la verdad es que lo considero como un hermano menor – dijo Misty dejando unos segundos un silencio hasta que

Ajajajajajajajj – rieron las dos al mismo tiempo

La verdad Serena me agrada conocerte, sé que Ash estará bien contigo y que lo quieres, cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa – dijo Misty extendiéndole la mano

Entiendo, muchas gracias Misty, de verdad lo aprecio – dijo Serena dándole la mano a Misty

Por cierto, es enserio cuando te digo que lo cuides… me entere de lo que ha sucedido últimamente, lo de la batalla de kanto, johto incluso kalos, y sé que vienen tiempos difíciles, el hecho de estar aquí en la pirámide viajando a Orre, significa que muchas cosas se aproximan – decía Misty bajando la mirada

Lo sé, por eso quiero estar con él siempre, pero a veces me excluye de sus cosas – decía Serena triste

Tranquila amiga, no pasa nada, si lo habrías conocido durante nuestro viaje créeme! Te habrías resignado hace años – dice Misty

¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto Serena

Bueno era tan inmaduro y tonto… con decirte que hasta hizo una batalla de metapod contra metapod usando endurecer… no te imaginas lo patético que fue eso – dijo Misty con risa y decepción

Ajajajajajjaja – volvieron a reír las dos

La verdad si es muy despistado, pero ha cambiado mucho – decía Serena con brillo en los ojos

Rápidamente se escucharon unos pasos, era Gary llamando a Serena y Misty para que fueran rápidamente a la sala, una vez en la sala, se percataron que todos estaban viendo una noticia que transmitían en vivo

En la transmisión a nivel mundial se podía ver la imagen de un adulto, con vestimenta algo formal pero sin llegar a ver su rostro, la imagen de la transmisión se veía oscura por lo tanto no se podía ver el rostro, solo se lograba ver que se encontraba en un escritorio sentado y anunciando unas palabras

* * *

 **-Transmisión en vivo-**

Buenas tardes a todos, como muchos sabrán, somos el equipo sigma, nuestra misión es destruir este mundo y reconstruirlo a nuestro antojo.

Tengo un gran anuncio que darles a todas las personas de todas las regiones… nosotros el equipo sigma destruiremos a todo el que se interponga en nuestro camino, sean entrenadores, campeones o incluso civiles.

Para los que tengan esperanzas de poder detenernos, les invito a venir a la región Orre, sede principal del equipo sigma y la ICPO.

Con gusto aquí esperare cualquier iluso que desee derrotarme, pero deben saber que el que el precio de perder una batalla es la muerte…

En pocos días daremos inicio a la gran batalla por la supremacía del mundo, así que a todos los que deseen luchar contra nosotros, tienen un tiempo para prepararse y a los que no quieran participar, les recomiendo escapar de Orre y hoen, ya que una vez iniciemos, no nos detendremos

Y un mensaje para alguien en especial… ¡Ash ketchum…! Campeón de kalos… espero que tengas el valor de venir y retarme directamente… ya estoy esperando con muchas ansias tu llegada a Orre – dice el líder del equipo sigma quien apareció en una transmisión en vivo a nivel mundial y soltando una risa siniestra al final de la transmisión

 **\- fin de la transmisión-**

* * *

Esto no puede ser… Ash… - susurro Serena impactada por la transmisión

Esto… ya es personal… - dijo Ash con ambos puños cerrados fuertemente y con una rabia incontrolable, algo jamás visto ni por sus amigos más cercanos

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

* * *

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… bueno a partir de ahora lamentablemente las escenas de amourshipping bajaran… eso no me gusta mucho ajajajajajaj

Me gustaría saber que les parece el rumbo de la historia? Que opinan de las escenas de amourshipping?

Si se preguntan por el carácter de Serena bueno explicare… primero que todo, amo a Serena Yandere, sin embargo en esta historia no llega al punto de yandere, solo que tiene un fuerte carácter pero normalmente mantiene siempre su lado tierno y amable que conocemos, solo en ciertas ocasiones sale a flote su lado fuerte y un poco celosa también jajajajaaja

Bueno si les gusto dejen su comentario, al menos para saber sus opiniones! saludos


	9. El entrenamiento

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 – EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

Esto no puede ser… Ash… - susurro Serena impactada por la transmisión

Esto… ya es personal… - dijo Ash con ambos puños cerrados fuertemente y con una rabia incontrolable, algo jamás visto ni por sus amigos más cercanos

A la misma vez que nuestros héroes vieron la transmisión en vivo, también fue vista en muchas otras regiones y por muchas personas conocidas

* * *

 **-en Hoen-**

Fin de la transmisión

No puede ser, ash está en peligro – dije una castaña

Hermana debemos hacer algo, él es nuestro amigo – dije un joven con lentes

No me digas que arriesgaras tu vida por el – dice un peli verde incomodo

Drew deja las tonterías, sabes que quiero a ash, él fue una persona muy importante para mí y para Max pero al que amo eres tú, así que deja los estúpidos celos y prepara tus cosas porque vienes conmigo – dijo May con un fuerte carácter que la hacía ver muy atractiva

* * *

 **-en Sinnoh-**

Fin de la transmisión

¿Qué…? Ash está en peligro…! – dijo una peli azul levantándose de la silla donde estaba y muy alterada

Hija tranquila hay que esperar a ver qué sucede – dijo la madre de aquella peli azul

Como voy a estar tranquila si están amenazando a ash – dice ahora más molesta

Oye DeDe ¿no me digas que todavía lo amas? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo un joven que estaba junto a ellas

Cállate Kenny… no dejare que le hagan daño, me voy a Orre – dijo aquella peli azul

Basta Dawn, dijiste que lo olvidarías, que iniciaríamos todo desde cero – dijo Kenny

Mira Kenny, es cierto, te prometí que lo intentaríamos, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento, y al menos quisiera verlo una vez más… podría arrepentirme después – dijo Dawn con una mirada triste

Entiendo… sé que no soy como él… pero yo prometí apoyarte en todo, así que iré contigo – dijo Kenny

Gracias Kenny, discúlpame si te lastimo, pero es que aun… - decía Dawn pero fue interrumpida

Hija es suficiente, vayan con cuidado – dijo la madre de Dawn con tristeza en su rostro

* * *

 **-en Unova-**

Fin de la transmisión

Iris nuestro amigo ash está en problemas, debemos ayudar – dijo un peli verde con traje de mesero

Cilan vamos, ash es un niño tonto, el solo no podrá con esto, nosotros ayudaremos – dijo iris

Bien, empaca tus cosas, nos iremos a Orre en la mañana – dijo Cilan

* * *

 **-en kanto, pueblo paleta-**

Fin de la transmisión

Mi hijo… otra vez está pasando… debí decirle la verdad cuando pude – dijo una señora muy triste sin controlar el llanto

Delia tranquila, ash es un joven muy fuerte, ha superado pruebas en el camino, debemos confiar en él – dijo un viejo con bata de profesor

Si… pero esto no es una prueba… es mucho más que eso – dijo delia en llanto

Lo sé, tarde o temprano esto pasaría… al parecer este siempre fue su destino – dijo el Prof. oak

* * *

 **-devuelta en la pirámide de batalla-**

Escucha hijo, debes concentrarte en el entrenamiento, ya vas a tener tu momento para retarlo, por ahora no lo tomes personal – dice Brandon

Ustedes 6 tendrán un entrenamiento especial en Orre, al llegar iremos directo a la sede de la ICPO – dice Scott

¿Entrenamiento especial…? – dicen todos a excepción de Scott y Brandon

Así es… ya estamos por llegar, les explicaremos todo con detalles en la ICPO – dijo Scott

En eso, Serena se acerca a ash, lo toma del brazo y lo abraza fuertemente, recostando su cabeza del hombro de su amado

Ash… sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… - dijo Serena sin verlo a los ojos

Lo sé mi Serena – dijo ash con mirada triste

Después de esos eventos, llegan a la ICPO, todos pasan a la sala de conferencias, donde un grupo grande, aproximadamente 300 personas los esperaban para dar las instrucciones a los 6 elegidos

Ash, Gary, Bruno, Paul, Trip y Alain, se encontraban frente a la multitud, junto con el vocero. Por otro lado Serena, Clemont, Brock y Misty, pasaron a sentarse en primera fila, unos asientos que habían reservado Scott y Brandon, junto con los otros cerebros de la frontera que también estaban en aquel lugar y esto no evito que Serena y Anabel se dieran una mirada desafiante, cosa que noto Misty claramente

Oye Serena… ¿qué paso con ella? Acaso te intento robar a tu ash – dijo Misty en tono de burla

Misty ya deja de… - decía serena pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por el vocero de la ICPO quien tomó el micrófono para hablar a todo el público presente

A todos los miembros presentes, les presentamos a los 6 elegidos para esta misión, todos fueron evaluados y asignados por cada uno de los campeones y miembros del alto mando – dice el vocero

Para dar inicio a operación delta, necesitamos la aprobación nuevamente de los miembros del comité – dice el vocero

Todos los miembros dan su aprobación

Ya decidido, iniciaremos las pautas… jóvenes elegidos, una vez que inicien este entrenamiento no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrán arrepentirse, ni evadir la responsabilidad que se les está entregando, están los 6 desacuerdo con esto – pregunto el vocero

Estamos listos – dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

De ser así iniciaremos con las instrucciones… cada uno de ustedes 6 se les entregara una muestra de la cepa más avanzada del Pokérus – dijo el vocero

Pokérus? – dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

 **(XXX a partir de aquí, se explican cosas reales del Pokérus, pero también agregare unas cosas distintas XXX)**

El Pokérus es un virus que fue descubierto hace 40 años, es un poderoso virus que duplica los atributos que gana un pokemon después de una batalla. Este virus tiene hasta ahora 4 cepas conocidas… - continuaba la explicación el vocero, dejando a los 6 elegidos y a los demás invitados sorprendidos con aquella revelación

Las probabilidades de contagiarse con este virus de forma natural es muy escasa, hablamos de 3 entre 65.536 casos, por ese motivo, cuando se descubrió este virus, se tomaron muchas muestras para el estudio del mismo, las cepas más comunes son las A y B, que son cepas suaves, contagiosas y de corta duración, benefician las estadísticas del pokemon durante el contagio, y los efectos quedan duraderos, pero una vez cumple el tiempo ya no puede contagiarse nuevamente.

Las otras cepa son más fuertes, pueden durar toda la vida del pokemon, son menos contagiosas que las dos primeras, pero la consecuencia es que la vida del pokemon se reduce drásticamente, debido al gran esfuerzo que hace por mantener un poder más allá de lo que puede poseer – termina explicando el vocero

Entiendo que es necesario esto… pero no quiero arriesgar a mis pokemon con este virus – dijo ash cerrando el puño y con la mirada al suelo

Joven ketchum, desde el inicio se acordó que al tomar este camino no hay vuelta atrás, está a tiempo de retirarse si no desea asumir la responsabilidad que se le ha asignado – dice el vocero

¡No te rindas hasta el final…! tienes que decidir, luchar por lo que quieres, o escapar de la realidad – dijo desde el público una hermosa peli miel, hablo sin contenerse, se dejó llevar por un impulso de molestia, dolor, muchos sentimientos encontrados

Todo el público se quedó fijamente mirando a aquella hermosa peli miel, hasta que se dio cuenta, y la vergüenza hizo que se ruborizara y se sentara, por un instante se le olvido donde estaban

Jovencita le pedimos que por favor guarde silencio, sino… - decía el vocero peor fue interrumpido por cierto entrenador azabache

Gracias Serena… siempre me das fuerzas de cualquier forma… ¡aceptare la misión! – dijo ash viendo fijamente los ojos azules de su amada

Bien joven ketchum, continuemos… ustedes tomaran cada uno la muestra del virus pero la muestra que van a tomar es una que aún no es oficial, ni conocida – dijo el vocero dejando a todos confundidos

¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto ash

Que la cepa que les vamos a dar esta denominada como cepa XY, es una cepa diferente, no es natural, fue creada artificialmente por el equipo sigma, y tomamos unas muestras gracias a nuestro equipo antes de ser descubiertos. Esta es la cepa más fuerte de todas, mientras que las otras cepas solo duplica los atributos, está los triplica, dejando un poder superior a cualquiera conocido – explica el vocero

Pero eso será peor aún para los pokemon que la reciban – dice ash nuevamente

No precisamente… al ser una artificial, tiene una contraparte, es otro virus que funciona como antidoto, y aplica una estabilidad genética al pokemon que le permite adaptarse a ese nuevo poder… en resumen, no afectaría la vida del pokemon como las otras cepa – explico el vocero

Le darán a su pokemon más fuerte el virus… esta contagiara a los otros 5 de su equipo y el efecto durara 5 días exactamente, después de eso, el virus queda en esta inactivo, pero los efectos se mantienen en el pokemon, con esto obtendrá un poder inimaginable y para dominar y controlar ese poder… deben entrenar muy bien la nueva fuerza que obtendrán, para eso se quedaran cinco días encerrados en una habitación de entrenamiento especial… no podrán salir de la habitación hasta completar el entrenamiento – dijo el vocero explicando las condiciones

Bien, estamos dispuestos – dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

Deben saber otra cosa, en la habitación pasaran los 5 días entrenando y batallando entre ustedes mismos, y tendrán que someterse a la prueba más difícil de todas… - continuaba explicando el vocero

¿Más difícil? De que se trata – esta vez hablo Alain

Tendrán que dominar 2 mega-evoluciones – dijo el vocero

¿Que...? ¿Eso es posible…? – dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

Así es… solo entrenadores con gran voluntad pueden lograr eso… además de contar con el entrenamiento físico necesario – dijo el vocero

Pero entiendo que cuando un entrenador hace una mega evolución, la mitad de su energía vital se va al pokemon, de esa manera si un entrenador hace 2 mega evoluciones quedaría totalmente debilitado incluso hasta puede morir – dijo Alain sorprendido por lo que escuchaba

Eso es cierto, por eso preparamos este entrenamiento especial… la habitación contiene un sistema de gravedad artificial, que les hará más difícil la estadía… de esa manera entrenaran su cuerpo para aumentar la resistencia y también hemos preparado varias vitaminas… cada una de ellas contiene una pequeña dosis de adrenalina, que deben tomar máximo 1 sola por día y solamente cuando estén sumamente agotados – explicaba el vocero

 **(XXX Aclaratoria: esta habitación con gravedad NO es igual a la de DBZ, la gravedad aumentada es poca, ya que son jóvenes los que están en esto XXX)**

¿Eso es legal? – dijo Paul con su mirada seria

Por supuesto que no – dijo el vocero

Esto está preparado para el entrenamiento especial, su condición física será evaluada antes de entrar, y si cumplen con todas la condiciones pasaran a la habitación – dijo nuevamente el vocero

Entonces que estamos esperando… - dijo bruno algo impaciente

Estamos listos… - dijeron los otros 5 al mismo tiempo

Excelente… pasaran con nuestros médicos para la evaluación… vayan pensando su mejor equipo de 6 pokemon para este entrenamiento… y deben tener en cuenta, que una vez finalizada la misión, los pokemon que recibieron el Pokérus no podrán ser usados en ninguna competencia ni en batalla oficial – dijo el vocero

¿Que…? ¿Pero por qué? – dijo ash sorprendido por lo que dijo el vocero

Es algo básico idiota… es porque tu pokemon ganaría cualquier competencia con facilidad, y no sería justo para otros entrenadores – dijo Trip en forma de burla

Estas en lo correcto joven… ya aclarado el tema, si necesitan contactarse con algún laboratorio donde están sus pokemon, pueden salir a la habitación de al lado, tienen video visor y tele transportador, podrán pedir lo que necesiten, también tenemos una variedad de mega piedras para cualquier pokemon… veo que los 6 ya tienen su mega piedra, así que piensen cual será su segundo pokemon con mega evolución – les dijo el vocero

Después de toda la explicación, los 6 prepararon su mejor equipo, todos se encontraban listos para el entrenamiento, Serena estaba preocupada por ash ya que no lo vería por 5 días, no es mucho pero el entrenamiento será duro y ella siempre lo ayudaba con sus heridas o dándole apoyo… sin embargo esta vez no podía estar presente

Antes de despedirse para entrar a la habitación, ash le pidió a Serena un favor muy extraño… que la hermosa peli miel no entendió por qué… sin embargo ella acepto, y despues de eso se dieron un apasionado beso… de esos que dejaban sin aliento... ya después se despidieron y los 6 entraron en la habitación

* * *

 **-en la región Orre, base del equipo sigma-**

Señor, todo paso como estaba planeado… la ICPO recluto 6 jóvenes para la batalla, empezaran muy pronto el entrenamiento con las cepas que les dejamos – dijo un recluta

Excelente… entonces llego la hora de la batalla real… quiero a los 18 maestros elementales aquí reunidos a primera hora… - dijo el líder sigma

Pero señor, con su debido respeto no cree que exagera al traer a los 18 maestros – dijo el sirviente

¿Estas cuestionando mi orden? – dijo el líder sigma con una voz muy escalofriante

No… no para nada señor… los mandaremos a reunir ahora mismo… - dijo el recluta muy asustado y sale corriendo de la habitación a cumplir con su deber

Es momento de la fiesta ash… vas a tener una gran bienvenida… - dijo el líder sigma soltando una gran risa siniestra…

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores, antes que todo quiero dejar un gran saludo a todos los que han leído y comentado la historia, en especial a lupitachapero que ha seguido de cerca todos los eventos…

Me gustaría saber qué piensa de la historia y que giro creen que pueda venir… ya que los últimos capítulos que faltan estarán cargados con mucha acción, así que espero que den sus opiniones sin problemas… y a los que no tienen cuenta, recuerden que pueden igualmente comentar! Aunque les invito a crearse cada quien sus cuentas para que sigan más de cercas las historias que más les gusten!

Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! saludos


	10. Cuenta regresiva

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: en todas las historias que haga Serena tendrá su hermoso cabello largo, eso jamás cambiara.**

 **Nota 3: a partir de este momento, Serena tendrá un cambio en el look. Si desean más información sobre el look de Serena pueden dejar su comentario con su duda y les explicare mejor**

 **Nota 4: contiene algunas escenas de humor, aunque algo breves, pero espero que les guste**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 – CUENTA REGRESIVA**

* * *

 **-Día 1-**

Había trascurrido 1 día desde que entraron los elegidos a la habitación, Serena esta triste por no poder estar con ash… sin embargo gracias a Brock, Misty, Tracey y Clemont se sentía mejor, ya que la ayudaban a distraerse… entre todos decidieron entrenar también para mejorar sus habilidades e intentar ayudar si fuera a ser necesario

* * *

 **-Día 2-**

Ya es el segundo día, ash seguía en la habitación de entrenamiento… Serena le costaba dormir, no podía dejar de pensar como esta ash pero el nuevo grupo de amigos la ayudaba a distraerse, compartían anécdotas de los viajes con ash por kanto, johto, hoen y Sinnoh, también Serena y Clemont contaban sobre el viaje con ash, lo cual dejo a Brock, Misty y Tracey muy sorprendidos con las acciones que ash tenía con Serena

El día pasó sin novedad, sin embargo a final de la tarde sucedió algo inesperado… llegaron 5 personas a la sede de la ICPO, y como de costumbre… Scott los conocía y los dejo pasar. Una vez adentro Brock y Misty quedan sorprendidos las personas que vieron… sin creerlo, vieron cómo se acercaban May, Drew, Solidad, Harrison y Tyson.

Como Serena y Clemont no los conocían los presentaron… May al enterarse que Serena es la novia de ash le dio algo de nostalgia… ella sabía que aunque ash estuviera sin novia, no iba a dejar a Drew solo por eso… sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda. Por otro lado Brock presento a Harrison, quien fue rival de ash en la liga johto y Tyson, quien derroto a ash en la liga hoen. Al llegar a Orre, los grupos coincidieron, Harrison y Tyson eran viejos rivales y por eso se conocían y por otro lado May, Drew casualmente dieron con Solidad saliendo de hoen y a su vez se toparon con Harrison y Tyson cuando iban camino a la ICPO, de esa manera se unieron los 5 hasta llegar a su destino.

Serena le pareció notar algo extraño en May cuando mencionaban a ash, sin embargo al estar con su novio Drew, dejo a un lado esos pensamientos… por otro lado, Drew quedo impactado con la belleza de Serena… **(XXX ¿y quién no? jajajaja XXX)** pero a pesar de eso, no iba a dejar a May por una chica que apenas está conociendo

* * *

 **-Día 3-**

Con nuevos integrantes en el grupo, se disponen a conversar sobre sus anécdotas y los motivos por los cuales estaban en Orre… Harrison y Tyson al parecer tuvieron en el pasado algún mal episodio con el equipo sigma y los eventos en hoen, por lo tanto decidieron ir a la batalla. Solidad fue por la batalla que se libraría, además sus padres fueron hace tiempo miembros de la I.C.P.O, por lo tanto sabia la situación. Por el lado de May y Drew, fueron a apoyar a ash en lo que pudieran, ya que a pesar de todo hay una gran amistad de por medio y aunque Drew no lo aceptara… el también consideraba a ash un amigo.

Así mismo pasaron el día entrenando, todos quedaron sorprendidos con la batalla entre Harrison y Tyson, eran rivales fuertes, por el momento superiores a los demás miembros del grupo, incluyendo Brock, Misty y Clemont que son líderes de gimnasio

Después de esa batalla, decidieron tomar un descanso todos, pero nuevamente aparece otro grupo llegando a la ICPO, en el cual nuevamente Scott conoce las personas y las hace pasar… este era un grupo grande, habían muchos rostros conocidos y otros no tanto! En este grupo llegaron: de Sinnoh Dawn, Kenny, Barry, Nando, Conway, Úrsula y Zoey. De Unova Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan y Burgundy. Por ultimo de Kalos: Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Sawyer ( **el drogadicto pelo verde de hoen que está en kalos** ) Korrina, Cornelio ( **abuelo de Korrina** ), Sanpei y su maestro Saizo

En esta ocasión el grupo era realmente grande, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo ya que la región Orre es una región pequeña y debido a eso tiene pocos vuelos, por ese motivo todos llegaron al mismo tiempo y al tener el mismo destino fueron todos juntos… por otro lado, el abuelo de Korrina es un antiguo miembro de la ICPO, el gran gurú de la mega evolución y un buen amigo de Scott

Entre tantas personas que llegaron, todos se fueron presentando… sin embargo muchos personajes quedaron muy impresionados al ver a Serena por alguna razón… y así, después de hablar de lo sucedió los últimos días se enteraron de muchas cosas…

Por otro lado Clemont estaba feliz de ver a Korrina otra vez, y ella también, estos rubios aunque algo tímidos se entendían muy bien y les gustaba estar el uno cerca del otro.

Dawn al enterarse que ash tenía novia se destrozó por completo, no estaba preparada para esa noticia por lo tanto tenia fuertes miradas de odio con Serena … sin embargo por el lado de Serena, ella también respondía igual que Dawn con miradas asesinas… porque su instinto de mujer le decía: "Alerta roja…"

* * *

 **-Día 4-**

Ya estaban a solo 1 día de que los elegidos salieran de la habitación… con la llegada de todas las nuevas personas a la ICPO, estaban totalmente colapsados, pero en el fondo Scott sabía que era necesario que estén todos juntos, por el bien de los elegidos y de ellos mismos

El ambiente estaba tenso entre 2 jovencitas que no paraban de atacarse con miradas, el resto del grupo decidió ignorar esto y salir a entrenar, solo quedaron para evitar una masacre Brock, Misty, May, Shauna, Clemont y Korrina, pero llego un momento que Serena perdió la paciencia y se enfrentó directamente a Dawn

Y se puede saber que rayos me estas mirando tanto – decía Serena con enojo, pero en realidad sabia el motivo "instinto de mujer"

Que te importa… además puedo ver a quien quiera como quiera… - decía Dawn igual de molesta que Serena

Chicas ya por favor… no hace falta una masacre aquí – decía Misty para tratar de calmar la situación

Pues no me interesa que es lo que quieres con ash pero él es ¡MI NOVIO!, así que mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa… - dijo Serena muy desafiante, a pesar de estar seguro de los sentimientos de ash… internamente algo no la dejaba tranquila con Dawn cerca

Lo que yo quiera con ash no es tu problema… - decía Dawn también molesta, ella sabía en el fondo que Serena era una fuerte rival que no podía apartar del camino así de fácil

Clemont desde cuando ash tiene harem? – pregunta Korrina inocentemente

¡No lo sé…! Pero esta chica sí que está decidida… si no vigilamos a Serena correa sangre – dijo clemont preocupado

Es cierto, mejor nos mantenemos alertas – dijo Korrina

Amiga ya basta, ignórala… ash es tuyo y lo sabes, de que te preocupas – dijo Shauna

Lo se amiga pero esta ¡MUJERCITA! no me da confianza… - dijo Serena en voz algo baja pero con una mirada fulminante hacia Dawn

Bueno bueno… vayamos a otro lado, descansemos por hoy – dice Korrina

En eso se separan los grupos, Dawn queda con May, Misty y Brock; los cuales se van a ver los combates de los demás. Serena queda con Shauna, Clemont y Korrina quienes decidieron irse a tomar unas bebidas y a descansar

Ya mañana por fin saldrán de la habitación - decía Serena con algo de nostalgia

Tranquila, ya mañana veras a tu amado – le dijo sauna en tono de burla

No es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo Serena con una mirada pérdida y abrazando fuerte a un pokemon que tenía en sus piernas

* * *

 **-Día 5-**

Por fin llego el día en que los 6 elegidos salgan de la habitación… habían pasado muchas cosas desde que entraron a la habitación, ash no sabía que muchos habían llegado para ayudar en la batalla

Sin embargo paso algo que nadie esperaba… Serena con ayuda sus amigas Shauna y Korrina, decidió hacer un cambio de look para impresionar a ash. Su cambio de look fue de la siguiente manera

Ya no tiene sombrero, ¡MANTIENE SU CABELLO LARGO…! pero amarrado con un lazo rosa, es exactamente el mismo peinado que uso en su primera actuación de performer y también cuando va a montar carreras de rhyhorn. Viste su habitual camiseta de hombreras de color negro pero ahora abierta y debajo, su camisa blanca que resalta el cuello de su habitual look. Mantiene su misma falda de color rojo pero un poco más corta y sus mismas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, por último en su calzado tienen las mismas botas que su look actual del anime, pero no son color marrón sino color negro.

 **(XXX Aclaratoria: no tengo nada en contra el cabello corto de Serena, es igual de hermosa. Solo que me enamoro con su cabello largo y ya no lo puedo cambiar así que se aguantan XD XD XXX)**

Inevitablemente, Serena dejo a todos los hombres del grupo impactados, ya todos habían visto lo hermosa que es Serena pero esta vez, dejo muchas miradas perdidas en varios chicos del grupo

Por el lado de las chicas… se sintieron incomodas e impotentes ante Serena, por obvias razones sabían que Serena superaba la belleza de todas. Por otro lado, Dawn estaba furiosa, sabía que no está fácil ganarle a Serena y por ultimo estaba iris a quien le vale madres lo que sucede

También se percataron que llegaron 2 chicas más a la I.C.P.O, nadie las conocía, excepto 2 personas que reconocieron a una sola de ellas. Harrison y Tyson reconocieron a Aura Yuki, hermana menor de Bruno Yuki, quien apareció junto con Mairin ( **Loli de Alain** ) a la cual nadie conocía aun

Poco después de aquellas escenas, se juntaron todos en la entrada de la habitación… faltaban pocos minutos para que los 6 salieran, Serena estaba muy emociona por volver a ver a su amado después de varios días y por otro lado otras personas también tenían muchas ganas de ver a ash después de tanto tiempo, sus antiguos amigos y compañeras, todos tenían un aprecio especial por aquel entrenador que marco sus vidas a lo largo de sus viajes.

En ese momento, aquella puerta empezó abrirse, y con ellos, se veían 6 sombras del otro lado de la puerta, al salir los 6, se veían diferentes, más fuertes, con el cuerpo mas fortalecido, más serios, los trajes especiales de entrenamiento estaban algo rotos, se veían algunas pequeñas quemaduras y cortadas en sus cuerpos y rostros.

Al momento de salir los 6 quedaron impactados por 2 razones. La primera era la cantidad de personas, algunas conocidas, otras desconocidas, todos reunidos para acompañar a nuestros héroes en la batalla y la segunda razón era por lo hermosa y zukulenta que se veía Serena, quien salió corriendo sin detenerse para abrazar y besar a su amado a quien había esperado, lo cual dejo a todos con cara de ¿WTF?

Qué envidia…/ Suertudo…/Puto…/Desgraciado…/Yo también quiero T_T…/Friendzonero hijo de…/Quiero ser como el…/Aaaawwww *_* que lindooos…/Me vale madres…/Esta pareja combina todos los condimentos en una perfecta sazón…/El bastardo tiene una novia muy zukulenta…

Y así como muchos otros pensamientos pasaban por las mentes de todos los presentes, mientras que por las mentes de ciertas jovencitas envidiosas solo decían: Zorra…

Después de aquella escena… todos se saludaron y se presentaron con los 6, algunos ya se conocían y otros se conocieron en el momento. Alain le reclamaba a Mairin por haber ido a Orre, ya que se exponía al peligro, pero después solo dejo de reclamarle y se puso a hablar tranquilamente. Bruno saludo y también le reclamo a su hermana Aura, quien no esperaba encontrar en ese lugar y después se puso a conversar con sus viejos rivales Harrison y Tyson. Trip se puso a platicar con iris, Cilan y Bianca sobre todo lo ocurrido y Paul se mantenía distante a todos, sin embargo Dawn, Kenny, Barry y Úrsula se acercaron a él para hablarle, ya que sabían que era orgulloso y que no daría el primer paso cuando se trata de ser sociable

Varias horas más tarde, ya con sus ropas habituales nuevamente, pasaron todos a la sala de conferencias, donde ya se daban los últimos informes sobre el plan de ataque. Los 6 elegidos entendieron las pautas perfectamente, solo irían ellos 6 a la batalla, el resto se quedaría en la ICPO para defender la sede del ataque… muchos de los invitados tenían curiosidad de la nueva fuerza de ash pero sabían que no era momento para batallas innecesarias.

El día paso entre todos repasando el plan de ataque, pero algo faltaba aun… Dawn quiso hablar con ash en privado… al oír esto, Serena se molestó mucho pero sus amigas Shauna y Korrina le hicieron una señal de que se calmara y dejara que hablen, se veía que era necesario resolver ese tema. Ash aun con algo de duda miro a Serena preocupado pero entendió que era necesario hablar con Dawn.

Antes de retirarse, quiso darle un beso a Serena pero ella no se dejó, volteo el rostro y se apartó. Los demás del grupo pensaron que era mejor no meterse y cambiaron el tema, mientras ash se fue con Dawn. Ya era de noche, ash y Dawn salieron de la sede para hablar…

Y… como has estado Dawn – dijo ash algo nervioso

Que te importa –dijo Dawn molesta

Oye Dawn lo siento, de verdad no esperaba encontrarnos así… - decía ash pero fue interrumpido

Eres un tonto ash… te espere por mucho tiempo y ahora tienes novia – dijo Dawn molesta

Dawn, sé que durante nuestro viaje sentimos algo, y realmente me habría gustado pero nuestros caminos se separaron y encontré a Sere… - decía ash pero lo interrumpieron nuevamente

Cállate ash, no quiero escuchar su nombre otra vez – dijo Dawn molesta

Entiendo… pero Dawn ella es mi… - decía ash pero bajo la mirada al suelo

Después de un largo silencio…

Ya ash está bien, entiendo perfectamente… en el fondo sabía que esto podía pasar pero no quise aceptarlo… - dijo Dawn molesta y triste

Ash dime algo… si ella no hubiese aparecido… tú y yo… bueno ya sabes… - decía ash con vergüenza pero fue interrumpida

Si… - dijo ash seriamente

¿Cómo? Pe… pero ¿de verdad? – decía Dawn sin poder creerlo

Si Dawn, antes de llegar a kalos había pensado que sería la última región que iría, que después regresaría a Sinnoh a buscarte y volver a intentar la liga, pero las cosas pasaron diferentes y aunque sé que duele lo que voy a decir… pero no me arrepiento – dijo ash muy seguro aunque esas palabras lastimaron a Dawn

Entonces tú… ¿no sientes nada por mí? – dijo Dawn

No lo sé Dawn, en verdad me sentía muy bien contigo y hasta pensé que sí, pero sentía que aún tenía que buscar algo más, y una vez encontré a Serena sentí que esa búsqueda termino… sentí que ya estaba completo – dijo ash con cierto sonrojo en su rostro

Entiendo ash… está bien… a pesar de todo me alegra que estés feliz con ella… lo nuestro no pudo ser antes y menos ahora, así que al menos estoy tranquila porque se lo que sentías y también sé que a pesar de todo… eres feliz – dijo Dawn triste pero internamente sintió que se quitó un peso de encima

Gracias Dawn, sé que alguien muy especial está esperando por ti en algún lado… no te desanimes, pero aun seremos amigos, ¿lo prometes? – dijo ash tomando las manos de Dawn

Está bien ash lo prometo – dijo Dawn dándole un abrazo a ash el cual fue correspondido

Luego de eso regresaron con el grupo, Serena vio con molestia a ash pero este la aparto del grupo para hablar… después de un rato, ash le explico todo a Serena y se calmó un poco, y en cuestión de minutos empezaron a compartir entre ellos…

Ya era muy tarde y todos estaban dormidos… habían varias habitaciones, cada habitación tenia al menos 6 camas, todos se organizaron de manera que cada quien tuviera un lugar, habían pocas habitaciones de 1 sola cama, que normalmente eran para los directivos o personas de alto cargo en la organización, pero Scott les entrego a cada uno de los 6 elegidos una llave de habitación individual, para que puedan descansar sin problemas ya que necesitaran tener energías para el día de mañana…

Ash no quería estar solo, por lo tanto Serena estuvo con el acompañándolo y hablando sobre varias cosas, pero la verdad él no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza por la batalla, así que aprovechando que Serena al parecer se había dormido, se levantó de la cama, se recostó del balcón y solo veía las estrellas… sin notar que cierta peli miel lo estaba observando.

Serena se acercó lentamente a su amado, lo abrazo por la espalda y lo convenció de ir a la cama para descansar… sin embargo las cosas no pasaron como esperaban, sino que fueron mucho mejor… empezaron a besarse y una cosa llevo a la otra… pasaron un momento único entre ellos, Serena sabía que podría ser la última vez que viera a ash, por eso decidió que esa noche seria especial, esa noche daría un paso muy importante en su vida pero con el hombre que amaba, al igual que ash también decidió dar un gran paso con la mujer que amaba **,** y esa noche, se entregaron el uno al otro sin importar nada, solo existían ellos dos

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron temprano, ya se estaban preparando para la batalla, pero muchos se extrañaban que no estuvieran ni ash ni serena, por lo tanto asumieron lo que paso y fueron a llamarlos…

Ya pasadas varias horas desde la mañana, los 6 elegidos se preparan para irse… irían los 6 solamente con su mejor equipo pokemon. Todos estaban listos fuera de la sede de la ICPO, esperando el momento de partir de los 6 elegidos, todos estaban algo tristes, pero mantenían las fuerzas para la batalla… antes de despedirse ash sintió algo… una presencia conocida…

Pero qué es eso… - dijo ash dejando a todos confundidos

Que pasa ash? – dijo serena

No puede ser ash… lo sentiste – dijo Brock

¿Ustedes también? – dijo Dawn

¿Será posible? Brock, Dawn ¿piensan lo mismo? – decía ash dejando más confundido a todos

En eso aparecieron 3 pokemon flotando en el aire, eran el trio legendario Mespirit, Azelf y Uxie… quienes telepáticamente les pidieron a los 3 que unieran sus manos, a lo cual los 3 lo hicieron sin pensar… así mismo cada uno de los pokemon legendarios soltaron un brillo que paso a la misma vez al cuerpo de Brock, ash y Dawn, y así las 3 luces se unieron dentro del cuerpo de ash…

Cada uno sintió los pensamientos del respectivo pokemon legendario dejándo un mensaje para luego desaparecer.

Ash que rayos fue eso… - pregunto Gary con algo de envidia

Brock, ash y Dawn, soltaron una risa y decidieron dejar la incógnita a los demás, cosa que molesto algo a Serena

Ya listos para partir, los 5 elegidos estaban esperando a ash que se despedía de serena, los demás les dieron espacio pero no se alejaron, porque todos querían ver a la tierna pareja para después molestarlos

Ash ¿estás seguro de esto? – dijo Serena

Así es mi reina… - dijo ash dándole un beso en la frente a serena y poniéndole su chaqueta a ella

 **(XXX Aclaración, ash le dio su gorra a Serena antes de entrar a la habitación a entrenar, por lo tanto ash ya no usa gorra, y en esta ocasión le entrego su chaqueta a Serena, quedando solamente con su camisa negra XXX)**

Pika pika… - decía pikachu triste

Pikachu por favor entiende… es muy importante para mi… si llego a estar en una difícil situación, necesitare toda la ayuda posible, necesito tener un gran motivo para regresar y además saber que ustedes estarán bien, por eso te pedí que te quedaras con Serena – decía ash al pokemon amarillo

Ash prométeme que volverás… aún nos falta mucho por vivir – decía serena sin ver a ash a los ojos

Así será mi reina… en este momento mi madre, pikachu y tu son mis 3 motores en esta lucha, si pikachu va conmigo y le pasa algo se cómo reaccionaría… por eso te pedí que aceptaras a pikachu en tu equipo – dijo ash revelando aquel favor que le pidió a Serena… el cual era que ella pasara a ser la entrenadora de pikachu, por eso los que conocían a ash se sorprendieron mucho al ver al pikachu en el hombro o en los brazos de Serena

Además pikachu… me prometiste que protegerás a Serena siempre y ahora más que nunca debes cumplir esa promesa – dijo ash al pokemon

Pika piii – afirmo el pokemon pero algo triste

Entonces… cuídense mucho y no se rindan hasta el final… tenemos que volver kalos para continuar lo que dejamos pendiente… dijo ash despidiéndose de pikachu y Serena

 **(XXX aclaratoria: ash le pidió el favor a Serena de que fuera la entrenadora de pikachu mientras él no estaba. Ash decidió esto por 2 razones… la primera es que si ash le daba el virus a pikachu, no podría usarlo después en sus viajes y competencias que realice, además que en la batalla si algo le pasara a pikachu probablemente se destruya emocionalmente y perdería la cordura, lo que significaba la muerte… y la segunda, es que al dejar a pikachu con Serena, sabía que pikachu podría enfrentar cualquier reto y podía proteger a Serena, además tendría motivos más fuertes para regresar, lo que le daría más voluntad de vivir, cosa que ahora más que nunca es necesaria XXX)**

Ya se podía ver a lo lejos, las 6 sombras de nuestros héroes elegidos, quienes se dirigen a una dura batalla, mientras los demás se van preparando en la I.C.P.O para la batalla que viene por ellos también

Pikachu… ash regresara por nosotros, mientras tanto debemos luchar fuerte para no ser derrotados – dijo serena

Pi pika pi – respondió el pokemon muy decidido a luchar

* * *

 **-en la base del equipo sigma-**

Señor ya está todo listo, hemos confirmado, los 6 jóvenes vienen en camino – dijo un recluta del equipo sigma

Muy bien entonces cambiemos el plan… escúchenme todos, la batalla inicia hoy, la distribución será de la siguiente forma… los 6 maestros más fuertes se quedaran en la base para recibir a nuestros invitados… los otros 6 los quiero en Hoen, apoyaran a los escuadrones alfa, omega, gamma y al equipo plasma que están en camino. Por último los 6 maestros restantes, irán con todo el ejército sigma a la ICPO, destruyan todo lo que consigan a su paso - dijo el líder sigma con un aura oscura que lo rodeaba

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO – aún no tiene nombre**

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, significa que les intereso el capítulo y que lo leyeron completo.

Agradecimientos especiales a eletrotrek12, LupitaChapero, fanweb y todos los demás que siguen la historia.

Esta vez tarde más en actualizar por que eh estado muy ocupado y justamente estos último capítulos que faltan para terminar el fic requieren de mucho detalle, por eso estos capítulos tardaran más en actualizar que los otros.

Otra cosa, los eventos que pasaron dentro de la habitación de entrenamiento, serán revelados algunos detalles poco a poco a través de flashback, para los que estén interesados en saber lo que sucedió. Serán pocas cosas que muestre, sin embargo si quieren más detalle podría pensar en sacar un episodio aparte, donde explique más detalle todo. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes dejando su comentario en caso de que quieran conocer o no esos eventos.

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y con esto me despido y saludos!


	11. Campeones vs Maestros

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: los nombres que use para los maestros elementales son en japonés, según lo que investigue de los tipos elementales de cada pokemon**

 **Nota 3: los nombres de los altos mandos pueden ser confusos, discúlpenme eso, es que investigue un poco pero no encontré mucho sobre los nombres en Hispanoamérica, por eso algunos son la versión inglés y otros la versión española**

 **CAPITULO 10 – CAMPEONES VS MAESTROS**

Los 6 elegidos se dirigen rumbo a la batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo tal como se conoce, ya que a estas alturas ellos 6 son los únicos que tienen el poder suficiente para combatir esta amenaza

Oye ash, porque no le hablaste a tu novia sobre la pesadilla que tuviste durante los entrenamientos – pregunto Gary

Gary la verdad no es necesario, no quiero preocupar más a Serena – dijo ash

Mira idiota no me voy a meter en tu vida, pero debes saber que si pierdes la cabeza, todos podríamos morir en esta batalla, así que más te vale ser fuerte, ¿está claro? – dijo Paul más serio que de costumbre

¡Ya basta! Yo resolveré esto por mi cuenta – dijo ash molesto y adelantándose y dejando a los otros 5 detrás

Creo que esto es mucho para el – dijo bruno

Si fuera tu hermana quien estaría en esa situación, ¿sería mucho para ti? – dijo Alan

Entiendo – dijo bruno cambiando la mirada

Al poco tiempo después de tanto caminar, llegaron a la base del equipo sigma, era una cueva escondida en unas montañas, la entrada era tenebrosa, una puerta oscura, de metal muy resistente, se podía ver claramente un ambiente pesado que para una persona sin entrenamiento adecuado ya habría desmayado. Al ver más de cerca pudieron observar 3 personas a lo lejos en toda la entrada de la puerta, tal como si los estuvieran esperando. Caminaron un poco más hasta que le vieron de frente con los 3 anfitriones

Bienvenidos los 6 elegidos de la I.C.P.O, aquí los estábamos esperando… que gusto verte pequeño ketchum – dijo un científico que estaba en la entrada de la base junto con 2 ayudantes

Namba, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo ash molesto

Jajajaja, soy uno de los cerebros del equipo sigma, siempre fui un espía encubierto en el equipo rocket, porque mi verdadero jefe es el líder sigma – dijo Namba

Entonces si eras el traidor que Giovanni estaba esperando – dijo Gary de forma arrogante

KHEE… estúpido niño, Giovanni no sabía nada, pude tomar toda la información necesaria sin problemas – dijo Namba respondiendo arrogante también

Exactamente – dijo una voz cerca del lugar

Esa voz… no puede ser… - dijeron ash y Gary

Así es, Namba siempre supe que eras un traidor, al principio mi madre confió en ti pero yo siempre tuve mis dudas, y a la final te descubrí, así que te utilizamos para saber sobre tus investigaciones con el equipo sigma, y gracias a ti, obtuve toda la información que necesitaba – dijo Giovanni revelándose de las sombras de aquel lugar

Noo... Imposible… - decía Namba sin creer que había sido utilizado

De igual forma no los dejare pasar, aquí morirán todos ustedes – dijo Namba preparándose para el combate

¡HAA! No me hagas reír viejo inútil, eres basura y no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo otra voz cerca de Giovanni

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Namba algo nervioso

Pues quien más, tu peor pesadilla viejo inútil – dijo aquella voz

Sil… ¿Silver…? – dijo Namba

Así es, aquí terminaremos lo que tenemos pendiente, cierto hijo – dijo Giovanni sonriendo a Silver

Claro que si padre – dijo Silver a Giovanni

Ustedes sigan el camino, detrás de esa puerta conseguirán varios salones, posiblemente en cada uno los esté esperando algún elite del equipo sigma, tengan cuidado y no se separen, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta basura – dijo Giovanni a los 6 elegidos

Bien gracias, nosotros seguiremos no hay tiempo que perder – dijo ash

Ketchum espera, antes de irte… tienes que saber algo… - dijo Giovanni dejando a todos paralizados con una revelación que les dio

 **-En hoen-**

Al mismo tiempo mientras los 6 elegidos ingresaban a la base del equipo sigma, por otro lado estaban 6 maestros elementales juntos al escuadrón alfa, omega, gamma y el equipo plasma. Groudon y Kyogre primigenios ya habían despertado, una batalla sin igual se desataba en hoen, tal cual como sucedió hace años atrás.

Para la batalla acordaron la siguiente distribución, los campeones, Steven, Wallace, Cintia, Alder y Dianta; el alto mando de kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh; junto con todos los 8 líderes de hoen, se encargarían de esta batalla

Para la ICPO fueron enviados el alto mando de Unova y Kalos, junto con todos los líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones (Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos con excepción de Hoen) contando con el hecho de que los 7 cerebros de la frontera también se encontraban en la ICPO.

De esta manera seria una lucha más equilibrada en cada punto estratégico de la batalla.

Mizu, ¿porque estas con el equipo sigma? – grito Wallace muy molesto

¿Acaso lo conoces Wallace? – pregunta Steven

Desgraciadamente si, él fue mi maestro… - dice Wallace

¿Qué dices…? Acaso el… es el gran maestro elemental del agua? – dice Steven sorprendido

Así es campeones… algunos nos conocerán pero para los que no, nos presentaremos.

Soy Mizu, maestro elemental tipo agua

Soy Gosuto, maestro elemental tipo fantasma

Soy Kori, maestra elemental tipo hielo

Soy Kakuto, maestro elemental tipo lucha

Aquí Aku, maestro elemental tipo siniestro

Por ultimo Jimen, maestro elemental tipo tierra

Nosotros destruiremos a todo el que se interponga contra el equipo sigma – dicen los 6 maestros elementales

¿Y qué diablos hace el equipo Aqua, magma, galaxia y plasma con ustedes? – dice Cintia

Todos somos del equipo sigma, ¿que no lo entienden? – dijeron los escuadrones alfa, omega y gamma

El equipo Aqua, magma y galaxia solo era un disfraz, todos somos escuadrones del equipo sigma… - dicen los lideres

Maxie del equipo magma, Archie del equipo Aqua y Cyrus del equipo galaxia nunca fueron los lideres verdaderos, solo eran una distracción para que las autoridades no llegaran al equipo sigma – dicen los líderes de los escuadrones

Nosotros el equipo plasma nos unimos al equipo sigma, ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo – dijo Ghechis

Entonces esto será una catástrofe – dicen Alder y Dianta

Esta vez mega Rayquaza no podrá ayudarles… nos encargamos de eso hace meses – dijo uno de los escuadrones

Así que de esto se trataba – dijo Steven

Mizu, esto es personal, yo me ocupare de ti – dice Wallace

El alumno venciendo al maestro… me gustaría verlo – dice Mizu con mirada desafiante

Así mismo inicio aquella devastadora batalla, cada maestro elemental dominaba 2 mega evoluciones, sin embargo fue una dura batalla para todos, sin contar que aún faltaba detener a Groudon y Kyogre primigenios, quien estaban destruyendo ciudad Slateport, mientras seguían avanzando, arrasando cualquier ciudad que se encuentre en su paso.

Debimos pedir refuerzos, son demasiados, apenas estamos luchando contra los 6 maestros y ya casi no tenemos fuerzas – dijo Lance

Aún faltan los escuadrones alfa, omega, gamma y el equipo plasma que se fueron a la ciudad con Groudon y Kyogre – dijo Koga seguido por Bruno

¡Claro que no…! nosotros somos los campeones de las regiones y ustedes los altos mandos, hay que seguir luchando, esa es nuestra responsabilidad – dijo Steven

Es cierto, son muy fuertes pero aun así no podemos caer aquí, y menos cuando 6 jóvenes son quienes están en una batalla más fuerte que esta – dice Dianta

Seria decepcionante que esos jóvenes ganaran mientras nosotros caemos aquí – dijo Alder con una sonrisa desafiante

Entonces hagamos honor a nuestros títulos – dijo Cynthia

Los 8 líderes de gimnasio ayudaran a evitar la destrucción de Groudon y Kyogre, mientras tanto nosotros tenemos que acabar con esto – dijo Wallace

Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Mento, Koga, Karen, demostremos de que somos capaces, adelante – dice Lance motivando a sus compañeros

Nosotros también, Sixto, Fátima, Glacia, Drake vamos con todo – dice Steven

Aarón, Bertha, Flint, Lucian, honremos nuestros títulos – dice Cynthia

Bien hermosa, será mejor que terminemos con esto para invitarte a salir – dijo Alder a Dianta

Jajajajaj, entonces no debes morir aquí – dijo Dianta en forma coqueta

Y no lo hare – dijo Alder sonriendo y decidido

Pasaron varias horas en aquella batalla, todos estaban ya agotados, sin fuerzas. Los maestros ya habían perdido solo quedaba en pie Mizu

Jimen uso Mega Steelix, Mega Camerupt, Rhyperior, Krookodile, Flygon y Excadril

Aku uso Mega Absol, Mega Sableye, Zoroak, Honchkrow, Weavile y Bisharp

Kakuto uso Mega Lucario, Mega Medichan, Machamp, Conkeldurr, Mienshao y Pangoro

Kori uso Mega Abomasnow, Mega Glalie, Mamoswine, Walrein, Cryogonal y Avalugg

Gosuto uso Mega Gengar, Mega Banette, Dusknoir, Chandelure, Trevenant y Mismagius

Por ultimo Mizu uso Mega Gyarados, Mega Sharpedo, Feraligatr, Samurott, Wailord y dejando aun en pie a Milotic, era una batalla de Mizu contra Wallace, una batalla de Milotic vs Milotic.

Wallace perdió esta batalla, ya no tenía más fuerza ni más pokemon, así que les toco a los demás encargarse del último pokemon en pie de los maestros elementales.

Terminada la batalla, todos los campeones y altos mandos estaban agotados, no tenían casi energía, usaron muchos Max revivir y restaura todo, para curar un poco su equipo, sin embargo físicamente estaban muy lastimados todos y aún faltaba enfrentar a los escuadrones alfa, omega, gamma y el equipo plasma, junto con Groudon y Kyogre primigenio.

Esto fue una locura total – dice Lance

No hay de otra debemos continuar, sino toda hoen será destruida, y no sabemos si los 8 líderes están vivos o están aún luchando – dijo Steven

Lo sabemos pero ¡demonios!, casi no podemos ni caminar – dijo Cynthia

Tienen una fuera increíble, espero que los más fuertes fueran los maestros elementales porque si los otros tienen la misma fuerza estaremos acabados – dijo Wallace

Te dije que no moriría aquí, así que me debes una salida… - dijo Alder a Dianta

Ya veremos… - dijo Dianta con una sonrisa coqueta

Bueno hemos descansado y recuperamos un poco de energía, andando – dijo Steven haciendo que todos los campeones y altos mantos de aquella batalla partieran a ciudad Slateport para continuar la batalla

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO – UNION INESPERADA**

Bueno mis queridos lectores, dejo unas aclaratorias aquí… primero el episodio ciertamente tiene algunas cosas omitidas, algunos podrán ver que faltaron un poco algunos desenlaces en el capítulo y la razón es que no me gusta publicar capítulos tan largos y tampoco quería extender tanto la batalla de hoen, por eso tal vez algunos puedan sentir que fue apresurado, pero la verdad es que trate de resumir lo más que pude.

Bueno los dejo con el otro capítulo! Espero les guste.

Saludos!


	12. Unión inesperada

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: la campeona más zukulenta de toda la historia de pokemon siempre será Cynthia; lo de Alder y Dianta solo me dio mucha risa y por eso escribí XD**

 **Nota 3: los nombres de los altos mandos pueden ser confusos, discúlpenme eso, es que investigue un poco pero no encontré mucho sobre los nombres en Hispanoamérica, por eso algunos son la versión inglés y otros la versión española**

 **CAPITULO 11 – UNION INESPERADA**

Bueno hemos descansado y recuperamos un poco de energía, andando – dijo Steven haciendo que todos los campeones y altos mantos de aquella batalla partieran a ciudad Slateport para continuar la batalla

Así mismo con las fuerzas un poco recobradas, siguieron su camino para encontrarse con los líderes de gimnasio y los escuadrones del equipo sigma restante

Miren allá están Groudon y Kyogre, al parecer el equipo sigma perdió el control sobre ellos porque están peleando ambos legendarios

Pero si son mega Latias y mega Latios… están luchando contra Groudon y Kyogre… - dijo Wallace

Ya entiendo… al luchar contra ellos, generaron una distracción, lo cual hizo que el equipo sigma perdiera el control de ellos, es una excelente oportunidad – dijo Steven

Entonces vamos - dijo Lance

Caminando unos metros más se encontraron con los 8 líderes de gimnasio, quienes estaban derrotados, no habían podido hacer mucho contra el poder de los escuadrones sigma

¿Que…? ¿Ustedes derrotaron a los maestros elementales…? – dijo un líder del escuadrón alfa

Pero es imposible… - dijo otro líder del escuadrón omega

Pues lo crean o no aquí estamos… así que ustedes serán los siguientes – dijo Alder

Al parecer esos maestros no eran tan buenos como dijo nuestro líder, de lo contrario habrían regresado – dijo un líder del escuadrón gamma

Eso ya no importa… esto es grave así que debemos atacar en este momento – dijo Ghechis

Ahora los 3 líderes de cada escuadrón sigma lanzaron sus ataques contra los campeones, altos mando y líderes de gimnasio restantes, dejando a todos gravemente heridos

Lo ves, no son fuertes, los débiles eran esos maestros inútiles – dice un líder de escuadrón gamma

No te confíes, para derrotar a esos maestros tuvieron que darlo todo, y el resultado es que ahora todos están débiles, por eso tenemos la ventaja – dijo un líder del escuadrón omega

Por eso mismo evitaremos que sigan con esto – dijo una voz cerca de aquella batalla

¿Qué caraj…? quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Ghechis

Todos somos entrenadores y venimos a detener esta destrucción que causaron – decían varios entrenadores de ciudad Slateport y de todas partes de hoen quienes fueron para ayudar

Ustedes son basura, lárguense de aquí… - dijo Ghechis

Entonces oblíganos… dijeron todos los entrenadores

Bien por mi… equipo plasma vamos contra ellos – dijo Ghechis

Ghechis, encárgate de esas basuras, nosotros acabaremos con los campeones, altos mando y líderes de gimnasio – dijo un líder del escuadrón alfa

Y no son los únicos – dijeron otras voces por otro lado de la batalla

Más basuras… que molesto… - dijeron los escuadrones sigma

Todos los entrenadores de hoen vienen en camino, así que si no se van ahora serán destruidos – dijeron los otros entrenadores

Bla bla bla más basura… nosotros nos haremos cargo… escuadrón gamma, vamos contra estos – dijo el líder del escuadrón gamma

Ahora se torna mejor la pelea no creen – dijo Cynthia

Hasta entrenadores comunes vienen a la batalla, no les parece que hemos descansado lo suficiente – dijo Steven

Estoy de acuerdo, además Dianta me debe una salida – dijo Alder sonriendo

Que persistente eres… - dijo Dianta con una sonrisa

Ya derrote a mi maestro, así que esto será solo un calentamiento – dijo Wallace

Nosotros no hicimos mucho, fuimos derrotados fácilmente, pero todos juntos podremos hacerle frente – dice Wattson líder de gimnasio tipo electico

Así es… mi hija y sus amigos están en Orre luchando, no vamos a caer aquí – dijo Norman

Y no te olvides de mí papa, tal vez solo tenga 1 año desde que inicie mi viaje, pero seré tu remplazo en el gimnasio algún día, así que no me pidas que me vaya por qué no lo hare – dijo Max apareciendo entre los entrenadores que llegaron a la batalla

Vaya… hasta el hijo de norman está aquí… bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo, mejor continuamos donde estábamos – dijo Juan líder de gimnasio tipo agua

Así mismo continuaron la batalla todos en ciudad Slateport, Mega Latias y mega Latios contra Groudon y Kyogre, un grupo de entrenadores contra el equipo plasma dirigido por Ghechis, por el otro lado otro grupo de entrenadores contra el escuadrón gamma quienes tenían varios comandantes del equipo galaxia en la batalla y por último los escuadrones alfa y omega contra los campeones, altos mandos y líderes de gimnasio. La cual sin duda fue una pelea más pareja, logrando darles la victoria a todos los que participaron en aquella feroz batalla, derrotando por fin a una parte del equipo sigma.

Ya solo falta encerrar a Groudon y Kyogre con los prismas… hagamos un último esfuerzo, necesitamos detener esto – dijo Steven levantándose a duras penas después de aquella batalla

Entonces iré contigo, mega Latias y mega Latios ya no resistirán más… - dijo Lance

Todo sea por acabar con esto y salir con Dianta – dijo Alder

Bueno si van solos tal vez me quede sin cita así que ni modo, iré también – dijo Dianta sonriéndole a Alder

Si además tengo que cuidar de estos tontos, sino morirán en el intento – dijo Cinthya refiriéndose a Steven y Lance

Ya pasamos lo más difícil, solo queda esto – dijo Wallace

Bien vamos – dijo Steven

Entre los campeones, lograron crear una distracción, así mismo mega Latias y mega Latios pudieron lanzar su último ataque, dejando algo débiles a Groudon y Kyogre, dándole tiempo a lance para encerrar el poder de la regresión primigenia y así calmar a los grandes legendarios… después de eso, los grandes legendarios se fueron a un largo sueño, cada uno en su territorio, dando por terminada aquella terrible batalla que destrozo algunas ciudades en hoen, principalmente ciudad Slateport

Bueno ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora les toca a la ICPO y a los 6 elegidos… - dijo Wallace

No me mal entiendan, necesito descansar igual que ustedes… pero aun esta en peligro la ICPO y los jóvenes elegidos – dijo Steven

Si… aun no podemos descansar… tenemos cosas pendientes todavía – dijo Cynthia

Entonces vamos rápido a un CP, curemos a los pokemon y vayamos lo más pronto a la I.C.P.O – dijo Lance

Los 8 líderes se quedaran en hoen por si ocurre alguna novedad, debemos seguir preparados – dijo Steven

 **-Región Orre, sede de la I.C.P.O -**

Se encontraban todos los líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones con excepción de hoen; estaban los miembros del alto mando de Unova y Kalos, con excepción de Malva quien esta con el team Flare; los 7 cerebros de la frontera, y muchos prestigiosos entrenadores que pertenecen a la I.C.P.O

También contando con nuestro grupo de amigos que llegaron para apoyar a los 6 elegidos en esta batalla. Todos estaban listos, esperando que apareciera el equipo sigma, pero la sorpresa fue más grande cuando vieron lo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Era un ejército completo, al menos 200 reclutas del equipo sigma, acompañados del team Flare y 6 maestros elementales, que solo algunos pocos miembros de la I.C.P.O sabían de su existencia

Entre todos los reclutas del equipo sigma rodearon el acceso a la I.C.P.O nadie podía escapar de ese lugar, solo les quedaba luchar.

Bueno será mejor salir a luchar, aquí adentro no lograremos nada – dijo Harrison seguido por Tyson

Alto hay… nosotros nos encargaremos, esta batalla será más dura de lo que imaginan… por eso nos enviaron a todos a este lugar – dijo Tileo

Además, veo que Malva también vino y esta con el Team Flare, yo me encargare de ella – dijo Dracena

Bueno vamos, estos maestros elementales no van a esperar mucho – dijo Marshal

Bueno amigos… llego la hora, esta es la batalla que estábamos esperando, por favor no se incluyan a menos que sea necesario – dijo Brock seguido por Misty

Nosotros tenemos responsabilidades aquí, por favor manténganse al margen – dijo Brandon hablando en nombre de los 7 cerebros de la frontera

Pues eso no pasara… - dijo Serena molesta llamando la atención de todos **(XXX y no precisamente por lo zukulenta que esta XD XXX)**

Serena, sé que no es fácil pero es nece… - decía Scott pero fue brutalmente interrumpido

¡Necesitan nada! Mi ash está luchando por todos nosotros, se fue sin saber si regresara o no – decía Serena con lágrimas en los ojos pero aun enojada

Por eso es que no vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada… todos vinimos para apoyarlos en esto, y nadie podrá impedirlo – termino sus palabras la zukulenta ¡digo! La hermosa Serena dejando a todos sorprendidos y con más confianza en la batalla y generando algunos pensamientos y comentarios a todos los presentes…

Tiene razón…/está que arde…/bien dicho amiga…/que zukulenta…/ T_T yo quiero una novia así…/ya veo por qué ash te eligió…/a la mierda es más sexy cuando se enoja…/pensaba que me había superado… pero la verdad nunca estuve a su altura…/esta tonta tiene agallas…/esta combinación de amor y enojo crea una perfecta sazón…/me vale madres…/

Oye mi Korri, ¿tú también lucharías así por mí…? – pregunta clemont

Claro que si tontito… - dijo Korrina a Clemont

Bueno… bueno… ya entendimos... pero tengan mucho cuidado todos ustedes… - dijo narciso

Entonces vamos todos – dijo el abuelo de Korrina

 **CAPITULO 12 – DEFIENDE A LOS TUYOS**

Que tal mis queridos lectores, al fin después de una larga espera les traigo 2 capítulos en compensación. Eh tenido muy poco tiempo por eso no había podido actualizar el fic, pero aquí dejo 2 episodios.

Por otro lado me disculpo por los nombres de los campeones, altos mandos y líderes de gimnasio, como dije antes a veces se confunden los nombres, trato de llevarlo con los datos del anime, sin embargo hay cosas que no aparecen y me toca investigar los nombres.

Con el tema de los maestros elementales, son en total 18, cada maestro representa un tipo elemental y algunos miembros importantes como Wallace, Flint, Drake y otros más, han sido entrenados por estos maestros según la especialidad de su tipo, por eso el caso de Wallace se podría repetir en cualquier otro personaje.

Sin más me despido para que dejen sus review si les gusto y si no… qué más da… la vida sigue... seguirán viendo fics sin comentar… T_T son crueles ¿lo sabían? XD XD

Por cierto daré un adelanto, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el Team Trama vs Team zukulencia, ya lo verán! Será muy gracioso ajajajajaja

Saludos!


	13. Defiende a los tuyos

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: los nombres de los altos mandos pueden ser confusos, discúlpenme eso, es que investigue un poco pero no encontré mucho sobre los nombres en Hispanoamérica, por eso algunos son la versión inglés y otros la versión española**

 **Reviews al final...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 – DEFIENDE A LOS TUYOS**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Los 6 elegidos entraron a la base del equipo sigma, corrieron por unos largos pasillos hasta llegar al primer salón, donde les espera el primer reto si quieren seguir avanzando

Oye ash, de verdad, ¿estás preparado para esto? – pregunto Gary

No esperaba esta situación pero hay que seguir – dijo ash sin voltearse a ver a ninguno de los 5

Mira las cosas no cambiaron solo por lo que dijo el líder del equipo rocket, nuestra misión sigue en pie, espero que no lo olvides – dijo Alain Serio

No te conozco bien y tampoco quisiera estar en tus zapatos, pero lo que está en juego es mucho más grande – dijo bruno

¡YA LO SE!... acaso son estúpidos ¿o qué?... tenemos que avanzar – dijo ash molesto, con una mirada fría, una actitud desconocida, como nunca lo habían visto sus amigos antes… simplemente no era el ash que todos conocían. Pero sin darse cuenta Paul le asesto un golpe fulminante en la cara a ash, dejando a todos sorprendidos

Escúchame bien imbécil… - dice Paul aun con el puño levantado, dirigiendo su mirada al piso donde estaba ash

Si vuelves a perder la cabeza como en la sala de entrenamiento estaremos en un gran peligro… o superas esta situación o te vas de aquí en este momento – dijo Paul enojado por la actitud de ash

Segundos después ash se levanta del suelo, su rostro cambio, está más calmado, se veían sus ojos nuevamente normales con su respectivo brillo

Muchas gracias Paul… - dijo ash sonriendo y dándole la mano derecha a Paul

Bien… espero que lo entiendas… - dijo Paul dándole un apretón de mano en señal de respeto

Pero aun así… - dijo ash lanzando un golpe con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha aun sujetaba a Paul e inmediatamente se escuchó un fuerte golpe… esta vez Paul cayó al piso y ash quedo con el puño en el aire

Te devuelvo el favor… ahora estamos a mano… - dijo ash con una sonrisa de rivalidad

Bien bien… creo que reaccionaste al fin – dijo Paul regresándole una sonrisa igual

Bueno ya entremos al salón… sino van a terminar matándose – dijo Trip

Bien quién de nosotros será el primero – pregunto Bruno

Pues es algo básico… seré yo… después de todo ustedes son unos estorbos – dijo Trip con arrogancia

Mira quien lo dice… - dijo Alain con aires de superioridad

Ya idiotas vamos… - dijo Bruno por último, para luego abrir la puerta del primer salón

* * *

 **-Región Orre, sede de la I.C.P.O -**

Por eso es que no vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada… todos vinimos para apoyarlos en esto, y nadie podrá impedirlo – termino sus palabras la hermosa Serena dejando a todos sorprendidos y con más confianza en la batalla

Bueno… bueno… ya entendimos... pero tengan mucho cuidado todos ustedes… - dijo Narciso

Entonces vamos todos – dijo el abuelo de Korrina

Bien dicho Gran gurú de la Mega-evolución – dijo un hombre rubio, alto, que recién llegaba junto a otras personas más

¿Papa? En qué momento llegaste – pregunto Barry

Poco antes de que ellos llegaran… - dijo Palmer refiriéndose al equipo sigma

Palmer que bueno que llegaste a tiempo, y veo que los demás AS de la frontera de Sinnoh también llegaron – dijo Scott viendo

Bien, mejoran las cosas – dijo Brandon

Aun así, somos tal ves 85 personas sin contar a las 2 pequeñas, ni la brigada especial de la ICPO ni tampoco el ejército de oficiales Jenny que está por llegar – dijo Scott

¡EJERCITO DE OFICIALES JENNY…! – grito Brock desesperado lleno de corazones por todos lados

¡SPLASH! ¡SLAPSH! ¡CLACK! – se escucharon 3 golpes seguidos, la primera fue Lucy golpeando a Brock en la cabeza, el segundo fue el Seviper de Lucy usando cola venenosa en la espada de Brock y el tercero es Toxicroak usando puya nociva en el estómago de Brock.

Ehhh… bueno creo que ahora somos 84 para la lucha – dijo Scott con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza viendo como Toxicroak se llevaba a Brock arrastrado

No se preocupen… se recuperara pronto – dijeron Misty, May y Dawn

Aun así, nos superan en número… la brigada especial de la ICPO son 20 miembros solamente, el ejército de oficiales Jenny podrán con un número limitado de reclutas solamente, aun nos superan al menos 5 reclutas por cada uno de nosotros, sin contar que contra cada maestro tendremos que ser al menos 5 para tener posibilidades… - dijo Brandon analizando la situación

¡KHEE!… ¿tan fuerte son? – dijo Serena sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Pues si… los maestros elementales son 18 en total, cada uno según su especialidad de tipo, y muchos miembros de altos mandos fueron entrenados en alguna ocasión por alguno de esos maestros – explico Narciso

Todos los jóvenes entrenadores quedaron impactados con aquellas palabras, excluyendo a líderes de gimnasio que tenían conocimiento de la existencia de los maestros elementales

¿Aun quieren ir? – pregunto Palmer

Claro que si… son 18 maestros lo que significa que si solo vinieron 6, los demás están luchando contra mi Ash y los demás, así que no hay tiempo – dijo Serena lista

* * *

Después de aquellas palabras todos salieron a la batalla… eran 6 maestros elementales, team Flare, y más de 200 reclutas del equipo sigma VS los entrenadores presentes, los cerebros de la frontera, los As de la frontera, Lideres de gimnasio de kanto, johto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos; los altos mando de Unova y Kalos

Al fin se presentan… dijo Lysson

Bueno, como sabemos que muchos no nos conocen nos presentaremos – dijo uno de los maestros

Soy Nomaru, maestro tipo normal,

Soy Mushi, maestro tipo bicho,

Hola a todos, soy Feari, la gran maestra tipo hada,

Esta chica, siempre llamando la atención… soy Kusa, maestra tipo planta,

Soy Doku, maestro tipo veneno,

Y yo su hermano Hikou, maestro tipo volador,

Esto no será nada fácil… - dijo Palmer

Yo me encargare personalmente de Malva – dijo Dracena

Por mi está bien querida… - dijo Malva

Entonces nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera – dice Scott para dar las instrucciones

Dracena vs Malva

Líderes de gimnasio de todas las regiones, se dividirán para luchar contra Feari y los hermanos Doku y Hikou

Cornelio, Saizo, Shauntal, Grimsley, Marshal, Tileo, Narciso VS Nomaru

Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, Anabel y Brandon Vs Kusa

Palmer, Thorton, Argenta, Dahlia, Darach, Caitlin y yo Vs Mushi

Listos todos… - dijo Scott

Los demás detendrán al team Flare y la mayor cantidad de reclutas que puedan… deben estar concentrados en todo momento… entendido – dijo Scott

Entendido – respondieron todos al unísono

La distribución entre los jóvenes entrenadores fue la siguiente:

Harrison, Tyson, Trevor, Tierno, Sawyer y Sanpei VS Lysson

Team Zukulencia (Serena, Dawn, May y Shauna) Vs Team Trama (las 4 mujeres de alto rango del team Flare)

Drew, Solidad, Kenny Barry, Nando Conway, Úrsula, Zoey, Iris, Bianca, Stephan y Burgundy Vs comandantes y reclutas Del team Flare

Brigada especial de la ICPO y ejército de oficiales Jenny Vs reclutas sigma

* * *

Una gran batalla se desato, todos lanzaban ataques, se podían ver lanzallamas, truenos, hidrobomba, pulso dragón, rayos solares, entre muchos ataques más. El campo de batalla era un desastre, algunas partes del edificio principal de la ICPO quedaban destruidas, ventanas rotas, temblores por ataques como terremoto y magnitud, era una lucha total

Después de una larga batalla, muchos quedaron sin fuerzas para seguir. Los líderes de todas las regiones lucharon duramente pero perdieron… lograron derrotar a los hermanos Doku y Hikou, quienes solamente tenían 1 mega evolución, por el lado de Feari, solo le quedaba un muy débil Sylveon y de los líderes de gimnasio solo quedaba Valerie con Sylveon también pero en mejor estado

Así que la alumna quiere vencer a la maestra – dice Feari con su tono habitual

Yo te respetada mucho, pero después de ver que eres miembro de este asqueroso grupo, eso quedo a la historia… - dijo Valerie

Que linda… mejor sigue diseñando moda por que no voy a caer contra ti – dijo Feari sonriendo

Ambos Sylveon lucharon fuerte mente, Valerie tuvo que enfrentar a su maestra, la primera maestra tipo hada en el mundo, por lo tanto era una batalla difícil hasta que tiempo después, ambos Sylveon cayeron derrotados, ya sin fuerzas, ningún líder de gimnasio podía seguir luchando.

* * *

 **Dracena Vs Malva**

Estas oxidada querida… se suponía que eras más fuerte que yo… pero estamos iguales – dijo Malva en tono de burla

Creo que hablas muy pronto traidora… aún tengo mi mega ataría, tu talonflame y Pyroar ya cayeron en batalla, así que no te queda mucho… - dijo dracena

Pues yo tengo un mega también… sal Houndoom… mega evoluciona – dijo Malva

Así que se pone interesante… Ataria mega evoluciona – dijo dracena

* * *

 **Cornelio, Saizo, Shauntal, Grimsley, Marshal, Tileo, Narciso VS Nomaru**

La batalla fue muy extensa, muchos cayeron rápidamente por el gran poder del Slaking de Nomaru, un pokemon poderoso, que con un solo golpe podía acabar con cualquier contrincante, gracias al sacrificio de Saizo, pudieron vencer a Slaking, sin embargo ya habían caído la mayoría… solo estaba en pie Cornelio con mega Lucario y Narciso con mega blastoise… Nomaru solo tenía en pie a su mega Kangaskhan, pero era más que suficiente

Mega Lucario usa combate cercano – dijo Cornelio

Es inútil, mega Kangaskhan puño incremento – dijo Nomaru

Mega Lucario no pudo resistirlo, salió volando unos metros del impacto

Mega blastoise usa hielo rápido – dijo Narciso

Rápidamente mega blastoise isa giro rápido pero lanzando rayo hielo de sus cañones, dejando muchas ondas de rayos congelando varias partes del campo

Que ridículo, mega Kangaskhan terremoto – dijo Nomaru

Llego el momento… ahora Cornelio – dijo Narciso

Mega Lucario – dice Cornelio / mega blastoise – dice Narciso

Usa esfera aural a máxima potencia – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Mega Kangaskhan regrésalo con puño incremento – dijo Nomaru

Mega Kangaskhan preparaba su ataque pero no se percató del campo, tenía los pies congelados por el ataque de mega blastoise y perdió el equilibrio… no pudo esquivar los potentes ataques de ambos, así que impactaron directamente

Así que ese era el plan… interesante, pero aún falta… - dijo Nomaru esta vez serio

Mega Kangaskhan perdió su mega evolución… pero… aun… está en pie… imposible – dijo Cornelio

Kangaskhan está sin mega evolución, muy débil pero aun en pie

Usa terremoto y acaba con ellos – dijo Nomaru

Conkeldurr usa terremoto también para reducir el impacto – dijo una voz

No puede ser Marshal aun estas en pie – dijo Cornelio

Conkeldurr uso su ataque y ambos terremotos chocaron, dejando el campo de batalla devastado totalmente… el impacto fue muy fuerte y Conkeldurr ya estaba débil, por lo tanto cayo totalmente debilitado después del impacto

Ahora queda de parte de ustedes – dijo Marshal

A terminar de una vez… Mega Lucario / Mega blastoise… usa esfera aural a máxima potencia… - dijeron nuevamente Cornelio y Narciso

Kangaskhan regrésalo con golpe cuerpo – dijo Nomaru

Estás loco… vas a sacrificar a tu pokemon – dijo Narciso

No me subestimen – dijo Nomaru

Una gran explosión en el campo surgió… todos salieron volando… mega Lucario y mega blastoise ya quedaron sin energía, pidieron la mega evolución pero estaban a duras penas en pie… Kangaskhan a pesar de recibir los ataques con un contrataque quedo en pie… después que la nube de humo se disipo… todos quedaron impresionados, después de recibir 2 ataques a máxima potencia quedo en pie igual…

Eso es imposible – dijo Tileo con un nudo en la garganta

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes? – dijo Marshal

Golpe aéreo… - se escuchó una voz detrás de Kangaskhan que luchaba por mantenerse en pie

Un pokemon rápidamente ejecuto su ataque y logro derrotar por fin a Kangaskhan

Ese es… es Grimsley – dijo Cornelio

Bien hecho Bisharp, ese fue nuestro último ataque… esto termino Nomaru – dijo Grimsley

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Narciso

Así que lo viste… pues Kangaskhan uso aguante… por eso logro resistir sus ataques y regresarlo con golpe cuerpo… pero ya todo acabo… - dijo Nomaru cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 – INEVITABLE** **DESTRUCCIÓN**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores… quiero disculparme con ustedes por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, la verdad ha estado muy difícil poder sentarme a escribir para continuar el capítulo, eh tenido poco tiempo libre.

Aquí dejo este emocionante capítulo de batallas… trate de resumirlo lo más que pude para no extenderlo mucho.

También les dejo la lista de pokemon que usaron los maestros ya vencidos... Recordemos que en esta batalla aún faltan 2 maestros más, Mushi maestra tipo bicho y Kusa maestra tipo planta

Doku uso Mega Beedrill, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Drapion, Toxicroak y Dragalge

Hikou uso Mega Pidgeot, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, Talonflame y Crobat

Feari uso Mega Mawile, Mega Audino, Togekiss, Clefable, Wigglytuff y Sylveon

Nomaru uso Mega Kangaskhan, Mega Lopunny, Slaking, Exploud, Ditto y Lickilicky

Aclaro que Doku y Hikou son los únicos maestros que tienen solo 1 mega evolución… la razón es porque no quería desviarme del tipo principal que se especializan, así que los deje como los maestros más débiles con 1 sola mega evolución

Ahora si… me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo… si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y si algo no les gusto, también jaajajajajajaja

Saludos

* * *

 **Reviews:**

guest: muchas gracias, ojala crees una cuenta y sigas las historias mas de cerca! así también puedes interactuar mejor con todos los que estamos aquí

SerenaEeveeZorua XYZ: muchas gracias por tu comentario, claro que voy a continuarla y mejorarla siempre! PD: te envie un PM en respuesta a lo que me dijiste XD

LinkZX: jaajjaja que bueno que leiste nuevamente la historia... aun tengo mucho por desarrollar y tambien infomro que ya quedan pocos capitulos, eh tenido que extrendelro un poco por que queria mostrar las batallas con los maestros XD PD: fuck yeahh aqui el amour es completo... no solo besos XD XD

Fernanda. 91: me alegra que te guste! aun queda pendiente por desarorollar pero a esta por temrinar, gracias por dejar tu comentario! espero actualziar el domingo que viene XD


	14. Inevitable destrucción

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: los nombres que use para los maestros elementales son en japonés, según lo que investigue de los tipos elementales de cada pokemon**

 **Nota 3: los nombres de los altos mandos, As del frente de batalla pueden ser confusos, discúlpenme eso, es que investigue un poco pero no encontré mucho sobre los nombres en Hispanoamérica, por eso algunos son la versión inglés y otros la versión española**

 **Nota 4: a partir de ahora resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 – INEVITABLE** **DESTRUCCIÓN**

* * *

Bien hecho Bisharp, ese fue nuestro último ataque… esto termino Nomaru – dijo Grimsley

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Narciso

Así que lo viste… pues Kangaskhan uso aguante… por eso logro resistir sus ataques y regresarlo con golpe cuerpo… pero ya todo acabo… - dijo Nomaru cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Creo que ya hicimos nuestra parte, no es así Cornelio – dijo Saizo

Es correcto, no tenemos fuerzas para seguir, todo depende de ellos… - dijo Cornelio

* * *

 **Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spencer, Anabel y Brandon Vs Kusa**

Shiftry, Exeggutor… usen Pulso Psíquico – dijo Kusa

Shiftry genera un gran ataque de pulso umbrío mientras Exeggutor genera unas ondas psíquicas con su ataque, generando una combinación devastadora ya que son dos ataques opuestos, siniestro y psíquico combinados en un ataque, algo nunca antes visto… por algo Kusa era una maestra

Con este ataque terminaron de caer Mega Medichan y Hariyama de Greta; Arcanine y Mega Swampert de Tucker; Mega Venusaur y Shiftry de Spencer;

Articuno / regice… Rayo hielo al suelo – dijeron Brandon y Noland al mismo tiempo

Seviper cola venenosa… Milotic ventisca… - dijo Lucy

Serperior ataca a Seviper y Milotic con Hoja aguda… - dijo Kusa

Luego de varios ataques… el piso quedo totalmente congelado… Lucy perdió la batalla… Seviper y Milotic cayeron derrotados, Serperior preparo un ataque directo a Lucy, cuando ya estaba a pocos segundos del impacto, un muro metálico evito el ataque

Qué es eso… - dijo Brandon

Es un Mega Steelix? – dijo Anabel

Nadie tocara a mi Lucy… Mega Steelix usa roca afilada en Serperior – dijo un moreno

Brock… - dijo Lucy con un leve sonrojo, se encontraba en el suelo, a espaldas de Brock mientras este la defendía

Sí que se recuperó rápido… y en buen momento – dijo Brandon

Eso no servirá… Serperior destrúyelo con hoja aguda… - dijo Kusa

¡Ahora…! – grito Brock con su mirada fija en Brandon y Noland… ya entendieron la señal

Registeel / Regirock usen terremoto… - dijo Brandon

Articuno rayo hielo a Serperior… - dijo Noland rápidamente

En segundos, la distracción de Brock funciono, los 2 terremotos conjuntos y el rayo hielo golpeo a Serperior pero aún estaba en pie

Alakazam/Espeon usen fuerza psíquica… - dijo Anabel

Ambos ataques acertaron a Exeggutor mientras se recuperaba de los 2 ataques terremoto que venían combinado con el campo de batalla congelado, lo que hizo desprender varias capas de hielo en forma de agujas… dejando débil a Exeggutor y Shiftry en conjunto. Después de estos ataques Exeggutor cayó debilitado

Mega Steelix colmillo ígneo en Shiftry… - dijo Brock pero la velocidad de Shiftry era mayor y lo esquivo con facilidad

Alakazam / Espeon… fuerza psíquica contra Serperior… - dijo Anabel aprovechando la distracción de Kusa quien estaba ocupada con Shiftry y descuido a Serperior

Mientras Anabel ejecuto sus ataques, Articuno de Noland se posó encima de Serperior y a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo, lazo un rayo hielo a toda potencia, dejando a Serperior congelado y derrotado

Shiftry esquivo el colmillo ígneo de Mega Steelix y preparo un fuerte ataque pulso umbrío, pero antes de atacar recibió un golpe critico de puya nociva, cortesía del Toxicroak de Brock, lo cual dejo a Shiftry débil y cayendo al suelo en picada…

Antes que tocar el suelo… Mega steelix que aún seguía preparando su ataque colmillo ígneo, recibió directamente a Shiftry en su boca, asestando su golpe y quemándolo hasta caer derrotándolo finalmente

Así que derrotaron a mi Mega Venusaur, Serperior, Chesnaught, Exeggutor y Shiftry entre todos ustedes… - dijo Kusa sonriendo

Ya solo te queda 1 PKM y nosotros aún tenemos varios… - dijo Brandon

¿Y por qué crees que me gane el título de maestra? Sceptile sal… mega evoluciona – dijo Kusa lanzando su más fuerte PKM

Mega Steelix usa tumba rocas… - dijo Brock

Mega Sceptile onda certera… - dijo Kusa con una sonrisa, Mega Sceptile con una increíble velocidad se colocó detrás de Mega steelix sin darle posibilidad de terminar el ataque, le asesto una fuerte onda certera, derrotándolo por completo

Articuno usa doble reflejo – dijo Noland, rápidamente Articuno uso doble equipo creando varias copias de sí mismo y usando reflejo, para debilitar los ataques del oponente

Mega Sceptile, poder oculto… - dijo tranquilamente Kusa

Su ataque fue potente y adicionalmente subió todas sus características, lanzo varias piedras a todas las copias y logro derribar a Articuno… mientras caída en picada, con su gran velocidad salto y uso Gigadrenado… absorbiendo la poca vitalidad de Articuno dejándolo derrotado

Regirock / Registeel usen terremoto a máxima potencia… - dijo Brandon

Mega Sceptile doble onda certera… - dijo Kusa confiada, viendo como Mega Sceptile preparo 2 ondas certeras en cada mano, lanzándolas con un poder sorprendente… fue devastador, los ataque terremoto quedaron totalmente anulados con la potencia de este ataque, dejando destruidos a Regirock y registeel

No puede ser… alakazam / Espeon usen fuerza psíquica… - dijo Anabel muy impresionada con la fuerza de ese Mega Sceptile

Mega Sceptile poder oculto nuevamente… - dijo Kusa, al instante Mega Sceptile volvió a subir todas sus características, lanzo unas fuertes rocas contra los PKM psíquicos derrotándolos al instante

Estamos perdidos… dijo Lucy asombrada

Aun no… Toxicroak ya usaste varias danza espada… tienes más fuerza ahora… usa golpe mugre – dijo Brock aprovechado la distracción

Toxicroak uso golpe bajo para asestar rápidamente, aprovechando el ataque y la cercanía con el oponente, uso también lanza mugre, asestando un golpe critico a Mega Sceptile

Ahora Brandon… - dijo Brock rápidamente

Regice se había recuperado mientras los demás peleaban… Brandon solo contaba con regice y Ninjask, así que planeo una estrategia

Ninjask doble danza espadas alrededor de regice – dijo Brandon, rápidamente Ninjask creo varias copias de sí mismo, haciendo a la vez una danza espada. Con esta estrategia Ninjask eleva su ataque por la danza espada, su evasión con doble equipo y su velocidad por su habilidad impulso. Esta estrategia la uso al menos 6 veces, mientras los demás fueron derrotados por Mega Sceptile, por lo tanto Ninjask tenía una velocidad muy superior a Mega Sceptile y también un fuerte ataque preparado

Regice usa cerrojo en Mega Sceptile y luego rayo hielo – dijo Brandon robando la atención de Kusa quien no se percató de la presencia de Ninjask encima de todos en el campo de batalla

No pasara nada… Mega Sceptile recibe el ataque con una onda certera – dijo tranquilamente Kusa

Cuando enfoco su atención en regice, Toxicroak y Ninjask hicieron su movida

Toxicroak ataco con una fuerte puya nociva, la cual Mega Sceptile pudo esquivar por solo milímetros gracias a su gran velocidad, pero la distracción funciono y Ninjask con una velocidad superior a Mega Sceptile asesto 3 veces tijera X antes de que Mega Sceptile reaccionara… con Toxicroak cerca de Mega Sceptile uso nuevamente la combinación golpe mugre y por último el rayo hielo de regice acertó gracias a las estrategias usadas

Después de tanto esfuerzo… termino… no puedo creerlo – dijo Noland

Así es… ganamos esta batalla… dijo Anabel

Demonios… - dijo Kusa muy molesta con el resultado… perdió la batalla

* * *

 **Palmer, Thorton, Argenta, Dahlia, Darach, Caitlin y yo Vs Mushi**

Otra terrible batalla estaba en curso simultáneamente, en esta batalla, Mushi, la maestra tipo bicho ya había perdido Mega Pinsir, Galvantula, Ariados y Yanmega. Uno de los más difíciles de eliminar fue Shedinja, un pokemon débil que solo tiene 1 de vida, pero su velocidad, su ataque especial y su evasión son superiores a cualquiera… ningún ataque lograda dar en el blanco y uno a uno fueron cayendo los AS del frente de batalla. Una dura batalla que les costó mucho sacrificio de sus PKM para poder derrotar a Shedinja.

Con una fuerte batalla quedaron derrotados casi todos los AS del frente de Batalla, solo quedaba en pie Palmer con su Dragonite, Scott con Mega-Aerodactyl y Dahlia con Mega-Blaziken

Terminemos de una vez… Heracross sal… mega evolución – dijo Mushi

Somos 3 contra 1, por arceus que termine esto rápido – dijo Palmer

Mega-Heracross pedrada espada… - dijo Mushi

¿Pero qué carajo es eso…? – dijo Palmer asombrado

Mega-Heracross emanaba un aura blanca rodeada de espadas por todo el cuerpo mientras que unas rocas salían disparadas a toda velocidad, pero esas rocas tenían algo e particular, al parecer tenían algo de filo, por lo tanto el daño sería superior. El ataque salía a gran velocidad hacia el Dragonite de Palmer, quien no tenía forma de esquivar... sin poder moverse solo espero el final pero algo paso, Mega-Aerodactyl de Scott con una gran velocidad intercepto el ataque, recibiendo las 5 pedradas como golpe directo, después de eso, Aerodactyl perdió la mega evolución y cayo totalmente debilitado

Interesante… pensaba eliminarlo de último pero en fin… Mega-Heracross terremoto – dijo Mushi

Para que Mega-Blaziken no recibiera daño, uso patada salto alto, evadido el terremoto pero quedo indefenso

Mega-Heracross espéralo y usa a bocajarro – dijo Mushi

No lo permitiré… Dragonite Enfado extremo… - dijo Palmer

Antes de que Mega-Heracross pudiera atacar a Mega-Blaziken, recibió un fuerte ataque combinado, Dragonite uso velocidad Extrema que le dio un impulso brutal y su ataque Enfado duplico su daño en el golpe, el cual dejo a Mega-Heracross algo inestable… y mientras se recuperaba de aquel fuerte ataque, no logro evadir el ataque de mega-Blaziken que uso patada salto alto pero combinado con evite ígneo, por lo tanto el golpe que recibió fue más fuerte aun

Mega-Heracross levántate… aún tenemos que pelear – dijo Mushi mostrando molestia por primera vez en toda la batalla

Usa Pedrada espada nuevamente – dijo Mushi

Esta vez no… Mega-Blaziken usa Protección espada - dijo Dahlia

Mega-Blaziken uso protección combinado con danza espada pero nunca espero que el ataque pedrada espada de Mega-Heracross fuera más potente, tanto fue la potencia que rompió la barrera de protección lastimando seriamente a Mega-Blaziken

Dragonite ya has usado varias veces danza dragón, es hora de darlo todo… usa enfado extremo a toda potencia – dijo palmer

Con una potencia más grande que la anterior Dragonite uso velocidad extrema combinado con enfado, mientras Mega-Heracross con mucha dificultad logro usar a bocajarro para repeler el ataque, sin embargo el impacto fue devastador, la combinación genero una explosión y ambos salieron volando, quedando derrotado totalmente Dragonite de palmer, mientras que Mega-Heracross perdió la mega evolución pero aún se levantaba con mucha dificultad

Tijera x / puya Nociva – se escucharon 2 voces que no habían participado en la batalla, fueron Brandon y Brock, quieres atacaron con la poca fuerza que les quedaba a sus PKM de la batalla anterior con Kusa, dando como resultado un Heracross totalmente debilitado

Tal vez nos ganaron a todos los maestros elementales… pero aún les espera algo más grande – dijo Mushi con mucha ira por el resultado de la batalla

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 – aún no tiene nombre**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza, fue difícil sacar tiempo para terminar el capítulo, pero en fin aquí estoy, no abandonare el fic solo que han cambiado algunas cosas y me cuesta sacar tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí seguiré y como mencione ya quedan pocos capítulos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido mis historias y también aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo a todos ya que no pude hacerlo en diciembre, pero espero que hayan disfrutado esas fechas festivas.

Que este año les traiga mucho éxito y mucha inspiración para sus propios fic y por mi parte… que este año traiga mejores Hits de Amour porque ya entre en crisis con los prevew de los capítulos que vienen, pero confió en que el Amour triunfará!

* * *

 **Review**

Fanweb: jajaja que bueno tener comentarios tuyos amigo! En el próximo episodio viene los esperado… Team Trama vs Team Zukulencia… ajajaja será muy interesante… y estoy colocando mucho detalle para hacer bien epica las batallas de los elegidos XD

SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: ajajaja interesante cambiaste el nombre, me gusta más este! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y con respecto a lo que le pasa a ash… bueno… será algo inesperado XD

Fernanda. 91: graicas por tu comentario, se que eh tardado en actualizar pero hare lo posible para ponerme al dia! Espero te guste este cap! Saludos

Los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo! Saludos! XD


	15. El despertar de la rikura

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: los nombres que use para los maestros elementales son en japonés, según lo que investigue de los tipos elementales de cada pokemon**

 **Nota 3: los nombres de los integrantes del team Flare están en inglés, igualmente dejo ambas en esta descripción (Caléndula/ Celosia; Melia /Mable; Begonia/Bryony; Amapola/Aliana)**

 **Nota 4: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 – EL DESPERTAR DE LA RIKURA**

* * *

En paralelo a las batallas de los maestros contra campeones, cerebros y líderes de gimnasio, se desarrollaban también otras batallas.

 **Team Zukulencia (Serena, Dawn, May y Shauna) Vs Team Trama (las 4 mujeres de alto rango del team Flare)**

Miren tenemos a 4 niñitas queriendo ser adultas… ¿no es adorable? – dijo Celosia

Niñita tu abuela – dijo May enojada

Mira niñita con sheshes copa D será mejor que te calles, tengo más trama, sino me crees ve el primer episodio de la serie XY&Z la cámara me enfoco… la rikura muy de cerca, y los calenturientos sacaron memes de mi trama, así que no tienes posibilidad – dijo Celosia

Pues mis sheshes son famosas desde Hoen, muchos fans me aman y aun quieren advanceshipping, así que toma… en la madre ciclope cabeza morada – dijo May confiada

Que niñas tan groseras… solo están celosas porque soy la que tiene mejores nalgas y por qué los calenturientos que ven el anime me llaman piernas locas – dijo Bryony

Momento… aquí la única piernas locas con buenas nalgas soy yo, y me gane ese título desde Sinnoh, tu eres una recién llegada así que quieta Vulpix cabeza verde subdesarrollada – dijo Dawn muy enojada

Mejor vayan a sus estúpidos concursos de niña fresa – dijo Aliana

Es ¡Performance! y para que te quede claro… desde que aparecí en la batalla doble Serena y yo vs con ash y el gordo, los fans les gusta mi nueva rikura, mientras que tú solo sales en cameo, así que no tienes vida aquí Zoroark con falda – dijo Shauna

Bueno nos toca enfrentar a estas patéticas, esta vez si caerás mocosa popular del amourshipping, esta vez no está tu noviecito friendzonero para defenderte – dijo Mable

Por qué siempre me estorban las peli azul – dijo Serena dándose un facepalm

Que dijiste – dijo Dawn que volteo a ver a Serena por su comentario

Larga historia… después te explicare – dijo Serena resignada

* * *

 **May vs Celosia**

Ya basta, Manectric usa trueno/ Drapion usa toxico – dijo Celosia

Blaziken mega evoluciona usa patada ígnea en Drapion / Glaceon usa rayo hielo en Manetric – dijo May

Mega-Blaziken evadió el ataque toxico y asestó una patada ígnea en toda la cara de Drapion / el trueno y el rayo hielo chocaron y generaron una gran nube de humo que obstaculizaba la visión

Drapion veneno X en Blaziken / Manetric mega evolución… usa lanzallamas en Glaceon – dijo Celosia

Rayos… Blaziken contraataca el lanzallamas con evite ígneo / Glaceon ventisca en Drapion

El veneno X de Drapion y la ventisca chocaron, pero la ventisca fue más fuerte y golpeo directamente a Drapion / Mega-Manetric uso lanzallamas pero el evite ígneo de Mega Blaziken fue más fuerte y le asesto el golpe, sin embargo Blaziken quedo paralizado por el contacto con mega Manectric y reto vitalidad por el efecto de evite ígneo

Drapion, Manetric… usen tajo umbrío y poder oculto en Blaziken – dijo Celosia

Glaceon protección / Mega Blaziken protégete con Glaceon – dijo May

Los ataques no tuvieron efecto por la estrategia, pero sin darse cuenta Drapion a toda velocidad lanzo un ataque veneno X en Glaceon mientras del otro lado Mega-Manetric uso trueno, que asesto directamente a mega-Blaziken, dejando debilitado a Glaceon y débil a Mega-Blaziken

Glaceon regresa, Snorlax sal… usa terremoto / mega Blaziken patada salto alto en Drapion

El terremoto golpeo y debilito bastante a Drapion y Mega-Manetric pero aún estaban en pie, la patada salto alto no dio efecto, ya que Drapion pudo evitarla con sus pinzas y lanzo un golpe critico de veneno X, derrotando a Mega-Blaziken

No puede ser… regresa Blaziken, Beautifly sal… usa zumbido en Drapion y Manectric / Snorlax terremoto nuevamente

Rayos… Mega-Manetric lanzallamas a Beautifly / Drapion toxico en Snorlax – dijo Celosia

El zumbido y el terremoto combinados tuvieron efecto, Drapion y Mega-Manectric quedaron más debilitados, aun en pie pero esta vez con dificultad, Beautifly quedo debilitada y May tuvo que regresarla, por otro lado Snorlax recibió el toxico y poco a poco se reducía su vitalidad

Venusaur sal, usa poder oculto / Snorlax golpe cuerpo en Manetric – dijo May

Mega-Manectric lanzallamas en Venusaur / Drapion demolición en Snorlax – dijo Celosia

Poder oculto se ejecutó correctamente y Manectric recibió un poco de daño, pero el ataque de Snorlax fue detenido para recibir el lanzallamas de Mega-Manectric, sin embargo también recibió Demolición de Drapion, dejando a Snorlax debilitado y siendo regresado por May

Ya me cansaste… Blastoise terminemos con esto, usa salpicar y luego congela el ataque con rayo hielo / Venusaur bomba lodo en Manectric – dijo May

Imposible… Mega-Manectric usa lanzallamas para detener el ataque de blastoise / Drapion Veneno X en Venusaur

El ataque de Venusaur fue crítico, Mega-Manectric no pudo ejecutar su ataque ya que fue golpeado, Drapion también logro asestar su golpe directo a Venusaur dejando muy débil y con mucho esfuerzo aun de pie, el final lo hizo blastoise con su ataque, ya que tenía toda su vitalidad completa el ataque salpicar dio con toda su fuerza, combinado con rayo hielo, hizo que varias astillas de hielo cayeran en el campo, derrotando totalmente a Drapion y Manectric

Vez… los melones ganaron! Una menos chicas – dijo May muy confiada

* * *

 **Dawn vs Bryony**

Liepard sal – dijo Bryony

Debo ponerla a prueba primero – pensó Dawn

Piplup sal… usa torbellino – dijo Dawn

Liepard sorpresa – dijo Bryony

El ataque de Liepard fue más rápido y golpeo a Piplup, sin embargo ya el ataque remolino se había ejecutado y golpeo un poco a Liepard

Piplup resiste y usa rayo hielo – dijo Dawn

Liepard onda trueno y después bola sombra – dijo Bryony

Los ataques de Liepard fueron efectivos y dejaron muy lastimado a Piplup, haciendo que Dawn lo regresara

Gracias Piplup ya vi su velocidad, Ambipom sal… este fue un pkm que me regalo ash – dijo ash con una sonrisa de maldad viendo de reojo a Serena

Por su lado Serena detuvo su batalla por unos segundos mientras dio una mirada fulminante a Dawn por el comentario, sin embargo después retomo su batalla, Dawn solo rio internamente porque logro molestar a Serena, Dawn había encontrado una nueva diversión… molestar a Serena

Sigamos… Ambipom usa demolición – dijo Dawn

Rayos… Liepard evade y usa onda trueno – dijo Bryony

Ambipom ejecuto su ataque y fallo, el primer golpe, lo que no sabían era que con el segundo brazo de su cola ejecuto otro golpe, el cual si asestó en Liepard

Muy inteligente niñita… Liepard sorpresa – dijo Bryony

Ambipom sorpresa – dijo Dawn

Ambos realizaron su ataque y chocaron fuertemente, pero Ambipom recibió más daño que Liepard

Liepard termínalo con poder oculto

Ambipom defiéndete usando demolición con ambos brazos – dijo Dawn

La defensa tuvo efecto pero no pudo evitar todos los ataques, por lo tanto quedo lastimado nuevamente

Liepard termina con otro poder oculto – dijo Bryony

Ambipom relevo – dijo Dawn haciendo que rápidamente Ambipom ejecutara su ataque y sea cambiado rápidamente por Mamoswine, quien recibió directamente el ataque pero le hizo poco daño

Estúpida niña con trama vas a caer, Liepard bola sombra con todo tu poder – dijo Bryony

Mamoswine recibe el ataque y osa alud – dijo Dawn

Mamoswine recibió un ataque directo de bola sombra lo cual hizo que su ataque alud se duplicara la potencia, lanzando un devastador ataque a Liepard, dejándolo muy debilitado pero aun en pie

Rayos ese Liepard es fuerte, no cayo después de todo el daño, ya se… Mamoswine usa terremoto – dijo Dawn sin embargo dio una mirada algo confiada… Mamoswine vio la mirada de Dawn y rápidamente ejecuto su ataque

No te dejare… Liepard usa sorpresa – dijo Bryony

Lo sabía… ahora Mamoswine fuerza bruta – dijo Dawn cambiando rápidamente su ataque anterior terremoto por fuerza bruta

Caíste Vulpix cabeza verde – dijo Dawn confiada

Liepard uso su ataque pero fue contraatacado con fuerza bruta, dejando a Liepard fuera de combate

Buena estrategia, pero no servirá 2 veces… Bisharp sal y usa cabeza de hierro

Rayos – fue lo único que logro decir Dawn, antes de ver el impacto que llevo su Mamoswine con ese potente ataque de Bisharp, dejando a Mamoswine totalmente derrotado

Mamoswine regresa… Togekiss sal y usa esfera aural– dijo Dawn

Bisharp psicocorte – dijo Bryony

El ataque de Bisharp pudo destrozar fácilmente la esfera aural dejando sorprendida a Dawn

No esperaba eso… Togekiss lanzallamas – dijo Dawn

Bisharp sustituto y danza espada – dijo Bryony

El ataque de Togekiss golpeo un sustituto solamente mientras Bisharp elevo su ataque con esta estrategia

Esto eta mal… Togekiss tajo aéreo y luego lanzallamas – dijo Dawn

Bisharp tajo aéreo también – dijo Bisharp quien tenía una velocidad mayor, pero la estrategia de Dawn era que Bisharp se acercara para usar lanzallamas, tajo aéreo solo fue para tomar velocidad y poder igualar la de Bisharp, la cual funciono, Bisharp recibió un lanzallamas directo al rostro, pero aun así estaba en pie

¡Muy bien! Togekiss termina con esfera aural – dijo Dawn confiada

Bisharp recupérate y usa psicocorte a toda potencia – dijo Bryony

Ambos ejecutaron sus ataques pero Bisharp fue más fuerte, destrozando la esfera aural y de paso asestando un golpe critico a Togekiss

Ahora Bisharp tajo aéreo rápidamente – dijo Bryony sin darle tiempo a Dawn de que Togekiss se recupere, dicho esto Togekiss cayo totalmente debilitado y siendo regresado por Dawn

Lo hiciste bien / ahora Ambipom sal y usa demolición – dijo Dawn

Bisharp demuéstrale un verdadero ataque demolición – dijo Bryony

Ambos ejecutaron sus ataques pero Ambipom tenía los 2 brazos de su cola, solo que no contó con la fuerza de Bisharp, quien con el choque de los golpes, mando a volar a Ambipom

Bisharp tajo aéreo – dijo Bryony mientras Ambipom aún se mantenía en el aire por la onda del choque de golpes

Ambipom recupérate y usa sorpresa – dijo Dawn

Ambipom hizo lo posible pero Bisharp fue más rápido y el golpe fue mortal… Ambipom quedo debilitado y tuvo que ser regresado por Dawn

Y ahora que pequeña trama… que sacaras ahora – dijo Bryony confiada

Solo me quedan Lopunny y Typhlosion, pero cual será mejor opción en este momento – pensaba Dawn mientras hacia su elección hasta que… / sal Lopunny, mega evoluciona – dijo dawn

Interesante… Bisharp tajo aéreo – dijo Bryony confiada

Perfecto – dijo Dawn / Mega-Lopunny usa patada gancho alto – dijo Dawn confiada

¿Qué rayos? – dijo Bryony

Mega-Lopunny combino patada salto alto con gancho alto, asestando 2 golpes fulminantes a Bisharp mientras ejecutaba su ataque tajo aéreo, el cual no pudo, y del golpe cayo al suelo a toda potencia

Vamos Bisharp somos mejores que eso, usa psicocorte a toda potencia – dijo Bryony

Mega-Lopunny esquívalo como puedas – dijo Dawn pero no dio resultado, el golpe asesto a Lopunny dejándola bastante lastimada

No puede ser… Mega-Lopunny usa puño drenaje – dijo Dawn

Esquívalo y usa tajo aéreo – dijo Bryony

¿Que…? por qué ese ataque otra vez… no mejor… espera Lopunny detente, esquiva su ataque- dijo Dawn rápidamente

Rayos la tonta no cayó en la trampa – dijo Bryony en voz muy baja

Mega-Lopunny detuvo su ataque y luego intento evadir el tajo aéreo pero fue imposible, sin embargo Lopunny logro recibir el ataque con sus patas sin recibir daño, y lo que hizo fue dar un gancho alto directamente en la cara de Bisharp, mandándolo a volar unos metros

Ahora Mega-Lopunny terminado con patada salto alto – dijo Dawn

Bisharp no pudo reaccionar y Mega-Lopunny asesto su ataque, dándole un critical hit a Bisharp y derrotándolo por completo

Bien Lopunny lo hicimos! Otra menos chicas – dijo Dawn confiada

* * *

 **Shauna vs Aliana**

Shauna tuvo una dura batalla con Aliana, dejándola con 4 pkm derrotados, entre esos Shauna uso Gothielle, Florges, Sylveon y Delcatty, pero solo logro vencer el Mightyena de Aliana

Bien sé que no soy tan fuerte como las demás, pero aún tengo buenos trucos, Goodra sal – dijo Shauna

Excelente, ahora si usas algo que vale la pena… Druddigon sal – dijo Aliana

Druddigon terremoto – dijo Aliana

Goodra Ventisca – dijo Shauna

Rayos, no esperaba que tuviera ese ataque… Druddigon evádelo rápidamente – dijo Aliana

Ambos pkm recibieron los ataques directamente, Goodra recibió poco daño pero Druddigon si salió lastimado con la ventisca

Druddigon usa enfado – dijo Aliana

Recíbelo con pulso dragón Goodra – dijo Shauna

Ambos pkm usaron sus ataques, a pesar de que el pulso dragón es fuerte y muy efectivo, no logro detener el ataque enfado, haciendo que Druddigon recibiera fuerte daño por el pulso dragón pero Goodra recibió más daño aun porque el ataque enfado de Druddigon tenía más potencia, incluso si Goodra no hubiese frenado un poco con pulso dragón ya estaría totalmente debilitado

Ambos dragones estaban muy débiles en este momento, el próximo ataque seria el final… asi que se prepararon con todo lo que tenían

Druddigon usa avalancha terremoto – dijo Aliana

¿Que…? noo que rayos es eso… Goodra usa ventisca a todo poder – dijo Shauna muy asustada por el resultado de estos ataques

Druddigon uso terremoto, haciendo todo el suelo temblar y a su misma vez salía una avalancha de rocas a toda velocidad / Goodra uso ataque ventisca con toda potencia, logro congelar algunas pocas rocas solamente, sin embargo su ataque siguió hacia su objetivo

De esa manera Goodra recibió 2 ataques fatales, un terremoto y con el mismo daño también recibió un ataque avalancha dejando a Goodra sepultado entre los escombros y totalmente derrotado / Druddigon recibió una fuerte ventisca que lo debilito fuertemente, estaba ya casi sin vitalidad, a duras penas se mantuvo unos segundos en pie, hasta que cayo totalmente derrotado

Esta batalla la gane yo, aún tengo un Venusaur para la pelea y tú ya no tienes nada – dijo Shauna regresando a su Goodra

Como esta estúpida niña con putishots me pudo ganar… que rayos – dijo Aliana resignada por la derrota

* * *

 **Serena vs Mable**

Bien rubiecita… esta vez no será como en kalos, espero que hayas mejorado… Weavile sal – dijo Mable

Pikachu, necesito tu ayuda… por lo que recuerdo su Weavile era el más fuerte que tenía, pero por alguna razón lo está utilizando, así que tiene algún truco, no dejare que gane, si es necesario te regresare antes, ¿estás de acuerdo? – dijo serena a pikachu que estaba en su hombro

Pika pi – dijo pikachu afirmando y muy decidido a ayudar a su nueva entrenadora

Bien, Weavile es muy rápido así que tendremos que igualar esa velocidad – dijo Serena

Bien pikachu usa doble agilidad – dijo Serena

Weavile chuzo y luego danza espada – dijo Mable

Pikachu hizo varias copias de sí mismo y además aumentando su velocidad, aun así el ataque chuzo cayo en varias de las copias hasta que dio al real, mientras pikachu se recuperaba de aquel ataque la danza espada se ejecutó y Weavile aumento su ataque

Es mucho más rápido que antes – decía serena en voz baja / pikachu usa electro tacleada de voltios – dijo Serena

Pikachu arremetió a toda velocidad contra Weavile usando tacleada de volteos, mientras Weavile salía volando unos metros por el impacto, pikachu lanzo una electro bola que venía cargando en su cola desde que inicio la combinación de ataques, dejando a Weavile golpeado pero aun con bastante fuerza para seguir

Tiene buena velocidad pero no lo suficiente… Weavile Demolición umbría – dijo Mable

¿OYE KHEE…? Pikachu doble agilidad – dijo Serena rápidamente

La velocidad de Weavile era muy superior, logro usar con una mano el tajo umbrío y con otra demolición, golpeando varias copias a toda velocidad, hasta que dio con el real, dándole a pikachu una combinación mortal que lo mando a volar hacia Serena

Serena rápidamente se lanzó para atrapar a pikachu y que no recibiera el golpe, pero al hacer eso, se pudo ver unos segundos esa gran rikura que solo puede disfrutar el mostaza **(XXX T_T XXX)** dejando con chorros de sangre a varios de los hombres que por un momento voltearon a ver a Serena, dejando muchos comentarios por parte de varias personas:

¡PERO MIRA COMO ESTA ESA RIKURA PAPA! 3 3 3/ Puta madre… toda esa rikura se la goza el mostaza O_O/ diablos… T_T será lo único que pueda verle a Serena / Harry… ¡mira como esta ese ojete papa!/ pero qué rayos comen en kalos para tener ese culazo/ que mier… con razón los fan dejaron el Pearlshipping y pasaron al amourshipping, odio aceptarlo pero me quito el título de trama T_T / me vale madres… igual nadie me quiere/ pero con ese ojete haría 100 recetas de Zukulencia / Damn You's a sexy chick, a sexy chick, Damn you's a sexy chick, **¡DAMN GIRL…!**

¡CALLENSE PUTOS PERVERTIDOS…! – dijo Serena muy molesta

Pika pi pikaaaaaa pikaaa (momento putos calenturientos, me costó 20 temporadas que el mostaza perdiera su virginidad, así que no mamen pendejos o les electrocuto las pokebolas a todos) – dijo pikachu amenazando a todos los fisgones soltando chispas de las mejillas

A huevo pikachu, te apoyo… dijo Brock lanzando a Toxicroak

Después de ser amenazados con ser electrocutados hasta las pokebolas todos quitaron la cara de niño viendo pokeporn y siguieron su batalla

Pikachu ya hiciste bastante, descansa un rato ¿sí?- dijo Serena con pikachu en sus brazos y dándole un guiño de ojos… pikachu solo le salieron corazones y saco la lengua para pasarla en la mejilla de serena, lo cual le hizo cosquillas. Serena saco a Delphox para que cuidara a pikachu mientras saco a Rhyperion, el cual le entrego su madre para la batalla

Bien bien ya terminamos la forzada escena graciosa que el puto escritor quería poner para divertir a los lectores, ya sigamos con la batalla – dijo Mable

Me parece bien… Rhyperior danza espada – dijo Serena

Basura… es un pokemon muy lento, jamás lastimaras a mi Weavile, usa chuzo y luego danza espada – dijo Mable

Bien – susurro serena

El ataque de Weavile dio en el blanco, Rhyperior ni se movió de su lugar, solo aumentó su ataque

Perfecto, Rhyperior otra danza espada – dijo serena

Que pretendes rubia tonta… Weavile usa demolición y luego danza espada – dijo mable

Espéralo Rhyperior – susurro serena

Cuando Weavile llego a toda velocidad para golpear a Rhyperior se llevó una inesperada sorpresa… Rhyperior detuvo el ataque con sus manos para luego asestarle un golpe crítico de mega cuerno, dejándole un terrible daño a Weavile quien hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie

Que te pareció eso flamita sin trama – dijo Serena confiada

Me pareció algo estúpido y descuidado de tu parte – dijo Mable algo confiada

¿Que…? a que te re… Serena estaba por preguntar cuando ve repentinamente a Rhyperior algo débil, tratando de mantenerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo

¿Pero cómo…? Imposible - decía Serena con mucho asombro

Te lo explicare novata… mi Weavile ha usado varias danza espada, aumentando su ataque muchas veces, y el golpe que tu Rhyperior detuvo, no fue del todo efectivo, también recibió bastante daño a pesar de su gran defensa – dijo mable confiada

No esperaba eso, Rhyperior usa terremoto – dijo Serena

Weavile salta con todas tus fuerzas y usa chuzos – dijo mable

Weavile pudo evadir un aparte del terremoto, lo suficiente para lanzar su ataque, sin embargo al caer al suelo recibió parte del impacto del terremoto, quedando totalmente debilitado / Rhyperior también recibió directo el ataque chuzos, dejándolo totalmente debilitado. Ambas entrenadoras regresaron sus pkm

Me sorprende que no hayas usado tu zorra de fuego, sabiendo cual es mi siguiente pkm… habría sido útil pero ya es tarde… sal Houndoom

Lo sabía… ¿pero qué es eso? – dijo serena sorprendida de lo que veía en Houndoom

Así es… Houndoom mega evoluciona – dijo Mable

Esto será difícil… pangoro necesito tu ayuda – dijo Serena liberando su poderoso oso panda

Que le sucede al campo – pregunto Serena sorprendida

Pues que este Houndoom, por alguna razón cuando mega evoluciono adopto la habilidad sequía, así que no necesito día soleado para aumentar los ataques tipo fuego

Pangoro necesito toda tu ayuda con esto, es un pkm fuerte, pero no nos vencerá – dijo Serena a su panda

Pangoro llave corsé – dijo Serena

Mega-Houndoom poder oculto – dijo Mable confiada

Pangoro se lanzó a realizar su ataque, pero fue brutalmente rechazado por el poder oculto de Mega-Houndoom que de paso aumento todas sus características

Pangoro resiste… usa lanza mugre – dijo Serena

Llamarada – dijo Mable

Un fuerte ataque en forma de kanji de fuego salió a toda potencia, el ataque de pangoro no sirvió de nada, la llamarada paso quemando todo a su paso y roso levemente una parte del brazo de pangoro, quien hizo lo posible para evadir el ataque, sin embargo le alcanzo una pequeña parte del brazo

Pangoro resiste por favor – decía serena al ver a su pkm que sentía dolor por la quemadura del ataque

Te salvaste niñita, si el ataque habría dado directo, tu oso panda seria el almuerzo de todos aquí

Como te atreves… pangoro puño drenaje -dijo Serena

Bien eso me gusta… muestra tu ira… Mega-Houndoom detenlo con rayo solar – dijo Mable

Pangoro fue inevitablemente frenado con rayo solar, sin embargo seguía avanzando

Vaya tu oso es fuerte… pero recibe eso si te atreves, llamarada nuevamente – dijo Mable

Ahora pangoro golpea el piso – dijo Serena

Pangoro cambio su puño drenaje hacia el piso, levantando varias rocas y escombros, los cuales cubrió con ataque lanza mugre, haciendo una combinación de ataque roca con veneno

La combinación funciono, logro frenar el kanji de fuego un poco, lo suficiente para que pangoro evadiera por un lateral y continuara su ataque puño drenaje en Mega-Houndoom, lo cual fue efectivo

Pangoro dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de Mega-Houndoom y absorbió parte de su vitalidad, por otro lado Mega-Houndoom recibió un fuerte daño pero aún seguía en pie

Buena estrategia, pero ya me cansaste, Mega-Houndoom poder oculto y luego rayo solar

Pangoro con todo tu poder… usa fuerza bruta – dijo Serena

Pangoro se lanzó contra su ponente, recibiendo el poder oculto pero aun así avanzo, Mable se preocupó por la resistencia del panda y cambio rayo solar por otra llamarada, dejando a pangoro fuertemente lastimado en el piso, después que desapareció la nube de humo se pudo ver a pangoro en el suelo y a Mega-Houndoom celebrando su victoria, se acercó poco a poco al panda para terminarlo con un lanzallamas a corta distancia,

Serena vio aquella locura que iba a hacer el Mega-Houndoom y desesperada grito por su panda… esta reacción le dio fuerza a pangoro por unos segundos para abrir los ojos y con toda su ira aplico un ataque llave corsé en el descuidado Mega-Houndoom, lo cual lo dejo gravemente herido al perro de fuego

Pangoro regresa – dijo Serena rápidamente antes que pasara algo peor

Estúpida niña ahora si te voy a quemar lentamente… llamarada en esa tonta – dijo mable

Pero Delphox también uso llamarada, aunque no era tan fuerte el ataque, fue lo suficiente para que chocaran y se destruyeran ambos kanji

Gracias Delphox, pero no pelearas aun… tengo una idea – dijo Serena a su pkm

Gardevoir sal… Mega-evoluciona – dijo Serena a su pkm más fuerte

Interesante… tienes ventaja pero no será suficiente - Mega-Houndoom pulso umbrío

Mega-Gardevoir usa tu habilidad combinada… protección mental – dijo Serena

¿Qué rayos es eso? – pregunto mable sorprendida

Este Gardevoir también tiene una habilidad especial, logro combinar 2 ataques como habilidad, por lo tanto protección y paz mental no son dos ataques diferentes, sino que se combinó en una habilidad… esto paso en la lucha contra el equipo sigma y ahora te vas arrepentir

No me asustas… Mega-Houndoom usa llamarada y poténcialo con rayo solar – dijo Mable

Mega-Houndoom lanzo un kanji de fuego nuevamente, pero detrás era impulsado por un rayo solar, lo cual aumentada la velocidad del kanji y la potencia era doble

No me asustas… nuevamente habilidad protección mental – dijo Serena

El ataque de Mega-Houndoom no tuvo efecto a pesar de la potencia adicional, la protección de Mega-Gardevoir era muy fuerte, y cada vez aumentada su ataque especial y defensa especial

Mega-Gardevoir vozarrón – dijo Serena ordenado el ataque, el cual golpeo a Mega-Houndoom dejándolo aturdido

Golpea con fuerza lunar – dijo nuevamente Serena sin darle tiempo a Mega-Houndoom, quien recibió otro fuerte ataque, sin poder recuperarse del anterior

Vamos Mega-Houndoom resiste y ataca – decía mable preocupada

Vozarrón nuevamente – dijo serena sin darle respiro a Mega-Houndoom, quien nuevamente quedo golpeado y aturdido

Termina esto con onda certera a toda potencia – dijo Serena

Mega-Houndoom ataca de una vez… usa llamarada – decía Mable ya realmente asustada

Mega-Houndoom preparaba la flama de su boca pero antes de soltarla fue brutalmente golpeado por la onda certera en todo el rostro… Mega-Houndoom no pudo resistir la brutal paliza y perdió la mega evolución y mable perdió la batalla

Perdiste… ya no tienes nada más que hacer

Tal vez ninguno del team Flare… pero aún les espera algo peor – dijo Mable cayendo de rodillas derrotada

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 – COMBINACIÓN MORTAL**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores, espero que este año haya iniciado bien para todos!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta locura de fic XD, más que todo humor, un tema que me cuesta expresarlo espontáneamente, pero bueno la practica hace al maestro… sino miren a Luke skywalker… ¿WTF? Me Salí del tema XD

Espero que este extraño y largo capitulo les guste y les haga reír al menos XD

Ya tengo bastante avanzado el próximo, así que espero sacarlo antes del sábado! Saludos y nos leemos pronto


	16. Combinación mortal

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: los nombres que use para los maestros elementales son en japonés, según lo que investigue de los tipos elementales de cada pokemon**

 **Nota 3: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 – COMBINACIÓN MORTAL**

* * *

 **Harrison, Tyson, Trevor, Tierno, Sawyer y Sanpei VS Lysson**

Lysson no es el mismo que lucho contra ash, Serena y el grupo de kalos, esta vez tiene más fuerza, algo inusual en tan poco tiempo, lo que no sabían es que el team Flare después de su derrota en kalos se unió con el equipo sigma y junto con eso recibieron todos muestras del Pokérus, aunque unas cepas no tan fuertes, igual lograron aumentar sus capacidades en muy poco tiempo.

A pesar de su descomunal fuerza, Lysson ya perdió 4 pkm en la batalla, y también perdió a su valioso Pyroar, uno de los más fuertes de Lysson. Por otro lado solo quedaron Harrison y Tyson en pie, todos cayeron poco a poco y los últimos fueron Sceptile de Sawyer y Greninja de Sanpei

No debiste subestimar mi Meowth con botas – dijo Tyson con una sonrisa confiada

Fue interesante… tu Meowth con botas y ese Weavile hacen una buena combinación, pero cayeron debilitados también – dijo Lysson con una sonrisa

Es cierto mi Weavile cayo debilitado, pero recibiste mucho daño – dijo Harrison

Pequeños idiotas… aún tengo mi pkm mas fuerte… es hora de terminar con este circo – dijo Lysson

Llego la hora de nuestra mejor combinación – dijo Harrison

Así es compañero… hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esta combinación, lastima por bruno… se está perdiendo esta diversión – dijo Tyson confiado

Gyarados sal… mega evoluciona – dijo Lysson

Blaziken / Sceptile… Mega evoluciona – dijeron Harrison y Tyson al mismo tiempo

Mega-Gyarados danza afilada – dijo Lysson

Pero que rayos es eso - dijo Harrison sorprendido

Mega-Gyarados uso danza dragón, rodeándose de un aura vino tinto pero a su vez ejecutaba un fuerte ataque de roca afilada, enviándolas a toda velocidad a los oponentes

Mega-Blaziken y Mega-Sceptile usaron su velocidad para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo recibieron un poco de daño con algunas secuelas que no lograron esquivar

Mega-Blaziken / Mega-Sceptile… evite ígneo / Gigadrenado – dijeron Harrison y Tyson al mismo tiempo

Ambos pkm realizaban su ataque a toda velocidad pero Mega-Gyarados solamente uso su cola para contraatacar, usando un simple movimiento de su cola, combinada con una danza dragón lo cual va aumentado más su ataque y su velocidad. Mega-Gyarados logro golpear con su cola, generando una nube de humo por la tierra que levanto el ataque, pero al momento que La nube de humo desapareció, se dio cuenta que solo golpeo 2 sustitutos, los verdaderos Blaziken y Sceptile estaban en el aire, exactamente sobre Mega-Gyarados, descendiendo con gran velocidad y ejecutando sus ataques en conjunto, dejando a Mega-Gyarados con un fuerte daño recibido

Interesante combinación, pero eso los debilito sin necesidad, ahora Mega-Gyarados usa tri colmillo elemental – dijo Lysson

Pero qué demonios es eso – dijo Tyson

De donde aprende esas cosas – dijo Harrison

Mega-Gyarados preparo un ataque descomunal, los colmillos soltaban chispas de fuego junto con pequeños rayos eléctricos y cristales de hielo, Lysson logro combinar 3 ataques en uno solo, tal como un tri ataque pero toda esta potencia acumulada en los colmillos. A toda potencia arremetió contra sceptile, que aun con su velocidad no lograba escapar… el ataque de gyarados ya estaba a centímetros de alcanzarlo cuando en último esfuerzo, el greninja de Sanpei a gran velocidad se interpuso usando su ataque ida y vuelta, intentando bloquear el ataque de Mega-Gyarados pero no funciono y lo que ocurrió fue inesperado… greninja quedo totalmente atrapado en los colmillos y era masacrado por la potencia del ataque

Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, era la peor tortura que un entrenador podía ver… como un pkm era perforado por unos colmillos y además quemado, electrocutado y congelado con un mismo ataque… Sanpei solo cayó de rodillas ante tal masacre a su pokemon, con lágrimas en los ojos, entro en crisis.

Todos los presentes vieron la brutalidad del ataque de Lysson, quien solo sonreía fríamente, hasta que ordeno a Mega-Gyarados escupir al greninja casi muerto. Con esa orden, el pkm de Lysson arrojo brutalmente unos cuantos metros al greninja medio muerto de Sanpei, cuando lo vieron de cerca tenía muchas perforaciones en todo el cuerpo por los colmillos y los ojos totalmente blancos y sin vida

Rápido hay que llevar ese pokemon a emergencias – dijo Scott al escuadrón especial de la ICPO, los cuales se dividieron, de los 20 se apartaron 5 para llevar al pokemon a emergencia a tiempo antes de que falleciera, por otro lado, Scott y Saizo llevaron rápidamente a Sanpei arrastrado quien aún estaba en shock, no podía reaccionar

Todas las batallas se detuvieron unos segundos con esta brutalidad pero después todos retomaron la lucha

Harrison apretaba fuertemente el puño, la ira lo estaba dominando, al igual que a Tyson… ambos entrenadores salieron del shock y con mucho desprecio miraron a Lysson

Que miran insectos… les dije que morirían aquí, tal vez los maestros elementales perdieron pero aún queda algo peor para ustedes

¡CALLATE…! BLAZIKEN COMBINACION IGNEA CON TODO TU PODER – grito Harrison con mucha ira… Mega-Blaziken pudo sentir toda esa ira de su entrenador y como una conexión inesperada, Mega-Blaziken activo su habilidad Mar de llamas y potencio más su ataque

Pero que mier… es eso – dijo Lysson preocupado por primera vez en toda la batalla

Con una velocidad nunca vista en la batalla, Mega-Blaziken salió volando hacia Mega-Gyarados, estaba rodeado de fuego por su habilidad mar llamas activa y su ataque evite ígneo al mismo tiempo… logro acertarle a Mega-Gyarados varios golpes seguidos de gancho alto y patada salto alto, los ataques tenían una velocidad increíble y todo rodeado de fuego, Mega-Blaziken logro acertar fácilmente 5 golpes continuos de cada uno de los ataques, lo que dejo a Mega-Gyarados muy mareado de recibir tantos golpes pero aun en pie. Por otro lado Mega-Blaziken ya cayo totalmente debilitado por el enorme esfuerzo que hizo para dar los ataques, recordando que la combinación con evite ígneo le restaba vitalidad con cada golpe

Nuestro turno Mega-Sceptile… Energi hojas – dijo Tyson ordenando su más poderosa combinación con mucha ira contenida, la cual Mega-Sceptile recibió la conexión de su entrenador y logro activar su habilidad Espesura aun estando con mega evolución.

Ya valimos verga - dijo Lysson al ver a Mega-Sceptile atacando

Mega-Sceptile lanzo una tormenta de hojas en círculos, que tenía en el centro una fuerte energibola que acertaron un ataque crítico de una combinación de ataques devastadora

Mega-Gyarados cayó totalmente debilitado, perdiendo la mega evolución y perdiendo todas las esperanzas de Lysson. Tanto Harrison como Tyson quedaron impresionados con las habilidades de sus pkm, anteriormente habían usado combinaciones, pero nunca tan poderosas como esta vez, lo que dejaba claro que eran entrenadores de alto nivel

Así mismo como termino esta batalla, Dracena logro derrotar a Malva, que ya tenía un Mega-Houndoom muy debilitado por Mega-Altaria, dando como resultado la derrota de los superiores del team Flare

Te equivocaste de bando Malva, ahora perdiste la batalla y tu título – dijo Dracena con una sonrisa confiada

Querida… tal vez perdí la batalla, pero sigo siendo más zukulenta que tu – dijo Malva con arrogancia

Presumida – dijo Dracena con mucha molestia

En este transcurso de tiempo todas las batallas finalizaron, todos los cerebros, líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores, miembros del escuadrón especial de la ICPO, todos tenían heridas, ropas algo deterioradas, el campo de batalla era un desastre, muchas ventanas del edificio de la ICPO destruidas y parte de la infraestructura también

Todos respiraban tranquilidad, el team Flare fue puesto bajo custodia, al igual que los reclutas del equipo sigma y los 6 maestros elementales… sin embargo, antes de que encerraran a los maestros, dijeron unas palabras

Tal vez nos ganaron a todos los maestros elementales… pero aún les espera algo más grande – dijo Mushi con mucha ira por el resultado de la batalla

Fueron las últimas palabras de Mushi ya que minutos después todos lograban ver algo en el cielo en dirección a la sede de la ICPO, aunque ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar, rápidamente todos se alertaron y se alistaban para lo que estaba por llegar, aunque no tenían casi fuerzas para seguir peleando, nadie esperaba lo que sucedería después…

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Al mismo tiempo que las batallas en Hoen y en la ICPO se realizaban, nuestros grupos de elegidos también realizaban sus batallas

 **Trip vs Denki**

Bien quién de nosotros será el primero – pregunto Bruno

Pues es algo básico… seré yo… después de todo ustedes son unos estorbos – dijo Trip con arrogancia

Mira quien lo dice… - dijo Alain con aires de superioridad

Ya idiotas vamos… - dijo Bruno por último, para luego abrir la puerta del primer salón

Lentamente se abría una enorme puerta de madera, se escuchaba claramente el sonido de las vigas de la puerta abriendo y poco a poco una luz más brillante se mostraba ante los 6 elegidos, hasta que la puerta abrió completamente…

Avanzaron unos 10 pasos para luego ver que se encontraban en un piso superior. Al llegar a la baranda, del lado derecho podían apreciar unas escaleras que daban hacia el piso inferior, donde se podía ver un campo de batalla con una persona esperando del lado contrario

Así que al fin llegaron elegidos – dijo un extraño personaje, un adulto de alrededor 30 años, delgado, de cabello rubio peinado de puntas, con una bandana en su cabeza, usaba un kimono japonés rojo, mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado, solo tenía el ojo derecho visible, pero su mirada era penetrante, se podía ver la maldad que posee el sujeto; a lo cual todos menos Trip, pudieron detectar con solo una mirada

Se puede saber ¿quién eres? – pregunto Trip arrogante

¿Impaciente? O acaso tienes miedo – dijo Paul con su tono habitual

No te metas idiota – dijo Trip molesto

No se preocupen… aquí morirán, soy Denki, Maestro tipo Eléctrico

Jajajajaja que gracioso es este sujeto… si claro "maestro" por qué no te preparas de una vez – dijo Trip con arrogancia mientras bajaba las escaleras para el enfrentamiento

Espera Trip… no te confíes, percibo algo en este sujeto que no me gusta para nada – dijo ash notando la maldad en la mirada del sujeto

No sé de qué hablas pero yo ganare esto – dijo Trip sin voltear

Los demás elegidos no deben intervenir… si lo hacen, automáticamente aparecerán los maestros restantes para destruirlos y terminara todo aquí mismo – dijo Denki viendo las intenciones de ash a través de su mirada

Bien… entonces mi primera víctima será Trip Shuti, el sobrino de Alder – dijo Denki dejando un escalofrío en Trip, ya que nadie sabía de su nexo familiar con Alder

¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? ¿Quién eres tú? – grito Trip perdiendo la cordura por la revelación del sujeto

¿Qué paso pequeño? ¿Dónde está la confianza que tenías hace un momento? – pregunto Denki sonriendo

Trip estaba en shock, no podía creer que algo tan secreto lo descubriera un desconocido, sin embargo sabía que la única forma que respondiera era ganando, así que tomo cuidadosamente una pokebola de su bolsillo… la pokebola era diferente, era de color morado claro, con unos bordes blancos alrededor del centro, que hacían ver como un arco. Trip miro dudoso aquella pokebola, sin embargo era la mejor opción en este momento

Esperemos que sea verdad lo que nos dijeron – susurro Trip antes de lanzar su pokebola, de esa pokebola salió un enorme pkm azul, que tenía un collar negro con detalles brillantes, enormes dientes y una longitud bastante notable

Gyaaaa – dio un fuerte rugido el Gyarados de Trip

Muy bien pequeño… interesante elección, Manectric sal… mega evoluciona – dijo Denki inmediatamente

Gyarados mega evoluciona – dijo Trip al mismo tiempo

Mega-Manectric trueno/ Mega-Gyarados terremoto – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, el trueno fue devastador para Mega-Gyarados, sin embargo aún tenía suficiente fuerza para pelear / el terremoto de Mega-Gyarados fue muy potente, tenía un ataque abrumador que lastimo a Mega-Manectric, cosa que no esperaba Denki,

Veo que esto será mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Denki sonriendo siniestramente

Ambos pkm se miraban fijamente, ninguno cedería, así que…

Mega-Gyarados danza afilada – dijo Trip

Mega-Manectric Hiper sofoco – dijo Denki

Mega-Gyarados uso danza dragón, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con un aura roja mientras unas rocas afiladas se juntaban alrededor de el mismo, ejecutando ambos ataques, lanzo aquellas rocas afiladas con más potencia / Mega-Manectric lanzo un fuerte hiperrayo, pero este venia rodeado de fuego haciendo como un espiral, era una combinación de hiperrayo con sofoco, sin duda un ataque devastador hasta para un tipo agua

Ambos ataques chocaron, genero una gran explosión en el campo de batalla, todos estaban a la espera de que sucedería…

El ataque de Mega-Manectric fue más poderoso, destruyendo las rocas afiladas e impactando a Mega-Gyarados directamente… sin embargo so fue una fachada… al mismo tiempo que Mega-Gyarados era golpeado, el a su vez, con su cola ejecuto un ataque terremoto, con mucha más potencia, a pesar de recibir directamente el ataque combinado de Mega-Manectric, también ejecuto su ataque, lastimando de gravedad al pkm eléctrico

Así que fue una fachada… me gusta como peleas pequeño, pero ya es hora de terminar contigo

Mega-Manectric giga trueno – dijo Denki haciendo que Mega-Manectric usara la potencia del giga impacto, pero acompañado de una gran acumulación electica para ejecutar un trueno directo

Mega-Gyarados estaba débil, a duras penas podía estar en pie, así que uso su ataque más poderoso de todos, era la última opción, después de eso no había regreso

Mega-Gyarados confió en ti… eres más fuerte, demuestra tu mejor ataque… usa Danza enfado

Mega-Manectric se acercaba a toda velocidad, con una potencia eléctrica muy fuerte / Mega-Gyarados se cubrió nuevamente de un aura roja pero esta fue mucho mayor que antes, ya que estaba combinando danza dragón con enfado, haciendo su ataque más poderoso que cualquier otro. A la misma velocidad que Mega-Manectric, se lazo al ataque, todos sabían que era el último ataque que haría alguno de los 2 pkm

La distancia se acortaba cada vez más, la tensión aumentaba, los demás elegidos veían todo desde el piso superior… esta batalla dejaría un golpe fatal para alguno de los pkm

No te perdonare Denki, vas a decirme como sabes de mi nexo con Alder cueste lo que me cueste – pensaba Trip mientras veía ambos pkm acercándose con su último golpe hasta que…

BOOOOM, sonó una explosión terrible, que hizo temblar un poco el campo de batalla, ambos pkm salieron golpeados por el impacto hacia los extremos… Mega-Manectric pego fuertemente de la pared que se encontraba detrás del maestro eléctrico / Mega-Gyarados de igual manera salió volando y se golpeo fuertemente con la pared que se encuentra detrás de Trip. Ambos pkm perdieron la Mega-evolución

Bien… un pkm menos – pensó ash

Clap clap clap; se escucharon unos aplausos

Muy bien pequeño, me gusto esa batalla – dijo Denki

Me gusta tu estilo… Mega-Manectric cumplió su función, era probarte como luchas, pero no creas que era mi pkm más fuerte – dijo Denki con una sonrisa siniestra

Demonios… Gyarados si era mi pkm más fuerte – pensaba Trip quien estaba impactado por las palabras de Denki

Creo que es hora de comenzar la verdadera batalla niño – dijo Denki confiado

Maldición ahora que voy a hacer – decía Trip muy angustiado por el resultado de la batalla

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16 – EL PODER DEL** **RELÁMPAGO**

* * *

Que tal mis queridos lectores… realmente les debo una gran disculpa por la larga ausencia, tengo un nuevo trabajo y es horrible, me consume todo el tiempo y prácticamente llego es a dormir a mi casa, por eso eh tardado tanto. Sin embargo quiero dejar muy claro que NO voy a abandonar el fic, solo que tardare más de lo esperado, al menos hasta que consiga otro trabajo XD

Quiero agradecerles a Serena Animals fairy ketchum, fanweb, LinkZX y a los demás que leen mi fic aunque no comenten XD

Serena Animals fairy ketchum: espero que este capítulo te guste más que el otro… y con lo que me pediste de pikachu, ya veremos más adelante cosas interesantes

Fanweb: jaajajaja la verdad me divertí mucho haciendo el cap, me dio mucha risa aunque bueno lo que viene ahora es acción, así que tal vez haga algo de humor más adelante. PD: yo también quería estar en esa escena XD XD **(XXX inserte Mr. Bean meme "if you know what i mean" XXX)**

LinkZX: ajajajja que bueno que te gusto el cap, y que volviste a leerlo. Pues si la verdad es que voy a recompensar a iris más adelante, solo que me da mucha risa esa pose que hace "me vale madres" ajajajajja pero no tampoco soy tan despreciable, voy a darle su momento aunque no sé cómo porque no se me ocurre nada aun XD XD

Saludos y hasta el próximo cap.


	17. El poder del rayo

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

 **Nota 3: en algunos capítulos mencione Alder y en otros Mirto, fue un error XD es la misma persona a la final pero lo definiré como Alder**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16 – EL PODER DEL** **RELÁMPAGO**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Muy bien pequeño, me gusto esa batalla – dijo Denki

Me gusta tu estilo… Mega-Manectric cumplió su función, era probarte como luchas, pero no creas que era mi pkm más fuerte – dijo Denki con una sonrisa siniestra

Demonios… Gyarados si era mi pkm más fuerte – pensaba Trip quien estaba impactado por las palabras de Denki

Creo que es hora de comenzar la verdadera batalla niño – dijo Denki confiado

Maldición ahora que voy a hacer – decía Trip muy angustiado por el resultado de la batalla

Patético… si no puedes aparátate y yo me hare cargo – dijo Paul en forma arrogante preparándose para bajar las escaleras

Apártate idiota, eso no va a terminar así – dijo Trip con una mirada desafiante a Paul

Bueno te daré ventaja, Luxray sal – dijo Denki

Así que Luxray – murmuro Trip – Serperior sal y usa llueve hojas

Que impaciente – dijo Denki con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

El ataque dio directo a Luxray sin embargo no recibió mucho daño

Vuelve a usar llueve hojas Serperior – grito Trip

Interesante… así que tu Serperior tiene habilidad oculta Respondón, es por eso que atacas sin detenerte a respirar – dijo Denki sin ninguna expresión en su rosto

Luxray campo eléctrico y luego rayo oculto – dijo Denki sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Luxray genera un campo eléctrico y posteriormente genera un ataque combinado, usa rayo con poder oculto, para generar varias esferas de poder cargadas con potentes rayos, siendo más veloces que un ataque normal de poder oculto.

Serperior preparo otro llueve hojas, pero aunque logro ejecutar su ataque, no hizo mucho daño a Luxray, mientras que Serperior recibió bastante daño con la combinación de ataques

¿Qué te pareció eso niño? Además Luxray acaba de aumentar todas sus características gracias al poder oculto – dijo Denki confiado nuevamente

Dos pueden jugar lo mismo, Serperior poder oculto – dijo Trip rápidamente

Luxray termina esto con voltio cruel – dijo Denki

Ambos ataques colisionaron, generando una gran nube de polvo, el poder oculto de Serperior no tuvo mucho efecto, el objetivo era aumentar más sus características, pero Luxray, acertó su ataque y también salió algo lastimado por el mismo

Luxray voltio cruel con poder oculto ahora – dijo Denki

Serperior no aguatara otro ataque más – pensó Trip

Serperior demuestra todo tu poder… usa llueve hojas y Gigadrenado – dijo Trip alterado

Luxray corría a toda velocidad siendo rodeado por esferas de poder oculto, además la potencia de los ataques aumentada por el campo eléctrico. Serperior creo un ciclón de hojas potente, mientras se preparaba para absorber la vitalidad del oponente

Luxray no pudo avanzar debido a que fue atrapado por lleve hojas, sin embargo, mientras Serperior drenaba la energía de Luxray, el verdadero ataque surgió.

Las esferas de energía del poder oculto se sobrecargaron con el voltio cruel y el campo eléctrico, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que las esferas aumentaran su velocidad y poder gracias al ciclón creado por llueve hojas, haciendo que explotaran invadiendo todo el campo de rayos 3 veces más potentes de lo normal. El campo se ilumino con la explosión, pero Serperior no pudo soportar la potencia de los rayos y quedo derrotado

Serperior regresa – decía Trip con la mirada al suelo

Me estas cansando niño, eres débil, vamos envía la siguiente víctima – dijo Denki ya impaciente

Me dirás lo que quiero saber, cueste lo que cueste – decía Trip entre dientes

Chandelure sal, no perdamos tiempo usa sofoco – dijo Trip

¡No!, Luxray contrataca con rayo – dijo Denki sorprendido, pues sabía que aunque su Luxray era fuerte, ya había recibido mucho daño

Ambos ataques colisionaron pero Luxray salió afectado, no tuvo el suficiente poder para repeler su ataque

Chandelure usa paz mental mientras se recupera – dijo Trip

Así me gusta regresa Luxray, sal Magnezone, usa foco resplandor toxico – dijo Denki

Chandelure evítalo con bola sombra – dijo Trip – que rayos, porque usa un tipo acero cuando tengo un tipo fuego… algo no está bien – pensaba Trip mientras analizaba la batalla

Chandelure salió afectado con el ataque toxico, mientras que Magnezone no recibió casi ningún daño con la bola sombra ya que no es nada efectivo

Chandelure sofoco a toda potencia – grito Trip

Magnezone demuestra el poder del rayo… usa trueno a máxima potencia – grito Denki

Ambos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza pero ninguno recibió daño, solo el impacto de la explosión, por otro lado Chandelure se debilitaba poco a poco por el envenenamiento

Chandelure paz mental y poder oculto – dijo Trip haciendo que su pkm usara poder oculto y combinado con paz mental, subiendo todos sus atributos con mayor rapidez

Magnezone sustituto y trueno – dijo Denki

Esta vez no, Chandelure combina bola sombra con energibola – dijo Trip

Un momento… acaso Trip va a usar ese movimiento – dijo ash desde el piso superior sorprendido

Pues al parecer así será – dijo bruno viendo la batalla

Pero Trip… - dijo ash para luego recordar lo que sucedió

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Habitación de entrenamiento, ICPO**

Los 6 elegidos se encuentran en la habitación de entrenamiento especial, se encontraban en el 3er día de entrenamiento, todos dejaron de entrenar unas horas para tomar un descanso, pero uno de ellos no quiso detenerse, ese era Trip, quien tenía mucha frustración por dentro, al ver que los demás alcanzaron rápidamente algunas combinaciones en sus ataques, pero el aun no, o al menos no con Chandelure

Vamos Trip no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto – dijo ash en broma

Si, después de todo eres basura – dijo Paul con arrogancia

Sabes que… me cansaste idiota, te la pasas diciéndoles a todos patéticos y tu ¿qué? tampoco eres muy fuerte que digamos – dijo Trip molesto

¿Acaso me estas retando imbécil? Dijo Paul sacando a Electivire para la batalla sin ni siquiera pensarlo

Vamos chicos estamos en el descan – dijo ash pero fue interrumpido por 2 voces

Chandelure sofoco / Electivire trueno – dijeron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo haciendo que los demás tomaran distancia. Ambos ataques colisionaron pero ninguno recibió daño

Electivire tajo cruzado elemental / Chandelure es tipo fantasma idiota, ataques tipo lucha no sirven, ataca con bola sombra – dijeron ambos entrenadores, comenzando con Paul y terminando con Trip

Electivire preparó un tajo cruzado, pero Trip no se percató que los brazos de Electivire venían cargados con 3 elementos, efectivamente el ataque más poderoso de Electivire es la combinación de puño hielo, trueno y fuego en un mismo ataque, pero además combinándolo con tajo cruzado

Al momento que Chandelure recibió el ataque, quedo muy lastimado, y dejo al entrenador rubio sorprendido de aquella combinación, fue un ataque crítico, era cuestión de tiempo para regresar a Chandelure

No puede ser… ¡POR QUE! – decía Trip golpeando el piso por la frustración

Porque eres débil, inútil y no sirves para nada – dijo Paul en su tono habitual

Ya basta Paul no es necesario esto – dijo ash tomando un semblante serio

Te vas a tragar tus palabras – decía Trip entre dientes pero aun así todos alcanzaron a escuchar

Chandelure levántate, esto no termina – dijo Trip levantándose del suelo y decidido, haciendo que su pkm también tuviera la fuerza para levantase y continuar

Chandelure paz mental – dijo Trip más tranquilo

Por mi está bien… Electivire deja que el inútil ataque primero

Me las vas a pagar, esta humillación no va a quedar así – pensaba Trip mientras planeaba una estrategia

Chandelure usa bola sombra y energibola juntas – dijo Trip con fuerza, su pkm prepara ambos ataques, uno por el lado izquierdo y otro por el derecho

Bien… Electivire prepara tus puños elementales – dijo Paul tranquilo

Ahora Chandelure – grito Trip haciendo que su pkm lanzara ambos ataques combinándose en uno solo, Electivire solo veía el ataque y preparo sus puños para regresarlo, pero al recibir el impacto, las bolas de energías eran más fuertes de lo esperado

Electivire ¿qué pasa? Regrésalas de una vez – dijo Paul si entender lo que sucedía

Electivire hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero algo más estaba impulsando ambas bolas de energía, se sentía un calor, algo extrañamente rodeaba aquea gran bola de energía combinada

¿Pero qué mier… es eso? – decía Paul sin creer lo que veía

Chandelure había creado una combinación de bola sombra con energibola. La combinación creo una esfera de energía más grande por lo cual no se podía ver bien al oponente, aprovechando esta ventaja, Trip ordeno a Chandelure usar sofoco para impulsar con más fuerza la bola de energía, dando un fatal ataque combinado de tipo fantasma, planta y fuego, pero el más potente de todos era el sofoco.

Electivire no soporto más la fuerza del ataque y la recibió directamente, lastimando mucho al pkm eléctrico, sin embargo a pesar del fuerte impacto, se levantaba con gran esfuerzo

Lo ves imbécil… no debes subestimar a los – en ese momento Trip cayó al suelo desmayado, su frustración, cansancio, y la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo, hizo que por fin lograra descansar más tranquilo, a pesar de caer desmayado, quedo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ash y Gary fueron a recoger a Trip y pudieron ver su expresión, lo cual alegro bastante a ash ya que sabía cómo era Trip de orgulloso

Bien Paul, creo que te hicieron tragar tus palabras – dijo ash en burla

Ja! Ese estúpido no estuvo ni cerca de derrotarme – dijo Paul dándose la vuelta junto con Electivire

Después de varios pasos, Paul le entrego un restaura todo a Electivire, analizo fríamente las heridas de su pkm, eran serias a pesar de que la resistencia de su inseparable amigo eléctrico era casi sobrenatural

¿Te lastimo gravemente cierto? – pregunto Paul a su pkm, viendo que bajo la mirada con un semblante triste

No te preocupes Electivire, el error fue mío, yo lo subestime, pero eso no volverá a pasar entendido – dijo Paul haciendo que su amigo recuperara el animo

Sabía que no eras tan malo después de todo – dijo ash en voz baja para no ser detectado mientras se retiraba, ya que él había seguido discretamente a Paul, y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Pero Trip… uso todo en ese ataque, quedo muy débil, es necesario que entrene más para no usar toda su energía en un solo ataque – pensaba ash en todo lo sucedido mientras caminaba a donde estaban todos reunidos

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Veamos si lo logras idiota – decía Paul en sus pensamientos

Trip recuerda el entrenamiento – grito Ash desde el piso superior

¿Creen que lo lograra? – pregunto Alain

Lo lograra – dijo ash apoyando a Trip

Esperemos que si – dijo Gary preocupado

Si no lo hace morirá – dijo bruno

¡Ya cállense! Desde aquí los puedo escuchar – grito Trip algo molesto

Bien Chandelure hagámoslo – dijo Trip con mucha confianza en su pkm

Magnezone voltio cambio – dijo Denki presintiendo algo

Chandelure ejecuto su combinación de ataques, logrando una sola bola de gran energía, Magnezone preparo su ataque de huida pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo, el ataque de Chandelure fue muy veloz gracias al impulso del sofoco, dando en el blanco a Magnezone sin posibilidades de escapar

Bien hecho ahora paz mental – dijo Trip pasando a la defensiva

Impresionante… después de todo si vale la pena el combate – dijo Denki

Sal Eelektross usa electrocañon – dijo Denki sin dar tiempo de nada

Chandelure usa sofoco rápido – dijo Trip

Ambos ataques lograron colisionar pero Eelektross fue más potente y logro derrotar a Chandelure dejando a Trip preocupado por su siguiente elección

No quería usarte todavía amigo, pero creo que no tengo muchas opciones, sal Golurk – dijo Trip

Eelektross enrosque / Golurk Pulimiento y roca afilada – dijeron ambos oponentes

Eelektross destruye las rocas afiladas con garra dragón – dijo Denki

Golurk continua con roca afilada – dijo Trip

Eelektross electrocañon – dijo Denki

Golurk defiéndete con roca afilada y regresa el ataque con machada – dijo Trip

Eelektross continúa con garra dragón y estando cerca usa acróbata – dijo Denki

* * *

Ese Eelektross es muy extraño no creen, al parecer solo tiene un ataque tipo eléctrico, los demás son de otros tipos – dijo Gary

Así es, es una buena estrategia ya que solo se basa en pkm tipo eléctricos, eso le da ventaja para aprovechar otras habilidades - dijo Bruno

Si pero también tiene su debilidad – dijo Alain

Cierto – dijo Paul

Entiendo – dijo ash

* * *

Eelektross se acercó lo suficiente y ejecuto su ataque acróbata, logrando acortar la distancia y además tomando impulso, para luego usar giga impacto, que era el verdadero ataque que tenía pensado usar, además que obtuvo la potencia del acróbata, siendo un golpe fatal para Golurk

No puede ser, Golurk no pudo atacar, y si no fuera por las rocas afiladas alrededor de Golurk el impacto habría sido devastador, este tipo es muy astuto – pensaba Trip mientras analizaba el combate

Golurk Pulimiento nuevamente y luego terremoto – dijo Trip

Nooo Trip – gritaron ash y Gary desde el piso superior

Caíste – susurro Denki – Eelektross acróbata nuevamente – dijo Denki

El terremoto se ejecutó, pero no afecto a Eelektross ya que uso acróbata, evadiendo por completo el ataque terremoto y preparando la emboscada perfecta con acróbata y giga impacto. Ya estando cerca, listo para el golpe final, Eelektross se acerca con gran velocidad para impactar a su oponente

Ahora Golurk recibe con machada – dijo Trip revelando su verdadero ataque

¿Qué? – dijo Denki sorprendido

Antes de que Eelektross lograra ejecutar giga impacto, recibió un fuerte y demoledor golpe de machada, enterrando la cabeza del pkm eléctrico en el campo de batalla y derrotándolo por completo, ya que recibió la machada con más fuerza por no haber podido ejecutar el giga impacto, quedo severamente lastimado

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba, creo que subestime al niño, después de todo es el sobrino de Alder – pensaba Denki analizando lo sucedido

Tengo 2 noticias para ti, una buena y una mejor – dijo Denki en tono de burla

Habla idiota – dijo Trip desafiante

La buena es que queda solo 2 pkm, la mejor es que son los 2 más fuerte de todo mi equipo – dijo Denki con una gran sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción

Me parece bien – dijo Trip

Electivire tu turno – dijo Denki

Bien… Golurk terremoto – dijo Trip

Electivire puño elemental – dijo Denki logrando que su pkm combine los 3 puños en uno

Golurk resiste – dijo Trip desesperado, pero inevitablemente Golurk terminó derrotado por el potente ataque de Electivire así que no tuvo más opción que regresar a su pkm

No tengo muchas opciones, Banette ayúdame – dijo Trip

No será difícil – dijo Denki

Banette mega evoluciona – dijo Trip

Así que esa era tu segunda mega evolución, que decepción – dijo Denki

Electivire puño elemental – Dijo Denki

Banette detenlo con lanza mugre – dijo Trip

Mega-Banette uso lanza mugre para distraer a Electivire y lograr evadir el ataque, lo cual funciono para el contraataque

Ahora garra umbría – dijo Trip

Electivire usa terremoto avalancha – dijo Denki

La garra umbría logro golpear pero sin hacer mucho daño, a su vez Electivire uso terremoto para destruir el campo de batalla y usar la potencia del mismo para atacar con avalancha, el cual afecto gravemente a Mega-Banette

Eso estuvo cerca, Mega-Banette quedo débil, pero eso me beneficia – murmuro trip

Mega-Banette usa divide dolor – dijo Trip

Puto fantasma, en este caso no puedo hacer mucho – dijo Denki algo molesto

Electivire demuestra el verdadero poder el rayo, usa cola de hierro en el suelo y ataca con trueno a máxima potencia – dijo Denki

Eso es malo – dijeron los 5 elegidos desde el piso superior

Mega-Banette mismo destino rápido – dijo Trip alterado

Cobarde – dijo Denki

Mega-Banette recibió un ataque mortal, el trueno tenía una potencia superior a cualquier ataque electico en vista que uso cola de hierro como para rayos enterrándola en el campo de batalla, así sobrecargo más su ataque electico y logro su objetivo, pero por el ataque de Mega-Banette ambos cayeron debilitados

Pobre niño, en verdad tuviste que usar un movimiento tan bajo como ese – dijo Denki confiado

No tenía más opción, no es muy valiente, pero esto es vida o muerte – pensaba Trip

Conkeldurr eres mi esperanza – dijo Trip mientras su pkm salía de su pokebola

Hasta aquí llegaste – Ampharos sal y mega evoluciona – dijo Denki confiado

* * *

Esto está mal – dijo Gary

Este perdido – dijo bruno

Será mejor que nos preparemos – dijo ash listo para intervenir

¿Sabes que se desatara un gran desastre si todos los maestros aparecen para la pelea cierto? – dijo Paul

Es eso o la vida de Trip – dijo ash con un semblante serio pero algo internamente estaba cambiando en ash

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO 17

* * *

Que tal mis queridos lectores… ya paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice, lo reconozco, no es nada fácil cuando ya uno tiene más responsabilidades. Bueno ante que todo quisiera disculparme por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, sé que no es mucho pero cuando a uno le toca responsabilidades de otro tipo hay que asumirlas XD

Bueno aquí dejo este largo capitulo, para mí se hizo eterno, pero bueno ya está listo por fin, también quiero aclarar que este arco acabara muy pronto, pero le tengo una continuación que eh venido pensando mucho tiempo, y la voy a hacer, no sé cuánto tarde en actualizar pero siempre que pueda y tengo tiempo adelantare como sea!

Con esto me despido y espero que les guste este capítulo, cualquier duda dejen su review o PM para cualquier pregunta! Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Colmillo elemental: es la combinación de colmillo igneo, colmillo trueno y colmillo hielo

Puño elemental: es la combinación de puño fuego, puño trueno y puño hielo

estos ataques fueron creados tomando como base "tri ataque" y que los primeros en lograr esta combinación fueron los maestros elementales y posteriormente alguno que otro entrenador o campeon.

todos los pkm que han logrado combinaciones en ataque se cuenta como uno solo. Todos mantienen solo 4 ataques diferentes, pero de los 4 ataques, pueden ser combinaciones ya definidas, que dan paso a la formación de 1 solo ataque. ejemplo puño elemental es un solo ataque que combina 3 en 1.


	18. Regreso inesperado

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

 **Nota 3: en algunos capítulos mencione Alder y en otros Mirto, fue un error XD es la misma persona a la final pero lo definiré como Alder**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 – REGRESO INESPERADO**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Pobre niño, en verdad tuviste que usar un movimiento tan bajo como ese – dijo Denki confiado

No tenía más opción, no es muy valiente, pero esto es vida o muerte – pensaba Trip

Conkeldurr eres mi esperanza – dijo Trip mientras su pkm salía de su pokebola

Hasta aquí llegaste – ampharos sal y mega evoluciona – dijo Denki confiado

Esto está mal – dijo Gary

Esta perdido – dijo bruno

Será mejor que nos preparemos – dijo ash listo para intervenir

¿Sabes que se desatara un gran desastre si todos los maestros aparecen para la pelea cierto? – dijo Paul

Es eso o la vida de Trip – dijo ash con un semblante serio pero algo internamente estaba cambiando en ash

Hablas demasiado rápido… Conkeldurr corpulencia y roca afilada – dijo Trip rápidamente

Te daré ventaja, Mega-Ampharos solo tiene ataques especiales, dicho esto… Rayo carga – dijo Denki

No puede ser, el rayo carga destruyo todas las rocas afiladas y de paso aumento su ataque especial, sino pienso rápido será el fin – pensaba Trip – Conkeldurr usa corpulencia y terremoto – dijo después de analizar la batalla

Mega-Ampharos resiste y usa rayo carga nuevamente – dijo Denki

No puedo creerlo, Conkeldurr uso 2 veces corpulencia, uso terremoto, fue un ataque directo y ese ampharos esta como si nada, por suerte conkeldurr evadió el rayo carga a tiempo, que voy a hacer – pensaba Trip – conkeldurr puño drenaje – dijo por ultimo ordenando a su pkm

Mega-Ampharos pulso dragón del trueno ahora – dijo Denki

¿QUE? – dijeron todos sorprendidos con excepción de Denki

Mega-Ampharos uso un potente ataque de pulso dragón, pero ese ataque venia rodeado de un fuerte campo eléctrico, se podía ver claramente como un rayo de varios colores en forma de dragón de 3 cabezas era rodeado por fuertes destellos de electricidad, sin duda esto sería un ataque mortal para cualquier oponente. Por otro lado Trip ordeno rápidamente conkeldurr usar terremoto para levantar varias capas del suelo para defenderse, agregando a su vez una defensa más resistente usando roca afilada, pero todo fue en vano.

El poderoso pulso dragón del trueno fue capaz de destrozar todas las rocas existentes del campo y las creadas por conkeldurr. El ataque fue directo a pesar de la gran defensa que uso Trip con su ingenio y sus tácticas, pero todo era evidente, no tenía oportunidad de resistir otro ataque de esos. A pesar del inmenso daño, conkeldurr valientemente se pone de pie, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para caer

Conkeldurr por favor resiste un poco más, solo un poco y lo lograremos – decía Trip dando fuerzas a su ultimo compañero de batalla

Te defendiste bien… no tengo más que decir, fue una buena batalla pero es hora de terminar – dijo Denki con ansias mientras disfrutaba el miedo de los demás. Cada vez se sentía más cerca de su víctima por lo tanto su entusiasmo aumentaba

No lo permitiré – dijo ash tomando una pokebola pero inmediatamente fue retenido por Paul y Alain

No seas idiota, espera un poco más, recuerda que aún le queda algo mas – dijo Paul reteniendo a ash

Si pero no creo que resista mucho – decía ash tratando de liberarse de sus amigos para intervenir

Solo espera y confiemos en el ash – dijo Gary tratando de calmar las cosas

Estas impaciente pequeño ketchump… veamos cuanto más puedes auto controlarte – pensaba Denki mientras veía de reojo lo que sucedía en el piso superior

Conkeldurr amigo, eres grandioso, me siento orgulloso de tu fuerza - decía Trip a su pkm, el cual solo se limitó a mirar los ojos de su entrenador, mostrando orgullo pero más notable era la confusión por esas palabras de su entrenador

Sé que no eh sido el mejor entrenador, pero eso ya quedo atrás… daremos nuestro mejor golpe ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Trip con confianza

Conkeeeeeldurr –respondió fuertemente agitando las columnas de cemento que sostiene con sus manos

Bien sobrino de Alder, ¿estás listo para el final? – dijo Denki

Claro que sí, estoy listo para sacarte a patadas todas las respuestas que quiero – dijo Trip confiado – pero antes de eso – dijo por ultimo dejando la incógnita en su oponente, mientras saca una pokebola de su cinturón, una pokebola blanca diferente a todas las demás

Ahora sí, lo va a hacer – dijo Gary desde el piso superior

Ya era hora – dijo Bruno

Está bien, confiare en el – dijo ash algo preocupado

Sal ahora Gyarados y mega evoluciona – dijo Trip

¿Qué carajo…? ¿Pero qué está pasando? Mega-Manectric elimino a tu gyarados al inicio de la batalla – dijo Denki sorprendido y confundido

Lo sé, pues veras – dijo Trip

* * *

 **Flashback**

Esto está preparado para el entrenamiento especial, su condición física será evaluada antes de entrar, y si cumplen con todas la condiciones pasaran a la habitación – dijo nuevamente el vocero

Entonces que estamos esperando… - dijo bruno algo impaciente

Estamos listos… - dijeron los otros 5 al mismo tiempo

Excelente… pasaran con nuestros médicos para la evaluación… vayan pensando su mejor equipo de 6 pokemon para este entrenamiento… y deben tener en cuenta, que una vez finalizada la misión, los pokemon que recibieron el Pokérus no podrán ser usados en ninguna competencia ni en batalla oficial – dijo el vocero

¿Que…? ¿Pero por qué? – dijo ash sorprendido por lo que dijo el vocero

Es algo básico idiota… es porque tu pkm ganaría cualquier competencia con facilidad, y no sería justo para otros entrenadores – dijo Trip en forma de burla

Estas en lo correcto joven… ya aclarado el tema, si necesitan contactarse con algún laboratorio donde están sus pokemon, pueden salir a la habitación de al lado, tienen video visor y tele transportador, podrán pedir lo que necesiten, también tenemos una variedad de mega piedras para cualquier pokemon… veo que los 6 ya tienen su mega piedra, así que piensen cuál será su segundo pokemon con mega evolución – les dijo el vocero

Una última cosa muchachos – dijo Scott reuniendo a los 6 antes de ingresar a la sala de entrenamiento

Si Scott que sucede – pregunto ash

Será mejor que usen esta pokebola – dijo Scott sacando un estuche con 6 pokebolas blancas diferentes a cualquier otra antes vista

Para que son estas – pregunto Paul con indiferencia

Son Sana ball, aunque Lamentablemente solo tenemos 6. Es un prototipo especial de pokebola que nuestro amigo Kurt las creo para ustedes – dijo Scott

Genial, pero… ¿cómo las usaremos? – pregunto ash

Vaya que eres estúpido – dijo Trip

Si sabes tanto por qué no lo explicas genio – dijo ash disgustado

Por qué mejor no se callan todos y esperan que nos expliquen – dijo Alain

Bueno yo les explicaré – dijo Brandon quien estaba recién llegando

Primero deben liberar a su pkm más fuerte, luego lo atraparan con la nueva pokebola. Una vez sean capturados deben accionar el botón central para la evaluación del pkm, así podrá ser identificado – dijo Brandon

Vaya, suena fácil – dijo Bruno

Es muy sencillo, después de una batalla, el pkm debe descansar mínimo por 10 minutos para restablecer toda su energía, después de eso podrá luchar totalmente recuperado – dijo Brandon

Muchas gracias Scott y Brandon, esto será de mucha ayuda – dijo ash

Sin embargo, deben recordar algo muy importante – dijo Scott dejando a los 6 jóvenes con los rostros confusos

Si llegan a sacar al pkm sin haber pasado los 10 minutos como mínimo, podrá ser peligroso para la salud del mismo, ya que el sistema de la sana ball está diseñado para ese tiempo de recuperación. Por otro lado también deben tener en cuenta que la sana ball solo podrá recuperar 1 vez a su pkm, si vuelve a ser debilitado, ya no se podrá usar nuevamente hasta retomar la carga en su totalidad, lo cual puede variar entr horas – dijo Scott para finalizar

¿Qué clase de oponentes son los maestros elementales? Para medidas extremas como estas, deben tratarse de unos individuos muy poderosos, tengo que entrenar al máximo, de esto depende muchas cosas – se encontraba Trip sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que los insultos de ash lograron traerlo de vuelta

Eh, oye que tanto alboroto haces – dijo Trip reclamando

Idiota estas hay parado perdiendo el tiempo, ya tenemos que entrar a la habitación de entrenamiento – respondió ash al reclamo de Trip

Bien ya cállate, vamos – dijo Trip caminando a la puerta – no te defraudare tío Alder, confiaste en mi y estaré a la altura del reto, ya lo veras – continuaba sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a su destino.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Bueno, es hora de una combinación como ninguna que hayas enfrentado – dijo Trip con mucha confianza

Bien… quiero ver de que eres capaz – dijo Denki sonriendo

Conkeldurr corpulencia y roca afilada/ Mega-Gyarados danza dragón y roca afilada – dijo Trip a sus pkm

No nos quedaremos atrás usa rayo carga y luego usa joya de luz – dijo Denki

Conkeldurr y Mega-Gyarados ejecutaron sus primeros ataques aumentando sus características, en segundo plano lanzaron sus rocas afiladas con más poder aun / Mega-Ampharos uso rayo carga para contrarrestar ambos ataques, como ya había usado rayo carga varias veces, su ataque especial ya estaba al máximo, así que fue suficiente para pulverizar todas las rocas enviadas

No servirá de nada – dijo Denki alardeando

Exactamente – respondió Trip

Rápidamente Denki logro ver al costado derecho de Mega-Ampharos a Conkeldurr y del izquierdo Mega-Gyarados, ambos pkm preparando un mortal ataque terremoto, las rocas afiladas fueron un engaño para generar una nube de polvo y realizar el verdadero ataque.

Fue una combinación mortal incluso para Mega-Ampharos, 2 terremotos juntos y con los stats aumentados, sin duda no era algo que un maestro elemental esperaría de un entrenador común. Por primera vez en toda la batalla Denki sintió un escalofrió, una duda, una incertidumbre de solo pensar que un niño era capaz de superarlo, lo cual lo hacía perder un poco el control que siempre mantuvo en la batalla

Esto no lo perdonare – dijo Denki molesto – Mega-Ampharos impúlsate con onda certera y destruye el campo con pulso dragón del trueno a máxima potencia – continuaba Denki con su orden pero su tono de voz era de desesperación, sus pupilas se dilataban un poco, empezaba a mostrar inseguridad y dudas. Por otro lado Trip y los demás elegidos notaron esta acción del maestro elemental del trueno y no pudieron evitar sentir una leve satisfacción, después de todo Trip demostró que merecía estar hay luchando con todas sus fuerzas

Mega-Ampharos no dudo en usar una onda certera al suelo, para tomar un mayor impulso mientras realizaba su ataque más poderoso / Trip aprovecho el momento para ordenar sus ataques – Mega-Gyarados, Conkeldurr deténganlo con roca afilada – ordeno el joven a sus pkm

Aquellas rocas afiladas no surtieron efecto, fueron totalmente pulverizadas por el ataque de Mega-ampharos, sin embargo, el potente ataque combinado de pulso dragón y trueno perdió fuerza, las rocas afiladas lograros disminuir en un gran porcentaje los efectos del trueno, dejando como único ataque el pulso dragón. Aprovechando esta ventaja, Trip ordeno a sus pkm esquivar el ataque y contraatacar. Mega-gyarados usando enfado y Conkeldurr con un potente puño drenaje para recuperar algo de energía al mismo tiempo

El campo de batalla exploto fuertemente cuando el impacto del pulso dragón toco el suelo. Mega-Gyarados por el costado izquierdo y conkeldurr por el derecho, ambos arremetieron con sus potentes ataques, lanzando a Mega-Ampharos unos metros hacia el maestro elemental, dejando gravemente lastimado a Mega-Ampharos, pero aun levantándose con mucho esfuerzo

Esto no puede ser, ningún niño va a superarme… Mega-Ampharos levántate y termínalo con trueno a máxima potencia

Pero que resistente es este idiota, no imagine que fuera posible – decía Trip muy exhausto, casi al borde de caer inconsciente – vamos este será nuestro último ataque, amigos den lo mejor de ustedes, Mega-Gyarados, Conkeldurr usen el máximo poder del terremoto – grito Trip con lo que le quedaba de fuerza

Todos los pkm mencionados ejecutaron sus ataques, el trueno que lanzo Mega-Ampharos fue devastador, golpeo directo a Mega-Gyarados y Conkeldurr unos segundos después de que el dúo generara sus potentes ataques terremoto.

Ambos sin fuerzas, ejecutaron su potente ataque combinado, generando una potencia superior a otras ocasiones que atacaron. A pesas de sus esfuerzos, recibieron el golpe directo del trueno potenciado varias veces con el efecto de rayo carga, sin mucho que poder resistir, Gyarados perdió la mega evolución y conkeldurr quien ya tenía varios golpes desde el inicio de la batalla no pudo resistir más.

El mismo Trip recibió fuertes descargas eléctricas del ataque de su adversario. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro con aquella descarga de poder eléctrico, quedo totalmente inconsciente en el suelo / Denki recibió también efectos del potente terremoto, que levanto varias partes del campo de batalla que ya de por si estaba muy destrozado por todos los ataques, sin contar que su Mega-ampharos voló unos metros por el impacto, golpeando con el cuerpo de Denki y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, y como último se pudo ver la perdida de la mega evolución de ampharos

Ambos luchadores estaban en el piso gravemente heridos, mientras los otros 5 elegidos solo esperaban que se disipara la nube de humo para confirmar el resultado de la batalla… segundos después que se disipo la nube de polvo se pudo ver con claridad el resultado

Ambos habían caído abatidos por la batalla, rápidamente los 5 salieron a toda prisa para auxiliar a Trip, principalmente ash y Gary. La batalla por fin había terminado, sin embargo Trip estaba muy grave por las heridas. Quedo inconsciente mas no muerto, tenía muchas quemaduras en el cuerpo por el trueno que recibió, incluso se podía ver un poco de humo saliendo del cuerpo de Trip debido al impacto

Que rayos… acaso está muerto – pregunto sorprendido bruno

Está vivo, aun respira, pero no se cuanto pueda soportar así – decía ash quien había tomado el pulso de Trip la vena del cuello y Gary por otro lado tomo el pulso de la muñeca, aunque estaba en condiciones criticas

Vaya que el imbécil es resistente – dijo Paul sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Sabes bien que aunque esté vivo no resistirá mucho – dijo Alain analizando fríamente la situación

Olvídenlo… no dejare esto así – dijo ash ganando la atención de todos

No ash no lo hagas, no uses tu – Decía Gary alterado pero se detuvo al ver la acción de su amigo

* * *

 **-Región Orre, sede de la I.C.P.O-**

En este transcurso de tiempo todas las batallas finalizaron, todos los cerebros, líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores, miembros del escuadrón especial de la ICPO, todos tenían heridas, ropas algo deterioradas, el campo de batalla era un desastre, muchas ventanas del edificio de la ICPO destruidas y parte de la infraestructura también

Todos respiraban tranquilidad, el team Flare fue puesto bajo custodia, al igual que los reclutas del equipo sigma y los 6 maestros elementales… sin embargo, antes de que encerraran a los maestros, dijeron unas palabras

Tal vez nos ganaron a todos los maestros elementales… pero aún les espera algo más grande – dijo Mushi con ira por el resultado de la batalla

Fueron las últimas palabras de Mushi ya que minutos después todos lograban ver algo en el cielo en dirección a la sede de la ICPO, aunque ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar, rápidamente todos se alertaron y se alistaban para lo que estaba por llegar, aunque no tenían casi fuerzas para seguir peleando, nadie esperaba lo que sucedería después…

Mientras la mayoría esperaba otra fuerte batalla para la cual ya no tenían fuerzas, Scott pudo identificar lo que estaba por llegar a la I.C.P.O.

Era una nave potente, se podía ver que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia todos ellos.

Sr Scott, hemos identificado la nave, confirmamos las identidades de los tripulantes sr, son ellos – dijo un miembro de la I.C.P.O a Scott

Preparen la pista de aterrizaje – ordeno Scott

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto palmer preocupado

Acaso no reconoces esa nave – respondió Scott dejando confuso a muchos de los presentes

Es cierto, son ellos – dijo Brandon sorprendido

Preparemos el aterrizaje – ordeno Scott a todos los miembros de la frontera de batalla y as de la frontera

¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto Dawn

No lo sé, pero al parecer no estamos en peligro – dijo Brock

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto clemont

Bueno… parece que están preparando para recibir a las personas de esa nave – dijo Serena analizando la situación

Será mejor que vayamos también – dijo Korrina

Oigan… ¿dónde están Harrison y Tyson? – pregunto clemont

Al terminar la batalla con Lysson fueron a ver a Sanpei, fue el que más sufrió con esta batalla – respondió Brock mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada de rabia e impotencia

Amigos, vayan a ver quienes llegaron, nosotros iremos a ver a Sanpei – dijo tierno quien se estaba incorporando a la conversación junto con Sawyer, Trevor y Shauna

Muchas gracias Tierno, te debemos una – respondió Clemont

De esa manera ambos grupos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Trevor, Tierno, Sawyer y Shauna fueron a la enfermería de la I.C.P.O para ver a su amigo Sanpei quien salió muy afectado de la batalla, mientras que Serena, Dawn, May y todos los demás líderes de gimnasio se dirigían a la pista de aterrizaje de la nave extraña

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Vaya que el imbécil es resistente – dijo Paul sin mostrar ninguna emoción

Sabes bien que aunque esté vivo no resistirá mucho – dijo Alain analizando fríamente la situación

Olvídenlo… no dejare esto así – dijo ash ganando la atención de todos

No ash no lo hagas, no uses tu – Decía Gary alterado pero se detuvo al ver que ash saco una vitamina de las que usaban en la habitación de entrenamiento

Tranquilo Gary sé que no debo usarlo, por suerte traje estas vitaminas, nos ayudaran a recuperar un poco las fuerzas pero solo traje 3 – explicaba el azabache

Úsenlas ustedes, no necesito eso para recuperarme – dijo Paul serio

Opino lo mismo – dijo Alain

Espero no se arrepientan después payasos – dijo ash con burla

Después de eso, ash le dio la vitamina a Trip, minutos después logro despertar ya un poco más recuperado, sin embargo sus heridas estaban iguales, solo había recuperado energía pero seguía todavía débil

Qué bueno que te mejoraste Trip, estábamos preocupados amigo – decía ash con alegría

Que bien idiota, ya apártate me vas a hacer llorar – decía Trip sarcásticamente

No cambias Trip – dijo ash con una gran sonrisa

Estamos perdiendo tiempo, debemos avanzar – decía Alain

¿Trip puedes caminar? – pregunto Gary

Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí un poco más – dijo fijando su vista hacia Denki quien estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente

¿Qué dices? No seas estúpido vamos, no vinimos a socializar – decía Bruno

Solo necesito descansar un poco más y hacer que ese maestro imbécil me responda varias cosas, prometo que los alcanzare, ahora váyanse, pierden tiempo valioso – decía Trip sin quitar la mirada del inconsciente maestro tipo electico

Bien, así será… te veremos en el camino Trip – dijo ash mientras caminaba hacia la salida, acción que siguieron los otros 4.

Minutos después, estaban los 5 elegidos menos Trip, avanzando rápidamente hacia el siguiente objetivo mientras decidían entre ellos quien sería el próximo en pelear.

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO 18 –**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores, como han estado? Sé que tengo abandonado el fic, pero en verdad hago lo que puedo para continuarlo rápido, sin contar que tuve que cambiar unas cosas de la trama principal del fic para darle otro argumento mejor, como a todos nos pasa en algún momento, siempre llegan ideas mejores XD

Disculpen la espera y bueno como siempre hare lo posible para actualizar rápido mientras pueda. Otra cosa que también me tiene un poco retrasado con los capítulos, es que estoy trabajando en otros 3 fics mas, pero que no los voy a publicar todavía, quiero darle más tiempo para terminar primero este en su totalidad, para después si enfocarme más en los otros.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen la historia, y espero que les guste los giros de la historia que vendrán dentro de pocos capítulos

También quiero aclarar que las demás batallas no serán tan largas como la de Trip, lo que sucede es que durante esta batalla fue que opte por cambiar ciertas cosas y eso me retraso más, dejando esta batalla como una larga, pero en realidad no era la intensión original, por lo pronto mi intención es resumir 1 capitulo por cada batalla, pero ya veremos que sucede XD

Saludos!


	19. Golpeando rocas

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18 – GOLPEANDO ROCAS**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Estamos perdiendo tiempo, debemos avanzar – decía Alain

¿Trip puedes caminar? – pregunto Gary

Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí un poco más – dijo fijando su vista hacia Denki quien estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente

¿Qué dices? No seas estúpido vamos, no vinimos a socializar – decía Bruno

Solo necesito descansar un poco más y hacer que ese maestro imbécil me responda varias cosas, prometo que los alcanzare, ahora váyanse, pierden tiempo valioso – decía Trip sin quitar la mirada del inconsciente maestro tipo electico

Bien, así será… te veremos en el camino Trip – dijo ash mientras caminaba hacia la salida, acción que siguieron los otros 4.

Minutos después, estaban los elegidos menos Trip, avanzando rápidamente hacia el siguiente objetivo mientras decidían entre ellos quien sería el próximo en pelear.

A toda prisa se dirigían al siguiente reto, aun no decidían quien sería el próximo, solamente lo sabrían al llegar.

Bien idiotas mantengan el paso – dijo Gary

Seguro que fue buena idea dejar a Trip solo – pregunto Bruno

No sé si es buena idea o no, solo sé que tenemos prisa y que Trip tiene asuntos pendientes aun con ese sujeto – dijo ash

Ahí está la siguiente puerta – dijo Alain quien logro divisar primero el siguiente salón

Que esperan inútiles, dense prisa – dijo Paul

Bien llegamos – dijo ash serio al ver la puerta, segundos después procedió a abrirla.

Nuevamente era una puerta doble, con una altura aproximadamente de 3 metros, la puerta es ancha y de madera, se tenía que aplicar un poco de fuerza para abrirla en su totalidad. Solo en cuestión de segundos lograron ver la sala de combate. De nuevo se encontraban en un piso superior igual al anterior, con barandas de madera y unas escaleras que dan al piso inferior, con la diferencia que esta habitación era más oscura, tenía luz de velas, dando una iluminación un tanto amarilla. Se podía detallar la espalda de una persona con bastante musculatura que se encontraba sentado de meditando. El sujeto tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza, los bordes de sus ojos cubiertos con una tinta oscura. Su vestimenta era estilo budista, parecía un estilo de monje por la ropa que usaba. Sus puños y sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por un vendaje blanco. Al levantarse para recibir a los invitados, se pudo ver su gran altura

Bienvenidos elegidos, los eh esperado para su siguiente desafío – dijo aquel sujeto dándose la vuelta para dirigir su mirada a los elegidos que habían entrado al salón - Soy Iwa maestro tipo roca y mi deber es detenerlos a como dé lugar – decía el maestro mientras los demás veían sorprendidos, Cabe mencionar que los 5 elegidos quedaron un poco intimidados por la apariencia del sujeto, parecía rondar entre los 30 o 35 años de edad, pero aun así no darían paso atrás

Bien quien luchara entonces, aún no hemos decidido – pregunto Gary

Yo iré – dijo Bruno con el rostro serio sorprendiendo a todos

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto ash

Sí, no sé por qué pero creo que lo eh visto antes – dijo Bruno antes de tomar el paso a las escaleras

Bien confiamos en ti – dijo ash

Una vez llegado al piso inferior, tomo su posición en su lado del campo de batalla pero escucho unas palabras de aquel maestro

Esto sí es una sorpresa, un descendiente de la familia Yuki… - dijo Iwa dejando una mirada de confusión en Bruno

¿Qué sabes sobre mi familia? – pregunto Bruno aun serio

Hace muchos años fui discípulo de tu abuelo, el antiguo campeón Bruno Yuki, el último miembro de tu familia que fue campeón de hoen hasta su muerte hace 20 años

Ahora entiendo todo, por eso tenía el presentimiento de haber visto tu rostro. En una de las fotos del mural de mi abuelo aparecía un joven con vestimenta budista acompañado de un Larvitar, mi padre me dijo que fue el primer discípulo de mi abuelo pero tiempo después una tragedia ocurrió en su familia y renuncio a todo, marchándose de hoenn y nunca supo más nada de él – dijo Bruno recordando la conversación con su padre

Así fue, en aquella época… pero eso ya es el pasado, en este momento tengo un objetivo muy importante y no dejare que nadie interfiera en el camino de la salvación – dijo Iwa apretando el puño

¿Salvación? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Destruir el mundo es la salvación? – pregunto Bruno molesto

No espero que lo entiendas, eres apenas un niño, ni siquiera tienes la mayoría de edad, hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no comprendes y tampoco perderé mi tiempo en explicarlas así que prepárate ya que serás el primero – dijo Iwa

Tienes razón, no entiendo como destruir el mundo puede ser algo bueno pero tampoco tengo tiempo que perder, así que al combate – dijo Bruno

Kabutops sal – dijo Iwa lanzando su pokebola

Bien… Swampert necesito tu ayuda – dijo Bruno sacando su pokebola también

Parece que nuevamente hay cabos sueltos, ¿quiénes son estos maestros en realidad? – se cuestionaba ash en sus pensamientos

Swampert doble equipo y luego terremoto / Kabutops Danza espada de hierro – dijeron ambos a sus respectivos pkm

Swampert creó varias copias y luego uso terremoto, por otro lado Kabutops uso una combinación especial de Danza espada con Defensa de hierro, lo cual aumenta ambos stats, tanto ataque como defensa, dándole una buena resistencia al ataque terremoto el cual no le hizo ningún daño grave

Kabutops Acua cola jet / Swampert evádelo y usa cascada de roca afilada – nuevamente ordenaron cada uno sus ataques

Kabutops uso Acua jet para tomar velocidad en su ataque mientras cargaba un Acua cola para asestar el golpe directo. A pesar de la gran velocidad de Kabutops, Swampert logró evadirlo por milímetros, mientras se preparaba un ataque combinado de roca afilada rodeando todo su cuerpo en forma de discos y usando cascada para asestar su ataque. Ambos pkm colisionaron fuertemente con sus ataques, haciendo retroceder varios metros a ambos por el impacto

Nada mal, Kabutops danza espada de hierro y protégete con roca afilada – dijo Iwa

Ahora Swampert doble equipo nuevamente y puño elemental – dijo Bruno

Kabutops nuevamente aumento sus stats mientras recibía el ataque directo de Swampert el cual no le hizo ningún daño relevante, cada vez los ataques de Swampert eran más débiles para Kabutops, quien aumentaba su defensa rápidamente. Swampert ejecuto su ataque puño elemental, el cual combinaba puño hielo, trueno y fuego, pero no tuvo mayor efecto en Kabutops

Esto está mal – pensaba Bruno mientras veía la batalla – Swampert llego la hora, Mega-evoluciona – dijo el joven haciendo que su pkm cambiara de apariencia al recibir el poder de la mega-evolución

Así está mejor… Kabutops ya sabes que hacer – dijo Iwa a lo cual su pkm solo asintió

Mega-Swampert usa enfado con toda tu fuerza – dijo Bruno

¿Qué? – dijo Iwa sorprendido y viendo como Kabutops no pudo detener el ataque, dando un golpe directo y esta vez lastimando bastante a Kabutops

Así es… mi Swampert es especial, pude enseñarle Enfado gracias a un tutor que conseguí durante mi viaje

Entiendo… interesante, pero hace falta más que eso, Kabutops prepárate – dijo Iwa

Bien si no atacas… Mega-Swampert usa Cascada de roca afilada a toda potencia – dijo Bruno

Veamos como evades esto niño – murmuro Iwa

Mega-Swampert con gran potencia ejecuto su ataque cascada, siendo rodeado por varias rocas afiladas alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de discos listos para ser arrojados, pero, estando a centímetros de Kabutops, pudo ver como una especie de aura cubría al pkm roca-agua. Una vez con la distancia suficiente, Kabutops usando fuerza bruta detiene el ataque con sus filosas cuchillas y aprovechando la corta distancia usa roca afilada generándole un gran impacto a Mega-Swampert y haciéndolo retroceder varios centímetros por el golpe directo

¿Mega-Swampert estas bien? – pregunto Bruno preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo ve que Mega-Swampert se levanta del suelo haciendo un fuerte rugido y golpeando el piso con sus fuertes brazos, en señal de que está listo para atacar

Muy bien… nos descuidamos pero no pasara nuevamente, usa Terremoto – dijo Bruno

Evádelo con Acua cola jet – dijo Iwa haciendo que su pkm con el impulso del Acua jet se elevara evitando el ataque terremoto y asestando otro golpe directo a Mega-Swampert

Mega-Swampert doble equipo y enfado con toda potencia / Kabutops Danza espada de hierro y defiende con roca afilada – dijeron ambos a sus pkm

Mega-Swampert logra asestar su ataque pero a pesar de la fuerte defensa de Kabutops igual le genero daño. Después de aquel golpe se pudo ver algo diferente en Kabutops

* * *

¿No puede ser, están viendo eso? – dijo ash sorprendido

¿Qué Bruno le está pateando el trasero? – dijo Gary en sarcasmo

¿O que esta batalla se ganara golpeando rocas con fuerza? – continuo el comentario Paul

No idiotas, Kabutops, mírenlo – dijo Alain

* * *

No puede ser… Kabutops… - decía Iwa algo sorprendido al ver a su pkm quebrándose algunos pedazos de su coraza

¿Pero, qué es eso? – decía Bruno asombrado

Solo pocos han logrado activar la habilidad oculta de mi Kabutops, Armadura frágil… al recibir un golpe tan fuerte, activaste su habilidad, ahora pierde mucha defensa pero su velocidad es inigualable – dijo Iwa explicando lo sucedido mientras Kabutops se deshace de su coraza en su totalidad – su apariencia sigue siendo igual solo que su color es un poco más claro, algo parecido cuando una serpiente muda su piel, la nueva piel queda más clara que la anterior – termino la explicación el maestro roca

Ya no tiene sentido aumentar tus stats, así que… Kabutops Acua cola jet / Mega-Swampert doble equipo ahora – dijeron ambos dando su orden

La velocidad de Kabutops era superior a todo, lo cual logro acabar con todas las copias y golpear al Mega-Swampert real

Esto está más difícil… Mega-Swampert concéntrate, espera el momento indicado para el ataque – dijo Bruno mientras su pkm asintió a la orden

Swampert quedo un momento en silencio meditando, mientras Kabutops con su gran velocidad potenciada aún más con Acua jet pasaba por varios lugares del campo de batalla, hasta que ataco desde el aire. Con toda la velocidad que pudo usar Mega-Swampert que realmente no era ni la mitad de la velocidad de Kabutops, aun así logro detectarlo y asestar su golpe.

Mega-Swampert detecto a Kabutops desde el aire, así que ejecuto su puño elemental para arremeter con Kabutops. A pesar de su gran velocidad Kabutops no pudo hacer nada, y recibió el golpe directo, volando varios metros hasta los pies de su entrenador

Interesante, era de esperarse – dijo Iwa regresando a Kabutops y liberando su siguiente pkm – ahora Gigalith, al ataque

Gigalith Avalancha afilada / Mega-Swampert cascada de roca afilada – dieron ambos sus ordenes

Gigalith uso roca afilada combinado con avalancha, generando un potente ataque tipo roca, por otro lado Mega-Swampert uso cascada combinado con roca afilada. Ambos ataque colisionaron, pero el mayor daño lo recibió Mega-Swampert

Vamos Mega-Swampert doble equipo y terremoto – dijo Bruno

Haz lo mismo Gigalith – dijo Iwa

Ambos pkm usaron doble equipo y a su vez Terremoto, generando fuertes impactos pero que al final ninguno recibió daño ya que los impactos se destrozaron entre si

Mega-Swampert puño elemental / Gigalith protección doble equipo – ordenaron al mismo tiempo a sus pkm

No funciono – dijo bruno - Mega-Swampert doble equipo y enfado con toda tu fuerza – dijo Bruno

Mejor ahora que nunca – murmuro Iwa – Gigalith terminemos con un solo ataque – dijo Iwa a su pkm

Una vez Mega-Swampert llego a la posición de Gigalith y ataco con toda su fuerza, Gigalith tenía una trampa preparada, solo espero a que la distancia fuera lo suficientemente corta, mientras cargaba su ataque más fuerte, Explosión. Apenas Mega-Swampert hizo contacto con Gigalith, el impacto se hizo presente, una fuerte explosión colapso el campo de batalla.

Por un lado Mega-Swampert tomo vuelo por unos metros hasta caer al piso totalmente debilitado y perdiendo la mega-evolución, mientras que Gigalith, desde su misma posición donde uso explosión se encontraba en el suelo totalmente debilitado. Ambos regresaron a sus pkm mientras analizaban las siguientes opciones

* * *

Parece que no le va nada mal a Bruno, apenas perdió 1 mientras que el maestro roca ya perdió 2, pero aún hay algo que no me convence del todo – dijo ash

Exactamente lo mismo pienso, esos 2 que perdió no significan nada, estoy seguro de eso – dijo Paul

* * *

Veamos como luchas contra esto, Rampardos sal – dijo Iwa liberando su pkm

Rayos… no se ve que sea un simple Rampardos, se nota claramente que es bastante fuerte y resistente, tal vez… si tal vez necesito es velocidad en esta ocasión, Shiftry sal ahora – dijo Bruno mientras liberaba su pkm

Interesante elección… Rampardos Pulimento espada / Shiftry Maquinación de Doble equipo – ambos dieron sus ordenes

Rampardos uso una combinación de pulimento para aumentar su velocidad mientras que la danza espada hacia su efecto, logrando así aumentar su ataque al mismo tiempo. Shiftry uso doble equipo creando múltiples copias mientras usaba maquinación para aumentar su ataque especial

Ahora Rampardos, impúlsate con Testarazo mientras cargas enfado / Shiftry evádelo, impúlsate con llueve hojas – dijeron ambos

Con mucha dificultad Shiftry logro evadir el potente ataque, aun así como evadió por pocos milímetros, recibió algo del impacto, que logro desestabilizarlo en el aire por lo cual no pudo realizar ningún contraataque

* * *

Ese Rampardos es muy fuerte, fue solo segundos, pero lo vi… el impacto que genero la velocidad del ataque testarazo fue alto, casi como una bala, rompiendo el viento alrededor y haciendo que Shiftry recibiera parte de ese viento que logro desestabilizarlo – decía ash

Ese Rampardos va a ser todo un reto, veamos como lo hace – dijo Alain

* * *

Shiftry hora de ponernos serios… usa Energibola sombra / Rampardos destruye ese ataque con Testarazo – ordenaron sus ataques

Shiftry genero una Energibola combinada con bola sombra, un ataque tipo planta y fantasma que realmente no tendrá mucho efecto en Rampardos, aun así Iwa no se confió y ordeno un contraataque para evitar cualquier daño. Logrando su objetivo, el Testarazo de Rampardos destrozo sin dificultad el ataque combinado de Shiftry, pero en realidad ese ataque era una distracción. En un rápido movimiento Shiftry uso Energibola sombra pero mientras Rampardos se ocupaba de destrozarlo, Shiftry salto rápidamente y elevado en el aire por el salto, lanzo una onda certera a Rampardos, calculando la posición en la que estaría al momento del ataque, dando en el blanco y dejando a Rampardos algo lastimado

Rampardos recupérate y recibe con terremoto / Shiftry combina llueve hojas y pulso umbrío para retrasar la caída lo más que puedas – dijeron ambos, primero Iwa y luego Bruno

Shiftry uso el ataque como indico Bruno pero aun así, no fue suficiente para evitar el terremoto, lo cual dejo muy lastimado a Shiftry, sin embargo, antes de poder recuperarse del impacto, Rampardos ya estaba a centímetros de Shiftry usando enfado. Una vez asestado el golpe mortal fue el fin de Shiftry, dejando a Bruno pensando su siguiente elección mientras regresaba a su derrotado pkm

Será fuerza con fuerza, sal Rhyperior, usa pulimento espada – dijo Bruno

Aprendes rápido… Rampardos usa Testarazo – dijo el maestro

Rhyperior evádelo y usa puño elemental / Rampardos pulimento espada – ordenaron sus movimientos

Rhyperior golpeo directamente a Rampardos pero no recibió mucho daño, por otro lado Rampardos ya había aumentado su velocidad en varias ocasiones pero en especial su ataque

Rampardos termina esto con enfado a toda potencia / Rhyperior detenlo y termina esto con el ataque final – dijeron ambos

Rampardos arremetió con una fuerza descomunal a Rhyperior, sin embargo, Rhyperior logro detener el ataque con su fuerza, a pesar de haber sido afectado por el enfado de Rampardos, se colocó en posición, con toda la fuerza de sus manos apretó a Rampardos y sin poder escapar o evadir su ataque, así mismo, Rhyperior uso Perforador, el ataque más poderoso, ya que sin importar la defensa o la vitalidad del oponente era un K.O sin fallas.

Resultando su estrategia, Rhyperior derroto a Rampardos con su potente ataque. Sorprendido, Iwa no tuvo más opción que regresar a Rampardos, uno de los más fuertes de su equipo, así que viendo la habilidad de su oponente, uso su arma secreta

Archeops sal ahora – dijo Iwa

Bueno, esta vez te llevaras una gran sorpresa – dijo Iwa mientras esperaba el ataque de su oponente

Si tú lo dices… Rhyperior usa puño elemental – dijo Bruno

Archeops Agilidad doble equipo – dijo Iwa

Rhyperior ejecuto su ataque pero fallo, mientras que Archeops elevo su velocidad y evasión

Rhyperior sigue usando puño elemental / Archeops sigue usando Agilidad Doble equipo – dijeron ambos

* * *

Así no llegaran a nada – dijo Gary

¡Cierto! – respondió Alain

* * *

Archeops usa avalancha terremoto / Rhyperior contraataca con terremoto – dijeron ambos

Ambos ataques colisionaron, sin embargo Rhyperior recibió algo de daño a pesar de que contrarresto el terremoto usando el mismo ataque, pero la avalancha igual le impacto

Admito que no tengo muchas opciones, así que no hay de otra… Rhyperior ataca con puño elemental – dijo Bruno

Archeops Agilidad doble equipo – dijo Iwa

Ese Archeops ya está al máximo y Rhyperior se cansa con cada golpe, necesito una oportunidad, solo una, demonios un ataque nada mas – pensaba Bruno mientras observaba seriamente la batalla

Archeops usa Acua cola de hierro – dijo Iwa

¡Sí! Esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba… Rhyperior detenlo y termínalo de un solo golpe

Nooo Bruno es una trampa – grito fuertemente ash pero ya era muy tarde…

Archeops uso Acua cola combinado con cola de hierro, al estar cerca, Rhyperior recibió el primer ataque pero pudo resistirlo, luego logro sujetar fuertemente a pkm rival y así ejecutar su mejor ataque, perforador, dando un K.O instantáneo.

Lo que no se percató Bruno fue el objeto que tenía Archeops, la banda focus, dejando al pkm con un mínimo de vitalidad; el plan de Iwa resulto perfecto

Lo tenemos, Archeops usa esfuerzo – dijo Iwa dejando en shock a Bruno, cayó en la trampa como un novato, su táctica ya la había revelado así que una segunda vez no funcionaría igual

Archeops uso su ataque dejando con un mínimo de vitalidad a Rhyperior, para rápidamente usar Acua cola de hierro nuevamente, pero esta vez, con la corta distancia que había y la velocidad aumentada del pkm roca-volador, su oponente no pudo hacer nada

Bruno solo veía en cámara lenta como el ataque impactaba a su pkm más resistente, dejándolo fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía creer como se había confiado, se concentró solo en ejecutar un ataque y no evaluó los riesgos, pago el precio de su error perdiendo un valioso pkm de su equipo

Se inclina la balanza… 3 a 3, así que… ¿cuál será tu siguiente opción? – pregunto Iwa con su misma expresión seria que ha mantenido durante todo el combate

Esto tiene que ser una broma – decía Bruno aun en shock

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 – MURO DE ROCA, COLUMNA DE ACERO**

* * *

Como están queridos lectores? Después de un buen tiempo les traigo otro capítulo. La verdad estoy algo desesperado por terminar esta segunda parte del fic, porque aunque no me crean… ya tengo en mente una tercera parte ajaajajajja, pero bueno… esa vendrá después.

Quiero explicarles un poco también el motivo del retraso. A diferencia de capítulos anteriores, estas batallas son muy planificadas, cada ataque, cada habilidad, cada combinación; todo es revisado, planificado y adaptado con el objetivo de ofrecer una pelea de buena calidad y no escribir los primeros ataques que me pasaron por la cabeza. **(Lamento si algunos se han llevado esa impresión)**

Debido a esto toma más tiempo y más detalle, también porque es muy frustrante que se usen solo 4 ataques, cosa que habría deseado eliminar desde el inicio pero ya no lo hice así que ni modo, a continuar como va.

La buena noticia es que la siguiente batalla ya tengo varias cosas adelantadas, así que es muy probable que actualice otro capítulo entre el domingo o lunes.

* * *

 **Aclaratoria:**

El ataque Roca afilada, que uso bastante en el Fic, consiste en una serie de pequeñas rocas que rodean el cuerpo del usuario, en una secuencia como 2 discos de gran tamaño. Para un ejemplo más fácil, como uso roca afilada el Krokodrile de ash en Unova.

Sé que a partir de la sexta generación, en el anime, roca afilada es diferente, como se puede ver a pancham de Serena usando ese ataque. Por eso aclaro que es diferente en este fic. Para más información subiré una imagen a mi página de face, la cual dejo el link en mi perfil para que puedan ver contenido que actualice con relación al fic o a cualquier tema en general.

* * *

 **Review:**

Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessK: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, se que tienes mucha curiosidad por saber que sucede y te aseguro que faltan muy pocos capítulos para revela todo XD

Blaiger: amigo créeme, el más interesado en terminar la historia o al menos esta segunda parte soy yo XD XD quiero avanzar con otros fic que tengo en mente pero no lo hare hasta no terminar esta parte. Por eso pido un poco de paciencia, en verdad hago lo mejor que puedo con el poco tiempo que me queda disponible XD

Los demás que siguen el fic, también les agradezco y hare todo lo posible por actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana o cada 15 días! Hare lo que pueda

 **Sin más me despido y salu2 a todos!**


	20. Muro de roca, Columna de acero

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 – MURO DE ROCA, COLUMNA DE ACERO**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Ese Archeops ya está al máximo y Rhyperior se cansa con cada golpe, necesito una oportunidad, solo una, demonios un ataque nada más – pensaba Bruno mientras observaba seriamente la batalla

Archeops usa Acua cola de hierro – dijo Iwa

¡Sí! Esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba… Rhyperior detenlo y termínalo de un solo golpe

Nooo Bruno es una trampa – grito fuertemente ash pero ya era muy tarde…

Archeops uso Acua cola combinado con cola de hierro, al estar cerca, Rhyperior recibió el primer ataque pero pudo resistirlo, luego logro sujetar fuertemente a pkm rival y así ejecutar su mejor ataque, perforador, dando un K.O instantáneo.

Lo que no se percató Bruno fue el objeto que tenía Archeops, la banda focus, dejando al pkm con un mínimo de vitalidad; el plan de Iwa resulto perfecto

Lo tenemos, Archeops usa esfuerzo – dijo Iwa dejando en shock a Bruno, cayó en la trampa como un novato, su táctica ya la había revelado así que una segunda vez no funcionaría igual

Archeops uso su ataque dejando con un mínimo de vitalidad a Rhyperior, para rápidamente usar Acua cola de hierro nuevamente, pero esta vez, con la corta distancia que había y la velocidad aumentada del pkm roca-volador, su oponente no pudo hacer nada

Bruno solo veía en cámara lenta como el ataque impactaba a su pkm más resistente, dejándolo fuera de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía creer como se había confiado, se concentró solo en ejecutar un ataque y no evaluó los riesgos, pago el precio de su error perdiendo un valioso pkm de su equipo

Se inclina la balanza… 3 a 3, así que… ¿cuál será tu siguiente opción? – pregunto Iwa con su misma expresión seria que ha mantenido durante todo el combate

Esto tiene que ser una broma – decía Bruno aun en shock

Vamos Bruno concéntrate, hay mucho en juego – grito ash desde su posición

Mejor apártate, eres inútil, yo me hare cargo – dijo Paul con su actitud de siempre

Ya cállense idiotas, ahora es que viene lo mejor – dijo Bruno después de haber recuperado la confianza

Si el estúpido muere aquí tú serás quien le diga a su hermana – dijo Paul mirando a ash

Miren quien se preocupa por sus amigos – dijo ash en sarcasmo

No me importa lo que les pase a ustedes, solo quiero que no pierdas el control si alguno muere antes de llegar al final de esta basura – dijo Paul con indiferencia

Eso no pasara – dice ash sonriendo – confiemos en Bruno, demostró que merece estar aquí como todos nosotros – finalizo el azabache

Ashy-boy siempre tan optimista – dijo Gary en sarcasmo

Bien monje, continuemos donde nos quedamos – dijo bruno y acto seguido libero su siguiente pkm

Así que un Machamp, veamos que tienes – dijo iwa

Pasaron unos segundos y bruno no dio ninguna orden por lo tanto iwa inicio

Si no vas a hacer nada… Archeops esfuerzo – dijo iwa

Machamp protección corpulencia – dijo Bruno

Lo imagine – dijo iwa – pero no podrás ejecutarlo 2 veces seguidas, ahora avalancha terremoto – continuo el maestro

Rápido machamp usa fuerza bruta en el suelo para impulsarte y ataca con combate cercano – dijo bruno

Rápidamente machamp soltó un enorme golpe en el suelo que le dio el impulso necesario. Archeops ejecuto su ataque en conjunto aunque fallando por la estrategia de machamp, sin embargo logro golpear un poco la pierna derecha del pkm lucha durante el salto. Sin dudarlo machamp una vez cerca del pkm rival preparo su combinación de ataques, pero desafortunadamente fue alcanzado por el ataque "esfuerzo" de Archeops el cual lo había preparado justamente después de la avalancha terremoto. Machamp golpeo a su rival fuertemente con una secuencia de golpes, dejando debilitado totalmente al pkm volador, pero eso no impidió que machamp quedara muy débil después de aquel inesperado ataque

Bien ahora tienes un pkm casi al límite, será fácil para el siguiente – dijo Iwa con la misma seriedad que ha tenido toda la batalla

Machamp lo hiciste bien, usa corpulencia mientras tanto

Que impaciente – dijo Iwa soltando su siguiente pkm – sal aerodactyl y mega evoluciona

Un Mega-Aerodactyl y bruno menciono un Larvitar, así que su otra mega evolución posiblemente sea un tyranitar… ahora si comenzara la batalla real – dijo ash analizando la batalla

Aún le queda todavía para defenderse – respondió Gary

Mega-Aerodactyl usa avalancha terremoto – dijo Iwa

Machamp protección corpulencia – dijo bruno

Bien, ahora giga impacto – dijo Iwa

Machamp tu puedes, usa nuevamente protección corpulencia – dijo bruno

Perfecto, Mega-Aerodactyl termínalo con ataque aéreo – dijo Iwa

No lo permitiré… machamp carga fuerza bruta y espera mi señal – dijo bruno

Esto será interesante, ahora Mega-Aerodactyl libera tu poder – dijo Iwa

Espera machamp solo espera el momento adecuado – decía bruno en voz baja

No funcionara – murmuro Iwa

Mega-Aerodactyl volaba a toda velocidad hacia su rival con su poderoso ataque mientras que machamp solo observaba como la distancia se acortaba cada vez más hasta que…

Ahora machamp puño elemental a toda potencia – dijo bruno revelando su ataque, el cual venia combinado con fuerza bruta, dándole así una potencia muy superior a un golpe normal, dejando una gran nube de humo. A los pocos segundos, se recuperó la visibilidad del campo de batalla dando como resultado lo evidente

Machamp quedo totalmente debilitado y Mega-Aerodactyl aun con energía, pero el golpe que recibió lo debilito bastante, más de lo que esperaba el maestro roca

Buen trabajo amigo, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo bruno regresando a su totalmente herido pkm

No esperaba un golpe tan fuerte, pero necesitaras más que eso para ganar – dijo Iwa

Lo sé, y pienso ganar a toda costa… Gallade sal – dijo Bruno

Mega-Aerodactyl giga impacto / Gallade esquívalo y usa hoja aguda combinada con tijera x – dijeron ambos a sus pkm

La agilidad de Gallade fue lo suficiente para evadir y atacar, por otro lado Mega-Aerodactyl también logro defenderse bien usando sus alas, por lo tanto no sufrió daño relevante

Mega-Aerodactyl Acua cola de hierro – dijo Iwa

Gallade tu puedes, regresa su ataque con puño elemental – dijo bruno

Ambos ataques colisionaron dejando una gran nueve de polvo

Mega-Aerodactyl despeja esa nube de polvo y usa avalancha terremoto – dijo Iwa

Gallade no lo dejes atacar usa combate cercano – dijo bruno rápidamente

Antes que Mega-Aerodactyl lograra ejecutar su ataque, Gallade se adelantó y golpeo al pkm volador con varios combos de golpes y patadas, dejando al pkm fósil bastante lastimado

Mega-Aerodactyl puedes resistir más que eso, termínalo con giga impacto de una vez

Gallade sé que puedes resistirlo, terminemos esto con puño elemental – dijo bruno

Mega-Aerodactyl ejecuto su brutal ataque contra el pkm psíquico lucha, dejándolo muy debilitado pero aun en pie. Aprovechando el impacto Gallade también uso su combinación de puño elemental, dejando totalmente debilitado a Mega-Aerodactyl quien ya había recibido bastante daño durante la batalla, dándole fin al pkm volador viendo como pierde la mega evolución

Impresionante – dijo el maestro roca regresando a su Aerodactyl – pero contra el ultimo no tendrás ninguna posibilidad, fue interesante mientras duro, ahora Tyranitar, sal a la batalla – dijo Iwa liberando su último y más fuerte pkm de todo su equipo

* * *

Ahora sí, la batalla final, por favor amigo gana como puedas – pensaba ash

Bien es todo por lo visto, deberíamos prepararnos para actuar – dijo Alain

Tampoco lo subestimen tanto – respondió ash algo disgustado

Nadie está subestimando, solo analiza al pkm existe una enorme diferencia – dijo Paul fríamente

Si, lo sé – dijo ash algo resignado

Ya ash esperemos a ver, todo puede cambiar – dijo Gary

* * *

Tyranitar mega evoluciona – dijo Iwa – te daré la ventaja del primer ataque, después de eso te atacare sin piedad – finalizo el maestro

No nos asustan, vamos galladle combate cercano – dijo bruno

Iwa no dio ninguna orden, Mega-Tyranitar recibió el ataque directamente, a pesar de tener debilidad x 4 ante ataques tipo lucha, se ve que no recibió ningún daño relevante, mientras que Gallade recibía poco a poco daño por la tormenta de arena

Esperaba más… ahora… mi turno, Mega-Tyranitar roca afilada – ordeno Iwa

Evádelo Gallade rápido – dijo bruno algo desesperado

Inteligente, pero no suficiente, ahora giga impacto Mega-Tyranitar – dijo Iwa

Gallade usa divide dolor – dijo bruno

Interesante – dijo Iwa

El giga impacto golpeo de una manera descomunal a Gallade, el golpe lo envió a volar unos metros hacia su entrenador, golpeando fuertemente contra la pared y dejando al pkm totalmente debilitado. Gracias al ataque de bruno, Mega-Tyranitar bajo casi a la mitad su vitalidad, dándole un poco de ventaja a bruno

Listo uno, cual es el siguiente – pregunto Iwa

Gracias amigo lo hiciste excelente, ahora descansa – decía bruno a su pkm – ahora Medichan, sal y mega evoluciona – finalizo bruno

Mega-Tyranitar usa enfado – dijo Iwa / Mega-Medichan usa protección reflejo – Dijo bruno

Mega-Medichan usa protección combinado con reflejo, por lo tanto reduce el ataque de Mega-Tyranitar por un breve lapso de tiempo, mientras que Mega-Tyranitar fallo su ataque con la protección de Mega-Medichan

Mega-Medichan usa puño incremento dinámico – dijo bruno

Mega-Tyranitar contraataca con fuerza bruta – dijo Iwa

Mega-Medichan genera su ataque combinado pero con una sola garra Mega-Tyranitar desvía su ataque, golpeando a Mega-Medichan con la otra garra dejando muy lastimado al pkm lucha mientras que es golpeado también por la tormenta de arena

Es inútil, ahora Mega-Tyranitar avalancha terremoto / Mega-Medichan usa patada drenaje salto alto – ordenaron ambos a sus pkm

Mega-Tyranitar ejecuto su ataque pero fallo, debido a que Mega-Medichan evadió con un contraataque, a pesar de la fuerza de Mega-Tyranitar, no tenía la velocidad suficiente para evadir ese golpe, lo cual termino lastimando por primera vez un poco al pkm roca siniestro, y recuperándose también ya que su ataque fue una combinación de patada salto alto con el efecto de puño drenaje.

No perdamos el ritmo, puño elemental Mega-Medichan – dijo bruno

Mega-Tyranitar giga impacto – dijo Iwa

Mega-Medichan evádelo como puedas – grito Bruno

Es todo / es el fin / prepárense / aun no, confiemos en Bruno – dijo ash a los demás elegidos

Sin esperarlo, Mega-Medichan cancelo el puño elemental y uso protección reflejo. A pocos segundos se logró defender del devastador giga impacto, pero, a pesar de usar protección, el impacto era tan fuerte que sintió efectos del golpe

Ya me cansaste, no dejare que interfieras en la creación de un nuevo mundo, Mega-Tyranitar avalancha terremoto – dijo Iwa

No entiendo y nunca entenderé que tiene de positivo matar personas inocentes para crear un nuevo mundo, no lo permitiré de ninguna manera, Mega-Medichan patada drenaje salto alto – dijo bruno

Es por eso que debes morir, ahora Mega-Tyranitar recíbelo con fuerza bruta – dijo Iwa

No me interesan tus motivos, no perderé, Mega-Medichan ataca con toda tu fuerza – grito bruno

Ambos ataque colisionaron fuertemente, todo el campo de batalla tembló como un ataque terremoto, quedaron a la expectativa de que había sucedido, quien había ganado.

Nadie podía ver entre la nube de humo y la tormenta de arena dificultaba más la visión, una vez desapareció el polvo del choque de ambos ataques, se podía ver con dificultad por la tormenta de arena, a un Mega-Tyranitar en pie algo lastimado y a un Mega-Medichan que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en pie aunque no resistirá mucho

Mi Mega-Tyranitar no es cualquier pkm que hayas enfrentado, está a un nivel superior a todo lo que puedes conocer, terminemos esto con enfado – dijo Iwa

No me rendiré, no ahora, no después de tan lejos que eh llegado, Mega-Medichan usa protección reflejo – dijo bruno

Eso mismo esperaba, ahora ataca con varias secuencias de enfado, no lo dejes respirar Mega-Tyranitar – dijo Iwa

Tu puedes Mega-Medichan, resiste con protección esos golpes – dijo bruno a su pkm

Pero entre tantos impactos, Mega-Medichan no pudo resistir tantas colisiones de golpes seguidas, perdió la energía para mantener la barrera de protección y cayó al suelo con un solo golpe que recibió, perdiendo así la mega evolución

Prepárense / es ahora o nunca / estoy listo / le dije que me haría cargo pero no escucho, patético!

Perdiste descendiente de la familia yuki, creo que hasta aquí llegaron tus esperanzas… Mega-Tyranitar atácalo directo con av – decía Iwa pero fue interrumpido

Aun no estoy perdido, la batalla duro lo suficiente para esto, vamos Swampert eres mi última esperanza – dijo Bruno

¿Pero cómo? – Dijo Iwa sorprendido – tu primer pkm fue eliminado anteriormente

Así es, por eso tenemos cada uno de nosotros una sana ball, donde se encuentra recuperándose nuestro pkm más fuerte, ahora Swampert mega evoluciona – dijo bruno

* * *

 **\- Region orre, Sede de la I.C.P.O - -**

* * *

Sr Scott, hemos identificado la nave, confirmamos las identidades de los tripulantes sr, son ellos – dijo un miembro de la I.C.P.O a Scott

Preparen la pista de aterrizaje – ordeno Scott

¿Quiénes son? – pregunto palmer preocupado

Acaso no reconoces esa nave – respondió Scott dejando confuso a muchos de los presentes

Es cierto, son ellos – dijo Brandon sorprendido

Preparemos el aterrizaje – ordeno Scott a todos los miembros de la frontera de batalla y as de la frontera

¿Quiénes serán? – pregunto Dawn

No lo sé, pero al parecer no estamos en peligro – dijo Brock

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto clemont

Bueno… parece que están preparando para recibir a las personas de esa nave – dijo Serena analizando la situación

Será mejor que vayamos también – dijo Korrina

Oigan… ¿dónde están Harrison y Tyson? – pregunto clemont

Al terminar la batalla con Lysson fueron a ver a Sanpei, fue el que más sufrió con esta batalla – respondió Brock mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada de rabia e impotencia

Amigos, vayan a ver quienes llegaron, nosotros iremos a ver a Sanpei – dijo tierno quien se estaba incorporando a la conversación junto con Sawyer, Trevor y Shauna

Muchas gracias Tierno, te debemos una – respondió Clemont

De esa manera ambos grupos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Trevor, Tierno, Sawyer y Shauna fueron a la enfermería de la I.C.P.O para ver a su amigo Sanpei quien salió muy afectado de la batalla, mientras que Serena, Dawn, May y todos los demás líderes de gimnasio se dirigían a la pista de aterrizaje de la nave extraña.

¿Quienes creen que sean? – pregunto May

La verdad no lo sé – responde Dawn

Bien llegamos – dijo clemont admirando aquella Nave donde llegaron, que realmente era más como un jet privado. Se veía una nave o jet de lujo, con bastante elegancia y un símbolo inconfundible, que delataba su procedencia

Ese símbolo es el escudo de Hoenn – dice May asombrada

Entonces… esa nave viene de Hoenn – pregunto Serena que tenía a pikachu en sus brazos ya un poco más recuperado

Segundos después, se ve descender de la nave o jet, a los campeones que se encontraban luchando en Hoenn: Steven, Cintia, Alder, Dianta y Lance; Wallace junto al alto mando de kanto, johto, hoen y Sinnoh se quedaron en Hoenn para limpiar los desastres y vigilar a los maestros y seguidores del grupo sigma

Rápidamente May corrió hacia los campeones, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que se agruparon a recibir a los recién llegados. Ella estaba preocupada por su padre y su hermano quienes participaron en aquella batalla, pero aún no había tenido noticias

Oigan ¿podrían decirme si mi papa se encuentra bien? Es norman el líder de gimnasio de – May estaba muy desesperada por saber de su padre pero fue interrumpida por Steven

Tranquila May, todos estamos bien, ellos se quedaron a vigilar a los capturados y a limpiar los desastres

Uff gracias arceus, ya puedo estar más tranquila – decía May mientras era atacada con la mirada de todos los presentes, aunque entendían la preocupación de la joven, aun así, estaba interfiriendo en la reunión

Jeje lo siento – dijo May y rápidamente salió de la multitud

Bueno parece que todo salió bien en Hoenn, pero aún me preocupa ash – dijo Serena con algo de tristeza en sus ojos

El estará bien Serena, ash es fuerte y tiene la capacidad para superar esto – dijo Brock quien se incorporó en la conversación

Lo sé – dijo aun con la misma expresión en el rostro abrazando fuertemente a pikachu, quien también compartía el mismo sentimiento

Mi ash… donde sea que estés ahora, "nunca te rindas hasta el final" – susurro Serena, con la vista en el cielo, en un tono tan bajo que solo pikachu escucho debido a la cercanía con la hermosa peli miel

Un poco separada del grupo, se encontraba Dawn a solas, quien veía con algo de celos a Serena con pikachu, a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos no pueden cambiar de un día para otro

Ash… sé que ya tienes alguien que te espera, pero aun así… regresa con vida – decía Dawn con la vista al cielo mientras sostenía su mano izquierda en su pecho sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón – no soportaría perderte de nuevo, ya que esta vez podría ser para siempre – finalizo Dawn con una lagrima saliendo corriendo por su mejilla

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma -**

Se encontraba un joven rubio mostaza sentado en el suelo, se encontraba en un salón donde se había librado una fuerte batalla, el joven no se encontraba solo, a pocos metros estaba un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Se podía ver que el cuerpo tenía varias heridas y estaba inconsciente. Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que el cuerpo empezó a dar señales de vida

¿Ya estas despertando eh? – decía el rubio levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia sujeto que estaba recobrando la conciencia en el suelo

Ahora me vas a decir quién demonios eres en realidad y porque sabes mi conexión con Alder – pregunto el rubio al sujeto semi consiente

Ja ja ja – el sujeto soltó una carcajada un poco forzada

¿De qué te ríes idiota? – pregunto el rubio

No lo entiendes verdad Trip – dijo el sujeto en el suelo

¿Quién eres en realidad? Esa estupidez de presentarte como Denki el maestro tipo eléctrico es solo un apodo – respondió Trip

Eres listo chico, pero hay cosas en este mundo que aún no entiendes – dijo Denki

Enserio… que bueno que tenemos bastante tiempo para que me expliques – dijo Trip preparando el puño para golpear al sujeto

Yo no diría lo mismo – dijo Denki con una risa sarcástica

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Trip

Tus amigos en estos momentos deben estar luchando con Iwa el maestro roca y si por alguna razón llegan a ganar el siguiente es Hagane, el maestro tipo acero – explico Denki

¿Y eso que? – pregunto nuevamente Trip

¡HA¡ pues es simple, si tus amigos logran vencer a Iwa, quedarían muy lastimados algunos, pero Hagane es totalmente diferente a todos nosotros – decía Denki

Basura… ellos lo resolverán – respondió Trip en burla

Veo que sigues sin entender… Hagane es el único maestro de todos, al cual no se puede derrotar con fuerza. Nadie ha podido vencerlo de esa manera, así que tendrán que usar mucho más que fuerza – dijo Denki riendo – no por nada les dicen a esos dos que son los más fuertes físicamente, Iwa lo apodan el muro de roca y Hagane es conocido como columna de acero, y ¿sabes por qué lo llaman así? – pregunto Denki

¿Porque? – respondió Trip siguiendo el juego

Por qué nadie, ha logrado pasar su defensa – dijo Denki finalizando con una enorme carcajada siniestra intimidando un poco a Trip

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 – METAL PESADO**

* * *

Que tal queridos lectores, ha sido una larga espera lo sé, tampoco es agradable para mí, pero hay etapas en la vida en la que hay nuevas obligaciones que atender, pero bueno por el momento aquí tengo este capítulo nuevo de un poco de suspenso y cosas interesantes para revelar en el próximo capítulo.

Quedan en realidad pocos capítulos, pero trato de no resumir una buena batalla en solo unos simples ataques y listo, no es mi estilo y aunque mi intención es terminar rápido esta etapa del fic para pasar al siguiente, no puedo tampoco resumir todo para salir del paso.

Cada uno de los 6 Maestros elementales de estas batallas es un personaje extraído de un anime, analicen la descripción de los 2 personajes que han aparecido hasta el momento, Denki y Iwa; los otros 4 que faltan van a salir del mismo anime. Si ya saben quiénes son y de que anime son envíenme un PM y les daré un spoiler XD

Cada batalla, cada elección de 6 pkm y cada movimiento es calculado de ante mano, no es lo primero que se me ocurre. Todos los datos los analizo de la página Pokexperto, cada ataque, cada posible combinación, cada rival para el combate, todo. Por esa razón cuesta más en actualizar con el poco tiempo disponible que tengo, PEROO ¡viene la buena noticia! Ya termine un proyecto importante del trabajo lo que significa que tengo al menos 1 semana con algo de tiempo libre para avanzar el fic.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y en especial a Misaki Amane que siempre responde con bastante entusiasmo XD

Sin más que decir, solo les pido disculpas y les agradezco mucho por seguir la historia, aunque más larga de lo que esperaba, pero ha salido adelante poco a poco. Esta semana estaré más activo al menos hasta el miércoles XD

También quería avisarles que en mi página de Face, actualice unas imágenes del ataque "Roca afilada", por si algunos tienen dudas y quieren ver como es el ataque en mis fic, pueden pasar a ver. El link esta en mi perfil. Salu2 y nos leemos muy pronto


	21. Metal pesado

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción, batallas y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: resumiré Pokemon por PKM, es más practico XD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 – METAL PESADO**

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma, salón del segundo combate -**

Perdiste descendiente de la familia Yuki, creo que hasta aquí llegaron tus esperanzas… Mega-Tyranitar atácalo directo con av – decía Iwa pero fue interrumpido

Aun no estoy perdido, la batalla duro lo suficiente para esto, vamos Swampert eres mi última esperanza – dijo Bruno

¿Pero cómo? – Dijo Iwa sorprendido – tu primer pkm fue eliminado anteriormente

Así es, por eso tenemos cada uno de nosotros una sana ball, donde se encuentra recuperándose nuestro pkm más fuerte, ahora Swampert mega evoluciona – dijo bruno

Bueno, debo admitir que no lo esperaba, sin embargo no durara mucho. Lamento tener que eliminar al último descendiente de los Yuki, pero mi misión es más grande así que no tendré piedad – dijo Iwa con un semblante serio

Hablas basura sin sentido… hablas de la salvación pero solo buscas destrucción – reclamo bruno

Escucha, probablemente pensaste que la salvación era salvar a todas las personas del sufrimiento de este mundo, pero no es así, la destrucción es el primer paso a la salvación, ya que este mundo tiene personas que no vale la pena salvar, personas que juegan con la vida de otros a su antojo, estas basuras se roban el futuro de las personas puras de corazón – dijo Iwa mostrando su misma mirada fría que mantuvo desde el inicio

Sé que el mundo se encuentra en caos y desesperación, sé que hay personas que no respetan la vida los demás, pero aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea de la salvación – reclamo bruno molesto

Yo decidiré quien vive y quien muere en esta nueva era que vamos a crear y eso no lo van a cambiar ustedes – dijo Iwa refiriéndose a todos los elegidos

Quiere decir que eres como un juez, tú puedes decidir sobre la vida de las personas, pero en realidad ese derecho te lo dio el equipo sigma, tú no tienes ese poder de decidir – dijo bruno

El equipo sigma no es juez de nada, solo los estoy ayudando porque hay muchas personas que merecen ser destruidas, si la nueva era creada por el equipo sigma no merece ser salvada, entonces en ese caso serán mis enemigos y lo destruiré todo, completamente TODO – dijo Iwa

No puedo aceptar tu idea de salvación, hay gente inocente en este mundo que desea vivir en paz, lejos de los conflictos, gente de desea tener una vida de esperanza, gente que lucha por un cambio, y mientras esas personas tengan esperanza, no dejare que ustedes cumplan sus objetivos

Mega-Swampert, usa cascada de roca afilada – dijo Bruno

Mega-Tyranitar Avalancha terremoto – dijo Iwa

Ambos pkm recibieron los impactos, el terremoto golpeo a Mega-Swampert, pero aun asi, Mega-Tyranitar recibió la combinación Cascada de roca afilada la cual le genero algo de daño

Mega-Swampert doble equipo y luego usa enfado / Mega-Tyranitar activa tu habilidad danza dragón y usa enfado – dijeron ambos a sus respectivos pkm

 **(XXX algunos pkm pueden usar ataques que aumenten stats como una habilidad, de esa manera no interfiere en los 4 espacios para ataques comunes XXX)**

Ambos ataques enfado colisionaron dejando muy lastimados a los 2 pkm, Mega-Swampert recibió bastante daño por el impacto, mientras que Mega-Tyranitar ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del cansancio y de todos los golpes que ha soportado en batalla

Mega-Swampert puño elemental / Mega-Tyranitar giga impacto – dijeron ambos a sus pkm

Nuevamente los ataques colisionaron, lastimando en mayor parte a Mega-Tyranitar, el cual fue derribado cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Mega-Swampert también quedo gravemente lastimado pero aun en pie

Parece que todo término – dijo Gary

Aún no ha perdido la mega evolución – dijo Alain

Iwa vio cómo su poderoso pkm cayó al suelo, pero no por eso estaba derrotado, lentamente veía como su pkm mega evolucionado se levantaba del suelo con una mirada aún más feroz que antes

Es segunda vez que mi pkm recibe un impacto tan fuerte… hace años atrás, el día que mi mundo se derrumbó, me encontraba en una batalla. En ese momento era un pequeño pero fuerte Larvitar, luchaba contra un entrenador que tenía bastante experiencia, y ese día había tomado unas vacaciones del entrenamiento con tu abuelo, Bruno Yuki para pasar unos días con mi familia… cuando al terminar la batalla con aquel entrenador me dijo que era muy débil, que necesitaba entrenar más fuerte. Al paso de las horas seguí mi camino hacia la montaña, donde se encontraban mis padres y mis hermanos, pero en el camino vi a lo lejos un incendio en la montaña, me apresure para ver qué había sucedido pero había llegado tarde – relataba Iwa

Mis padres y mis hermanos estaban muertos y la casa en la montaña estaba en llamas, corrí para tratar de ayudar pero fui golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, solo alcance a ver a unos sujetos que estaban riendo de aquella desgracia, y que celebraban la muerte de mi familia solo por ser de diferente religión. Después que recupere la conciencia todos estaban muertos e incinerados, y en las cenizas de mi antigua casa jure que vengaría la muerte de todos y que castigaría a todo aquel que no merezca vivir – continuaba Iwa con su relato

Años después encontré a los sujetos que masacraron a mi familia y los destruí con mis propias manos, mi Tyranitar y yo destruimos todo rastro de aquellos seres. Es por eso que luchare toda mi vida, para castigar a todas las personas que desean el caos y salvar a quienes sean puros de corazón – termino Iwa su relato mostrando una mirada más fría que antes

Bruno solo tenía la vista hacia el suelo, mientras se lamentaba por aquella historia

Ahora entiendo todo, eres como yo, eres como yo era hace años atrás, lleno de odio y rencor por la muerte de mi abuelo y la pérdida del título de campeón de la familia, me di cuenta que me había convertido en un monstruo, hasta que conocí a Steven Stone, quien me tomo como discípulo junto con Wallace, y en ese momento mi vida cambio, logre ver mis errores y todo el daño que había ocasionado a otros… por eso… por esa razón no puedo dejar que tu idea de salvación se lleve a cabo. Yo bruno Yuki ultimo descendiente de la familia Yuki luchare hasta el final

Cállate idiota – dijo Iwa molesto

Mega-Swampert nosotros somos más fuertes – decía bruno mientras su pkm sentía cada vez más energía – no podemos perder, por la familia Yuki, NO PODEMOS PERDER – finalizo bruno mientras veía a su pkm rodeado de un torrente de agua, se podía ver la fuerte conexión entre entrenador y pkm. Mega-Swampert activo su habilidad Torrente, aumentando su potencia en ataques tipo agua, oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar

Ahora Mega-Swampert usa doble equipo y puño elemental – dijo el entrenador de Hoenn

Mega-Tyranitar enséñale como se ejecuta un puño elemental – dijo Iwa

Ambos pkm soltaban varios golpes de puño elemental, asestando cada uno como golpe directo, solo los mantenía en pie la voluntad de cada entrenador, pasaron algunos segundos dando y recibiendo golpes de puño elemental directo al cuerpo hasta que ya no podían más, el siguiente golpe seria el final

Ya es hora de que reacciones – decía bruno

Tú jamás entenderás – respondió Iwa

Mega-Swampert enfado con toda tu fuerza / Mega-Tyranitar usa enfado también con toda tu fuerza – dijeron ambos entrenadores esperando el golpe final

Acaso no ves como tu familia llora por ti, por lo que haces sin justificación – dijo bruno segundos antes del choque de ataques dejando a Iwa en shock por aquellas palabras

Ambos ataques colisionaron fuerte mente, elevando varios metros a cada pkm hacia su entrenador, ambos pkm cayeron en combate, perdiendo la mega evolución. Swampert quedo totalmente debilitado y por el impacto golpeo a su entrenador dejándolo en el suelo también. En el caso de tyranitar quedo en el sueño también pero no estaba inconsciente, solo que no podía levantarse por el impacto y los golpes, Técnicamente quedaron en empate, sin embargo tyranitar no estaba inconsciente a diferencia de Swampert

Después de aquella escena, Iwa se dio cuenta del error en el que se encontraba, pudo ver la luz que tantos años se había oscurecido, entendió que se había convertido en algo que no sigue ningún principio, solo el odio y la destrucción motivado por la venganza

Ahora tus ojos son diferentes, veo que entendiste lo que estabas haciendo, has vuelto a ser tú, el mismo discípulo de mi abuelo, aquel monje bondadoso que ayudaba a todos sin esperar nada a cambio – dijo bruno aun en el suelo, por el impacto del golpe que le dio su Swampert no podía levantarse, estaba débil

Iwa estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, por primera vez sintió el peso de todas las vidas que había cegado por la ira, golpeo fuertemente el piso despreciándose a sí mismo por sus errores, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba equivocado

Ash y los demás llegaron a donde estaba bruno para verificar sus heridas, viendo el estado en que se encontraba, había gastado mucha energía en las mega evoluciones y la batalla, trataron de ayudarlo a levantar pero este les pidió dejarlo descansar un poco ya que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse

Bien hecho bruno, ganaste con honor el combate, me siento orgulloso amigo – dijo ash

Después de todo si pudo – dijo Alain

Ya salió el segundo de combate, sigamos, aún hay mucho que recorrer – dijo Paul fríamente

Esperen, deben regresar a la I.C.P.O de inmediato, aquí solo estamos reunidos 6 maestros. Los demás se repartieron 6 a Hoen la I.C.P.O donde van a masacrar a todos los que estén en la sede – dijo Iwa explicándole la situación a los elegidos

Después de varios segundos de silencio ash hablo – creo que es mejor seguir avanzando, confiemos en que los demás protegerán la ICPO y a nuestros seres queridos – respondió el azabache

¿Tienes contigo alguna medicina? – Pregunto Iwa

Eh… si – respondió ash con duda

Déjala conmigo, cuidare de su amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el descendiente de mi antiguo maestro – dijo Iwa recibiendo la medicina que ash le dio y contándole algunas cosas sobre los siguientes maestros que los están esperando

Gracias por todo Iwa, lamento que el destino nos cruzara de esta manera – dijo ash antes de avanzar con los demás al siguiente salón

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma, salón del primer combate -**

Basura… ellos lo resolverán – respondió Trip en burla

Veo que sigues sin entender… Hagane es el único maestro de todos, al cual no se puede derrotar con fuerza. Nadie ha podido vencerlo de esa manera, así que tendrán que usar mucho más que fuerza – dijo Denki riendo – no por nada les dicen a esos dos que son los más fuertes físicamente, Iwa lo apodan el muro de roca y Hagane es conocido como columna de acero, y ¿sabes por qué lo llaman así? – pregunto Denki

¿Porque? – respondió Trip siguiendo el juego

Por qué nadie, ha logrado pasar su defensa – dijo Denki finalizando con una enorme carcajada siniestra intimidando un poco a Trip

Basta de estupideces de otros maestros, ahora responde quien eres – dijo Trip amenazando al maestro con el puño levantado listo para golpearlo

Idiota yo era un gran amigo de Alder, cuando inicio su viaje en Unova yo lo acompañe, a pesar de ser unos años menor pude viajar con él, conozco todo su pasado y el de tu familia también. El participo 8 años seguidos en la liga para ser el campeón, pero no lo logro, hasta que desapareció 2 años para un entrenamiento especial en las montañas. Luego de esos 2 años volvió a participar y se convirtió en campeón, destronando al anterior campeón el cual era su ídolo.

También te conocí a ti cuando eras pequeño, a tu padre y al resto de tu familia. Antes de que Alder partiera esos 2 años de viaje en solitario nosotros compartimos mucho con tu familia, por eso se quién eres – explico Denki

Entonces tú en verdad eres "….." – pregunto Trip

Así es, Denki solo es el título de maestro que se obtiene al sustituir al maestro de turno, es obligación llevar ese nombre para representar el título de maestro – respondió Denki

¿Y por qué demonios ayudas al equipo sigma a destruir el mundo? – pregunto nuevamente Trip

¿Destruir? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que está pasando en este mundo? pequeño idiota – respondió Denki dejando a Trip confundido

* * *

 **-Región Orre, base del equipo sigma-**

Ya estamos llegando al siguiente salón, hemos usado ya 2 vitaminas, no quedan muchas – dijo ash a los demás mientras corrían al siguiente salón

Aun no decidimos quien será el siguiente – dijo Alain

Debería encargarme de todos yo mismo para que guarden sus estúpidas vitaminas – respondió Paul

Estúpido arrogante – dijo Gary con una mirada acusadora

Bueno tocara decidir cuándo lleguemos al próximo salón – dijo Alain

No creo que sea necesario, lo mejor será que yo me ocupe de esta batalla – dijo Gary

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto ash

Pues según lo que nos dijo ese maestro roca, el siguiente maestro tiene una defensa impenetrable, nadie ha podido pasar esa defensa a la fuerza, y ustedes imbéciles no saben pelear de otra forma, así que en combates estratégicos soy la mejor opción, quieran o no – respondió Gary confiado

Entonces será tuya esta batalla, si deseas cambiar por miedo solo avísame – dijo Paul en burla

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a la puerta del siguiente salón. La puerta del salón era muy parecida a las puertas de los castillos de la época del Japón feudal. Sin más que esperar los 4 restantes abrieron las puertas de aquel salón, para encontrar al siguiente oponente.

A los pocos segundos de abrir la puerta, vieron un escenario diferente, este salón no era cerrado, era al aire libre, tenía vista del cielo y detrás de aquel sujeto que se veía en la oscuridad podía ver la puerta del siguiente salón. Esta vez no estaban en un piso superior, todo era en el mismo piso, mientras se puede ver a lo lejos un sujeto muy alto y con bastante musculatura tomando su lugar en el campo de batalla. Una vez en su posición, se podía detallar más el sujeto, posee el cabello marrón y largo, la piel bastante pálida, casi tomando un color amarillo, se puede ver claramente todas las cicatrices que posee en el rostro y cuerpo, posee la parte superior un kimono rojo vino tinto y un pantalón del mismo color. Su apariencia es intimidante, tanto como su altura como su musculatura, solo mantenía una risa sarcástica esperando para conocer a su primer oponente

Bienvenidos elegidos, yo soy Hagane, maestro tipo acero, la defensa más fuerte de todo el mundo y su peor pesadilla – dijo el maestro tipo acero

Defensa más fuerte… será interesante comprobar eso – dijo Gary con mucha confianza

Me agrada tu confianza Gary oak, me gustan las batallas donde el rival llega confiado y poco a poco entiende que no tiene esperanza – dijo Hagane

Vaya así que soy famoso… entonces que inicie la batalla – dijo Gary en posición de combate

Será mejor que te des prisa, tenemos que avanzar rápido – dijo Alain

Ya veremos – dijo Gary

Sabes… esto es muy interesante. Cuando era joven trabaje con tu abuelo, fuimos grandes compañeros y realizamos varios estudios juntos, tiempo después descubrí un poder más allá del entendimiento humano, así que me dedique a entrenar aquel poder y más nunca volví a ver al famoso oak, pero como ironía del destino, su nieto viene a retarme para evitar la destrucción del mundo – explico Hagane

Parece que cada uno de nosotros tiene relación con cada maestro, no sé a qué se debe, pero lo descubriremos de cualquier forma – dijo Gary con una pokebola en alto

Entonces que inicie la batalla por el futuro de este mundo, Probopass al ataque – dijo Hagane

Elegí bien, Bastiodon te necesito – dijo Gary liberando su primer pkm

¿oye khe…? Gary ¿se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo? Teníamos una estrategia – dijo ash molesto con su amigo

No va a ser necesario, esa estrategia tendremos que usarla mejor al final – explico Gary

Bien entonces gana porque si – dijo ash

Hablan demasiado, Probopass usa tierra viva / Bastiodon protección doble equipo – dijeron ambos a sus pkm

Probopass foco resplandor / Bastiodon pulimento roca afilada – nuevamente ordenaron a sus pkm dejando una nube de polvo por el impacto

Bastiodon enfado / Probopass Protección de hierro – dijeron ambos, esta vez el ataque de Bastiodon no tuvo efecto por la protección y adicionalmente Probopass aumento su defensa con el movimiento combinado, uso Defensa de hierro y además protección en un solo ataque

No es suficiente, ahora Probopass electrocañon – dijo Hagane

Bastiodon protección doble equipo – dijo Gary

Así no llegaremos a nada famoso oak, Probopass tierra viva – dijo Hagane

Bastiodon pulimento roca afilada ahora – dijo Gary

Ambos ataques acertaron a su objetivo, la diferencia es que Bastiodon ya había aumentado varias veces su velocidad

Ataca de nuevo Bastiodon, usa enfado con toda tu fuerza – dijo Gary

No lo permitiré, Probopass foco resplandor con todo – dijo Hagane

Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero el impulso y la fuerza de Bastiodon fueron superior, por lo tanto lastimo muy poco a Probopass

Mi defensa es muy superior oak, así que no te confíes – dijo Hagane sonriendo

En ningún momento lo eh hecho, mira bien la batalla, ahora Bastiodon pulimento roca afilada – Gary

Mocoso insolente, Probopass destruye esas rocas con foco resplandor – dijo Hagane

Los ataques se ejecutaron como habían ordenado, destrozando todas las rocas afiladas enviadas por Gary a tu oponente, pero era solo un engaño

Es el momento Bastiodon fisura – dijo Gary ejecutando su ataque más poderoso, dejando totalmente debilitado a Probopass y sorprendiendo al maestro Acero que no esperaba un ataque así

Bien jugado, pero el siguiente no podrás hacer nada, Bronzong a la batalla usa giro bola sombra – dijo Hagane

Bastiodon protección doble equipo ahora – dijo Gary rápidamente

Bronzong uso giro bola combinado con varias series de ataques bola sombra, los cuales no ocasionaron daño debido a la protección de Bastiodon

Bastiodon usa pulimento roca afilada / Bronzong Reflejo pantalla de luz – dijeron ambos

La combinación que uso Bronzong debilita tanto ataques físicos como especiales, de esa manera el impacto es menor

Bronzong espacio raro – dijo Hagane

Demonios, ahora la velocidad no me servirá de nada, protección doble equipo Bastiodon – dijo Gary

Muy lento Bronzong Explosión cuerpo pesado – finalizo Hagane

Bronzong se lanzó encima de Bastiodon aplastándolo con su ataque inicial, para después usar explosión y terminar completamente con su rival

Gran demostración, ahora Klinklang a la batalla – dijo el maestro acero

Aún falta mucho, Kingdra al ataque – dijo Gary

Klinklang carga protección – dijo Hagane

Kingdra Danza enfado dragón – dijo Gary ya que la estrategia es aumentar los stats de kingdra independiente de que el ataque sea bloqueado

Klinklang aligerar cambio de marcha – ordeno Hagane a su pkm aumentado su velocidad exponencialmente

Klinklang electo cañón resplandor – dijo Hagane

Esto no está bien… Kingdra protección doble equipo ahora – ordeno Gary evitando a tiempo el ataque de Klinklang

Klinklang Hiperrayo a toda potencia – dijo Hagane

Kingdra cascada cabeza de hierro – dijo Gary ordenando su combinación

El hiperrayo logro retrasar un poco el ataque de Kingdra pero igualmente se ejecutó, haciendo algo de daño a Klinklang por cabeza de hierro, aunque el ataque cascada era más que todo un impulso extra

Tu kingdra no tiene oportunidad, termina con electro cañón resplandor – dijo Hagane

Kingdra protección doble equipo y luego cometa draco – dijo Gary haciendo que su pkm lanzara un gran cometa al cielo para luego caer al suelo varios meteoros, dejando el campo de batalla con varios agujeros

Tus ataques tipo dragón no son efectivos, ¿al menos sabias eso no? – pregunto Hagane

En una batalla no todo consiste en hacer daño directo al oponente – respondió Gary

Eso mismo pensé… Klinklang carga protección

Kingdra protección doble equipo – ordeno Gary para aumentar la evasión sin atacar al oponente

Klinklang atadura rápido – ordeno Hagane atrapando al pkm del investigador

Terminado con electro cañón resplandor / Kingdra Cascada cabeza de hierro con toda tu fuerza – dijo Gary

Klinklang ejecuto su ataque mientras tenia atrapado a kingdra, pero el dragón de agua también ejecuto su ataque lastimando gravemente a Klinklang, sin embargo termino derrotado después del potente ataque de Klinklang

Regresa kingdra, lo hiciste muy bien amigo – dijo Gary guardando a su pkm y preparándose a liberar al siguiente – me gusta este reto, veamos que más tienes, sal ahora Electivire – finalizo Gary lanzando uno de sus más fuertes pkm

Klinklang hiperrayo / Electivire Cortina plasma – ordenaron ambos, iniciando con el maestro tipo acero y finalizando con el joven investigador

Muy ingenioso, cortina plasma convierte los ataques tipo normal en tipo electico, y con la habilidad electromotor de tu Electivire aumentaste su velocidad sin recibir daño alguno – dijo Hagane

Estas en lo cierto, ahora Electivire tajo cruzado elemental – dijo Gary ordenando su ataque más fuerte de Electivire

Klinklang carga protección – ordeno Hagane

Eso esperaba… - murmuro Gary

El ataque de Electivire fue detenido por la protección pero una vez usada podría fallar al siguiente intento, dándole la oportunidad a Electivire de ejecutar un segundo ataque sorpresa

Ahora Electivire psico trueno – ordeno Gary

¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Hagane viendo como Electivire usa trueno pero además es guiado por psíquico, lo que quiere decir que controla el ataque trueno a su voluntad y potencia el impacto también con psíquico. Sin mucho que hacer Klinklang recibió el ataque directo dejándolo muy debilitado

Terminemos esto, tajo cruzado elemental – finalizo Gary haciendo que su pkm eléctrico derrote por completo al pkm rival

Veo que tu pkm será todo un reto, así que no perdamos tiempo… Steelix sal y mega evoluciona

¿Es enserio? ¿Usará su primera mega evolución ahora? – dijo ash sorprendido

Es posible que de los 2 pkm que tiene aún, uno de ellos sea débil contra Electivire – dijo Paul

O que se dio cuenta de la fuerza de Electivire y va a terminarlo rápidamente – opino Alain

Todo es posible amigos, mejor veamos el combate – respondió ash

Mega-Steelix avalancha terremoto / Electivire protección doble equipo – ordenaron ambos a sus respectivos pkm

Electivire tajo cruzado elemental / Mega-Steelix protección pulimento – nuevamente dieron sus órdenes a sus pkm

Mega-Steelix aprovecha la cercanía y usa colmillo elemental – dijo Hagane aprovechando que Electivire se encontraba cerca por haber usado Tajo cruzado

Psico trueno rápido – ordeno Gary a toda velocidad, haciendo que su pkm atacara antes de ser atrapado por los filosos colmillos de Mega-Steelix, dándole un golpe directo que le permitió escapar de ese mortal ataque

Mega-Steelix concéntrate, usa avalancha terremoto – ordeno Hagane

No es nada, Electivire protección doble equipo – respondió Gary

Eso mismo esperaba… es el momento Mega-Steelix atadura y luego explosión – dijo Hagane

No puede ser… Electivire ataca como puedas, tajo cruzado elemental – rápidamente ordeno Gary

Fue muy tarde, Electivire apenas logro dar un solo golpe de tajo cruzado elemental, debido a que Mega-Steelix se sacrificó con explosión y para asegurar el triunfo lo había atrapado con atadura, ambos pkm quedaron debilitados

Sacrificas a tus pkm en batalla y ¿te haces llamar maestro? Das vergüenza – exclamo Gary

Solo cuando es realmente necesario, además aun no sabes lo que es el verdadero Metal Pesado, pronto lo sabrás… por ahora Skarmory al ataque – dijo Hagane liberando su siguiente pkm

Oigan, soy yo, o ¿este maestro es más débil que los otros? – pregunto ash

No lo sé, pareciera que aun faltara por mostrar su verdadero potencial – respondió Alain

No tengo intención de perder así que terminemos esto, Magmotar a la batalla – dijo Gary

Magmotar onda certera / Skarmory aligerar doble equipo – ordenaron ambos a sus pkm

Magmotar fallo su ataque por las copias de doble equipo, mientras que Skarmory aumento su velocidad y evasión rápidamente

Magmotar psico llamarada / Skarmory Aligerar doble equipo nuevamente – ordenaron nuevamente a sus pkm

Magmotar logro direccionar su ataque a varias copias de Skarmory pero termino fallando el ataque, mientras que Skarmory sigue aumentando su velocidad y evasión

Skarmory ala de acero aérea / Magmotar protección doble equipo – prepararon sus ataques cada uno

Skarmory combino ala de acero con golpe aéreo, dando varias secuencias de golpes pero magmotar se había protegido de todo daño

Magmotar psico llamarada al suelo ahora – ordeno Gary a su pkm dejando un poco confundido al maestro acero

Skarmory Danza espada de hierro – ordeno Hagane a su pkm haciendo que una serie de espadas de luz rodearan al pkm volador aumentando tanto su ataque como defensa

No sé qué tramas pero no me detendré, Skarmory Ala de acero aérea – dijo Hagane

Magmotar espéralo… - dijo Gary haciendo que su pkm quedara inmóvil esperando más cercanía con el rival

Hagane se dio cuenta de la estrategia, por lo tanto preparo un contraataque mientras estos acortaban distancia. Una vez cerca, Gary ordeno a su Magmotar una onda certera pero Hagane se anticipó anulando su ataque inicial con Aligerar doble equipo, nuevamente aumento la velocidad de Skarmory y la evasión, dando por fallido el ataque de Magmotar, lo que permitió a Skarmory golpear desde otro ángulo al pkm fuego con ala de acero aérea, no es un ataque muy efectivo pero logro hacerle daño

Magmotar no perdamos el ritmo, psico llamarada a toda potencia / Skarmory evádelo con tu velocidad – ordenaban continuamente sus ataques sin descanso

Magmotar vuelve a usar psico llamarada en el suelo una vez más – decía Gary a su pkm

Esta batalla ya duro demasiado, Skarmory danza espada de hierro y ataca con ala de acero aérea – ordeno Hagane a su pkm aprovechando su velocidad antes de que Magmotar contraataque con algún movimiento inesperado

¿Se puede saber qué hace este idiota? La batalla es contra Skarmory no contra el suelo – pregunto Alain

Gary puede que tenga ideas inusuales, pero estoy seguro que tiene una estrategia – explico ash

Que termine rápido, ya me tiene impaciente estar de espectador – dijo Paul fríamente

Skarmory rápidamente voló en picada hacia Magmotar quien mantenía su ataque en psico llamarada en el suelo, estando cada vez más cerca, Magmotar solo se preparaba para el contrataque. Skarmory gracias a su vista lince podía analizar mejor los movimientos de magmotar, de esa manera estar listo para algún contrataque pero lo que sucedió jamás se lo espero.

Gary había ordenado a kingdra usar cometa draco, para crear cráteres en el campo de batalla, el campo era básicamente de tierra sin ninguna estructura sólida. Gary aprovecho la llamarada de Magmotar para calentar el suelo y abrir túneles bajo tierra que le permitieran controlar el flujo de las llamas, usando psíquico logra redirigir la llamarada a su antojo y crear varios puntos de salida.

Sin esperárselo, magmotar mantenía su ataque psico llamarada en el suelo mientras Skarmory aceleraba su ataque y su sorpresa fue, que estando a segundos de golpear a magmotar, un muro de fuego lo golpeo desde el suelo, y por la estrategia con psíquico, puso convertirlo en torbellino de fuego, atrapando fuertemente al pkm volador acero y derrotándolo por aquel ataque de fuego tan eficaz.

Hagane no podía creer como un joven investigador lograra usar estrategias tan avanzadas, definitivamente no luchaba contra entrenadores cualquiera, varios líderes de gimnasio, campeones, entrenadores y de todo estilo, habían luchado contra él y nadie jamás había desarrollado aquellas habilidades, claro que también hay que tomar en cuenta que todos los pkm de los elegidos han sido potenciados con el Pokérus, el virus que permitió un gran desarrollo en todos sus stats, dándole un nivel muy superior a cualquier entrenador ordinario.

Que te pareció eso "maestro" – dijo Gary muy confiado al ver el estado de shock del maestro tipo acero, pero nadie esperaba lo que sucedió después.

El maestro tipo acero solamente rio descontroladamente, algo incluso intimidante por la risa tan profunda y siniestra que expresaba aquel sujeto. Todos quedaron confundidos pero al mismo tiempo les despertó como un pequeño miedo, era algo que se podía describir como "escalofriante", aquella risa del maestro duro varios segundos hasta que se detuvo, mientras que los 4 elegidos restantes se mantenían en silencio e inevitablemente les corría una gota de sudor a cada uno por la tensión que se generó en aquel momento, incluso a Paul… si a Paul XD

Bien hecho Gary oak, has demostrado que mereces enfrentar a mi pkm más fuerte, el único que ha logrado destruir la confianza hasta del más seguro – explicó Hagane sonriendo a lo cual todos quedaron a la expectativa de lo que sucedería

Va a ser todo un placer mostrarte a mi última mega evolución – finalizo Hagane con una sonrisa y una pokebola en la mano

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 – LOS OJOS DEL** **CORAZÓN**


End file.
